I'm not that Bad
by dodgempanda2591
Summary: Set during the events of Harrys' sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco was set the task to kill Dumbledore, but can not bring himself to do it. Draco isn’t a bad guy. Is there anyone that can change him? anyone?...she might be able to.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mark**

It was a colder morning then usual and he knew why. Getting out of his king sized bed, he made his way across his lavished room to a large mirror on his wall. He looked into the mirror to see his cold grey eye's staring back at him, his blonde hair covering his sight. His eye's trailed to his body. Tall and thin, cut and muscular, his skin; pale just like his father's. All in all he was happy with himself.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said not taking his eye's away from the mirror.

A tall man walked in, identical in looks to Draco. Lucius Malfoy.

"Today's the day Draco. He will be here soon, get ready then come down to the dining room." he said in his cold voice.

He left the room with out another word, leaving Draco to himself. Draco parting from the mirror walked to a door, left of the mirror and entered. The room was filled with clothing of all colours and variety. He grinned to himself. He quickly changed into some black dress pants and a green long sleeved shirt, before leaving the room Draco through on a green cloak and left.

He headed down the hall and down the stair case he heard voices coming from the dining hall, before he entered he stopped and listened in.

"Lucius this is not safe!" said a women, who Draco knew was his mother. Narcissa Malfoy.

"He will bring honour to our house!"

"He will die!"

"This is a great honour, he will be fine."

"The Dark Lord is only doing this because _YOU_ failed him at the ministry!"

"Enough! Draco will do as he has been told and that is all."

"You are willing to loose your only son in this war?!"

"If he does die it's a necessary loss."

"Animal!"

"Now, now Draco…eavesdropping?" came a cold voice from behind Draco. A voice that Draco new very well.

"Professor…I can expl-"

"Draco its fine, there is no need…come we must enter, the Dark Lord is nearing." Snape said pointing to his wrist.

Draco nodded and opened the door. Lucius and Narcissa went quiet immediately looking at both Draco and Snape enter.

"Severus."

"Lucius." Snape said sitting down across from Draco.

As soon as Draco sat in his chair, he appeared. He entered the room slowly, nodding at Snape and then looking at Draco with an evil smile. No one dared not to make eye contact with Voldermort in fear until he spoke.

"I trust we all know why we are here?" said Voldermort in his dark and cold voice.

"Lucius, I am quite upset that you could not gain the prophecy from the ministry and was defeated by Potter and his friends."

"My Lord—"

"Silence! The Order has nothing to do with this! You should have finished him off early."

"Master is I may, Potter did not hear the full prophecy and it was destroyed so all is not lost." Snape interjected.

"Yes, you are quite right Severus. But still he failed me, not to worry Lucius I am not going to punish you…but bless you." Voldermort hissed. He moved his way from the entrance of the hall over to Draco.

"Give me your wrist boy." Voldermort demanded. Holding out his ghostly, white fingers

Draco looked up into those red snake like eye's and was shocked with fear but Draco did as he was told. He removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeve revealing his pale wrist. Voldermort took out his wand and placed it to Draco's wrist. Draco's eye's widened in shock to see the dark mark being burned into his skin.

_It feels like a knife digging into my skin!_ Draco thought.

Voldermort let go of Draco's wrist once the process was completed. Draco grasped his wrist, staring at the mark which now glowered back at him, his face in shock.

"Now down to business…" Voldermort said with a sick smile of happiness across his face.

**A/N: Heyy guys, its been a huge while and ive been hectic busy and i kinda lost the plot for this fan-fic, SO, im going to re-edit it and in time start submitting more glorious chapters...please comment!! it makes me smile...and i really need to. =/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 2**

**Alone**

_Blaise _

_Hey I know it's been awhile but things have been…hectic, at the Malfoy household. _

_Listen I've got something important to tell you, it has to be in person though. I'm heading to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies next weekend._

_Meet me in Knockturn Alley at the '__The Dragon's Hornet,'_ _and we can talk then._

_Draco._

Malfoy finished off his letter to Blaise and sealed it in an envelope. He turned and approached an eagle who was sitting on the perch of his window. Draco was never one for owls. He had got Viento for his eleventh birthday as a good luck gift from his mother. Viento was very dear to him.

As Draco approached Viento, he held out his arm and immediately the great bird flew to him, landing nicely onto his forearm. Viento stuck his leg out which Draco then gave him the envelope. He stroked Viento gently.

"Be quick, huh." Draco said to the eagle. Raising his arm outwards, the great bird took flight. He watched until he was out of view and then walked out onto his veranda, the light hitting his eyes, he sighs. Draco stood on his veranda, soaking up the sunlight hitting his face, his eyes closed and his hair being moved by the cool wind. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes, he could see the whole valley which the Malfoy estate looked over, from his veranda. It was beautiful; the green hills, blue sky and the small muggle village.

Draco had never kept love for the muggles and there ways, thinking them primitive and stupid, but if he could, he would take his time and observe them.

There was a knock on the door and his mother entered.

"Mother?" Draco said seeing the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He loved his mother, looking into her sad eyes he knew she had been crying, he knew she ahd been fighting with his father.

"Draco…I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this…"

"It's not your fault…its…his."

"Don't say such things Draco!"

"It's true! And you know so, mother!"

"…"

"…is there something you wanted?"

"…Draco…your...task…" Draco's body started to tense up.

"…Yes? what about…it?"

Narcissa Malfoy broke down in tears and collapsed to her knees.

"Mother, come here." Draco said while picking up his mother and helping her to his bed, where she sat and continued to still cry.

"Mother, please...stop." Draco said looking at his mother.

Draco loved his mother so much; it hurt him to see her so upset.

"Y-you're a v-very b-brave boy Draco." Narcissa said through her sobbing, looking into her son's grey eye's.

"And don't for get…I'm dead gorgeous." Draco said putting on his infamous grin trying to lighten up the sullen mood.

"Y-you're an idiot."

"A very sexy one at that." His mother laughed and smiled at her son's words.

She looked at him for a moment before gently slapping Draco on the cheek. She laughed quietly to herself as she made her way to the door.

She opened it but before leaving said. "You're not alone in this Draco," giving him a small smile before leaving.

Draco wanted to believe his mother, but he knew it wasn't true. All he could feel inside him was nothing. There was no hope.

He closed his eyes and collapsed backwards onto his bed.

**A/N: Heyy guys!! as you all may know, im re-editing the whole of my story and in the process i might get the plot back into my lazy head. lol. i just wanted to say i started this Fan-fic like 3 years ago and i was 15 sooo most of the grammer and spelling and the use of vocabulary was kinda shit, to be frank lol. i really do hope you guys are enjoying reading the new and imporved version of I'm Not That Bad.**

Leave me a comment cause i like to smile. lol. 3 to all who comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 3**

**Dreaming**

It was pitch black, as Draco walked down the marble staircase of Hogwarts. His hairs stand on end while feeling the cold shiver crawl up his spine as his fingers moved over the cold marble railing. As he moved onwards down, it was starting to get darker and darker, soon it was pitch black and Draco could not even see his hand in front of his face. He slowly pulled out his wand.

"Lumos." as Draco said the spell, the tip of his wand started to glow a white light and began illuminating the area around him.

He could now begin to hear crying coming from the Great Hall from below, he didn't know why and what propelled him but his paced quickened as he hurried to the Great Hall to find the source of the crying.

As he reached the doors to the Great Hall the crying had ceased. An eerie coldness now spread throughout his whole body; He shivered. His near trembling hands reached forwards towards the door. As soon as he placed his palm against the door he instantly felt the cold rush through him, not heading it he pushed the door open.

As Draco entered the dark Great Hall; he heard movement ahead of him.

"Show yourself!" Draco demanded, the movement had now stopped.

As he took a few steps forward he heard movement again and a dark, cold cackle filled the air which made every part of his body shiver.

Light erupted all around him and the Great Hall was now bright. Standing a few feet in front of him was Voldermort, his red eyes glaring at Draco: burning a hole into his soul.

"What's going on?" Draco asked shaking, his wand held high.

"Do you know why, I have set out this task before you, _boy_?" he hissed, still glaring at Draco.

"Because…because my father failed you." Draco said, now lowering his wand.

"Yes, because of him you are in this…_predicament_…because of _him_, you have been given a task that will surely have you killed." A dark smile crept onto his snake-like face. "Do you know what will happen if you fail…Draco?"

"I die."

"But if you were to…_survive_?"

"I truly doubt that! You set me this task for me to be killed! As a punishment for my father!"

"You are not listening boy. I said what would happen if you failed but were to survive."

"…Y-you would…kill me, yourself."

"Incorrect…Draco. I would not kill you, but those closest to you…and make you do it." A sick smile was now clearly seen spread across his face.

"W-what? No y-you wouldn't." Draco stuttered, raising his wand again in anger.

"Yes I would." Voldermort sang.

"First your mother." With a click of his finger's his mother appeared on the floor in front of Draco, staring up at him, her eyes pale, her body tangled on the marble floor.

"…Stop."

"Then hmm let's say…your closest friend, Mr. Zabini." Another click of his finger's and Blaise appeared motionless, face down on the marble floor.

"…Stop." Draco said louder.

"And then there's-"

"I SAID STOP!" Draco yelled, now shaking in anger.

The Hall was now completely silent, and then the bodies had vanished immediately.

"I-if you lay one of your scrawny finger's on any part of my mother! Or Blaise! I'll…I'll."

"You'll what?" Voldermort said, not heading Draco's threat.

"I'll…I'll KILL YOU!" Draco yelled and a green flash flew out of his wand hitting Voldermort square in the chest, send him hurtling across the hall and landing on the floor with a sick thud. Draco was shocked at what he had just done. Voldermort lay motionless on the floor just mere meters away. Dead.

Draco turned to leave the Hall until he heard him. His deafening laughter filled the hall. Draco's eyes grew large and he swiftly swung back around.

"You can't kill me boy…_no_ one can kill me…I am a god!" Voldermort said as he raised himself to his feet.

"No…that's not possible." Draco said to himself shaking his head. Draco started to back away. His eyes still fixed on the now advancing Voldermort.

"Stay away from me!"

"You can't run or hide Draco…no one can."

_This isn't real…it can't be real, this is ridicules._

_Oh but it is real…Draco._

"Get out of my head!" he screamed, clutching both hands to the side of his ears and falling to the ground onto his knees. Voldermort's laughter filled Draco's mind. Louder and louder it grew.

"Get out!"

Louder and louder.

"GET OUT!"

Draco opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of his room breathing heavily. He got up and made his way to his mirror. As he looked at himself in the mirror he saw the tears fall down his cheek, from his bloodshot eyes. He had broken into a cold sweat, he could still feel the terror that had arisen within linger. He could still hear his laughter, echo into nothingness. He looked to his glass door which led to the veranda to see Viento, lightly tapping on the glass. An envelope lay within his mouth. Draco made his way over and allowed the giant bird entry. It swiftly flew around his room before landing on the end bed-board of his bed. It stared at him quietly, cocking its head to one side. Draco walked over towards him and stroked him gently, taking the envelope from Viento.

"Go on…go and get some dinner friend," and with that the bird took flight again, he did a lap of the room and shot out through the opened glass doors.

Draco, slowly following walked out onto the veranda. He could feel the soft cool wind gently blanket itself around his exposed upper body, cooling him. He looked out over the quiet valley. Nothing stirred, nothing moved. The only light was eradiating from the small muggle town, as he saw houses still alight. He took the envelope and opened it; taking out the letter within. He unfolded the piece of parchment. A small smile made onto his face as he read the letter.

_Hey Drake_

_Bought time you sent me a letter! I was getting worried, you don't call, you don't write!_

_And who knows who you could have been with...only yanking your chain._

_Sounds pretty urgent…okay, I'll meet you in that pub in Knockturn Alley ok?_

_Stay clean and see you next weekend_

_B.Z _

A small chuckle left Draco after finishing the letter. He felt better and finally at peace with himself as he continued to stare out towards the valley. He turned back, closing the glass doors behind him and made his way over towards his bed. His sheets had seemed to have also ended up on the floor with him. He quickly threw them back over his bed and got in. pushing the pillow into a more comfortable position he layed down his head.

He finally closed his eyes.

"It was all a dream." He sighed and drifted off into a long slumber.

**A/N: Heyy guys! im gonna continue saying this until boredem reaches me but, im re-editing the whole story, dont worry, i wont change anything, just spelling and grammer. =D i may have added a little extra things in but it doesnt change too much. because originally this chapter had been like...5oo words and its now 1ooo sumthin...i dunno. but i hope you enjoyed it.  
comments mean love and i ahvent got much recently, so pleeaaasseee comment. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 4**

**What are friend's for?**

Blaise Zabini yawned heavily that early Saturday morning in his gigantic king sized bed.

_Hmm…I know I got to do something today…but what was it?_ Blaise pondered with a confused face.

He left his bed to his house elves and made his way to his bathroom. _Maybe a nice warm shower will jog up my memory._ He thought to himself getting in the warm waterfall of his shower.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

He exited the shower and dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He gazed into the mirror. He was a very tall boy, very built. He liked what he saw. "Looking good Zabini, like always." He said to his reflection with a toothy grin revealing his bright white teeth.

He started to brush his teeth, still with the one question on his mind. _I swear I got to do something to day!_

After Blaise was finished he got dressed. He put on some jeans, a white tank top and threw on a brown jacket. He was set.

He head down stairs into his dining room, were food was served by the house elves.

"Good morning master Zabini." Said one of the elves as he offered Blaise a slice of toast, witch he accepted.

"Morning Zonk." Blaise said with a smile.

Blaise started on his breakfast. He loved Eggs Benedict.

Zonk offered Blaise the Daily Prophet, witch Blaise waved away. He could care less about the prophet right at this moment in time. Zonk nodded went back into the kitchen.

_Screw it! I give up on this crap! I'm giving myself a bloody headache._ Blaise thought rubbing his now aching forehead.

He finished breakfast by draining down an ice-cold glass of milk.

"Oh yeah, that's hit it." Blaise said putting the empty glass on the table.

"Aww frick! I still got to go get my stuff for school…THAT'S IT!!" Blaise yelled causing Zonk and a few other house elves to rush back into the room.

"Is master upset?" Zonk asked.

"What? No I'm fine. I just remembered something that's all." Blaise said now leaving the room.

Blaise made his way to his sitting room towards the big fire place before summoning Zonk. "Oi! Zonk!"

The house elf entered the room in an instant.

"Yes master?"

"Tell my mother that I'm heading to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies."

"Of course master." Zonk bowed and started to leave the room until Blaise spoke.

"Uhhh…Zonk?"

"Yes master?" Zonk turned around on the spot.

"Where's the floo powder?"

"Oh…sorry sir but we seemed to have run low."

"Oh…that's okay; I'll just use my broom—"

"You can't sir."

Blaise stopped inches away from opening the broom cupboard.

"And why in Merlin's name can't I?" Blaise said waiting for the house elf's replay.

"Umm…because…one of your mother's…male friend umm…borrowed it to get to the ministry today." Zonk said looking down to his feet.

"Oh…I see…well ahh HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA GET THERE NOW?!?" Blaise yelled at Zonk.

"Well…I could always apparate you to the alley." Zonk said quietly to his master.

"Oh…oh ok lets do that then, good thinking Zonk." Blaise said with a smile.

"Thank you master…master must grasp my arm."

"Oh yes…how silly of me." Blaise said now holding onto Zonk's arm.

"Has master ever apparated before?"

"Uhh…no, no I haven't."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah…look are we going or not, cause if we are…I am truly amazed at the speed of apparation!" Blaise said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes, sorry master."

"Okay, let's see how this thingo works." Blaise said giving Zonk the heads up to go.

He had never felt so much discomfort. He felt as if all the air was being sucked out of him and he couldn't breathe. Then it stopped.

All the air flooded back into his lungs. He was on all fours.

"Oh I am sorry master. I should have warned master in how it would feel for new comers."

"Ya think?" Blaise said getting off the ground and looking at his surroundings. He was standing out back of The Leaky Cauldron, facing the same brick wall he knew too well.

"Anyhow…thanks Zonk. I'll get the Night Bus back ok?"

"Yes master…master if I may ask…why did you not take the night bus instead?"

"They call it a _Night_ Bus, for a reason you know." Blaise chuckled looking at the elf.

"Oh…of course, how silly of me…I bid the master a fair well." Zonk bowed down low and with a loud pop, he was gone.

Blaise tapped the bricks on the wall in the order with his wand. The bricks started to shuffle, until it revealed the changed Diagon Alley.

"Well doesn't this place look cheery." Blaise said entering the empty Diagon Alley.

Posters and WANTED signs plastered every shop, but one. _Ooooo this looks new._

He read the large sign out loud. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." _Oh so this is the Weasley's famed joke shop._

He made a mental note to visit the shop when he was done with his other business.

"Ok." He said pulling out the Hogwart's school letter and reading what he has to buy.

He finished reading the list and then headed towards Gringotts. He went too his mother's vault seeing that would fair that he could borrow some money after his mother's new boyfriend nicked his broom.

* * *

Blaise finished his shopping and made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, seeing how he had enough time for a quick drink before meeting up with Draco.

"What'll it be lad?" Tom asked Blaise as he made his way to the bar.

"Just Butterbeer thanks…oh and Tom, you don't mind keeping an eye on my things do you? I have more…_business_ to attend to in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh I don't know lad, I'm pretty busy."

Blaise laughed. "_Busy_? Oh yes I'm sure you got your hands full. Look there's a shiny Galleon in it if you do." Blaise said pulling out a Galleon coin and twirling it in his fingers.

"Hmm…alright then, I'll put it behind the bar when you leave."

"Thank you Tommy my boy." Blaise said with a smile flipping the coin into his shirt pocket.

**10 minutes later and 8 Butterbeers downed.**

"Well I'm heading off Tommy." Blaise said to Tom with a grin, as he entered the back and entered into Diagon Alley.

He checked his watch. 2:30. he head off towards Knockturn Alley.

Going down the Alleyway he noticed that it didn't look that similar to Diagon Alley. Posters and WANTED posters all over the shops. Except for Borgin & Burkes the one shop in the Alley with out them.

Blaise made his way until he came upon the pub. 'The Dragon's Hornet' _lovely spot Draco._

Blaise waited for what seemed to be hours, in the dark corner of the pub. He was just about to leave until a blonde boy walked into the pub.

"Hey sexy, nice of you to join me." Blaise greeted Draco.

"Not in the mood Zabini." Draco said in a low and tiered voice.

"Time of the month huh? I understand." Blaise said putting his hands up in defeat.

Draco sighed. He missed his smart arsed friend over the holidays.

"I ran into Potter and his and of merry…what ever they are."

"Oh really? When?"

"I was getting some new robes and they happened to walk in."

"Jeez pissing you off seems easy now."

"No…it's just they followed me."

"Did you see them follow you?"

"Well…no I di—"

"Ooooo you're getting very paranoid as well."

"Oh shut it."

"Teeth are out today, aren't they?" Blaise said flashing his teeth at Draco.

"I really am not in the mood Blaise."

"And I care? Only joking, I'll stop…well try to. Don't you have to tell me something?"

Draco's faced changed into an even darker look he had before he walked into the pub. He looked to see if anyone was looking there way or listening on there conversation.

Once convinced no one was looking, Draco pulled his robe's sleeve up, revealing the mark.

"Hahaha that looks like…oh…it is isn't it?" Draco nodded his head.

"Well…this is…interesting." Blaise said not taking his eyes off of the Mark.

"That's not all."

"There's more?" Blaise said pulling his eyes away from Draco's arm and now looking at his face in shock.

Draco nodded once again.

"Ok, listen I got to tell you something very important."

"Does it involve in me getting killed if I know?"

"…Possibly."

"I'm gone, see ya." Blaise said rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

"Blaise…please."

Blaise sighed. "You know…I should backhand you." Blaise said raising the back of his hand at Draco.

Draco grinned and stifled his laughter. Draco giving Blaise the "Please listen…my friend." Look…how he hated it.

"Uhhh fine." Blaise said coming back and sitting down.

It took Draco nearly an hour to tell Blaise everything he knew. Blaise's jaw dropped lower with every detail.

"Well look on the bright side Drakey, your not alone." Blaise said leaning back on his chair.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Mate…look, I'm here for you no matter what happens and I will do everything in my power to help you finish this mission." Blaise said with a small smile on his face.

Draco's faced lightened up to his loyal friends words. He had a smile across his face a genuine smile. This was very rare.

"Uhhh…you're not gonna kiss me are you? Cause if you do, I really will backhand you."

They both laughed loudly at each other. So loud that people started turning heads.

"Alright Malfoy, I got to go, mother's gonna be worried sick."

Malfoy bid his friend a good bye.

He was happy.

**A/N: Ok guys what do you think? It's my longest chapter I've ever written. Was it ok? Did you guys like Blaise's POV? What did you guys think of Blaise's character portrayal? ... I personally love it lol. Help me make the story better by leaving me a review. Thanks! D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 5**

**Back to Hogwarts**

_Oh how I love my bed, soft, extremely comfortable. I wish I neve__r would have to leave this bed ever._ Draco thought with a smile plastered on his face. Moving into a much more comfortable position in his bed.

Narcissa Malfoy stormed into the room. "You're not up yet?! God Draco, can you sleep!" she said loudly standing at the end of his bed. He didn't budge or acknowledged her. "Draco get up!"

"Shhhh." Draco shushed his mother moving his finger to his lips.

"Shush me will you! Fine have it you way." With a flick of her wand the curtains burst open, light bursting into the room and shining into Draco's face. Still he made no attempt to get up and quickly moved facing away from the sun.

Narcissa Malfoy sighed at her lazy son. Then she had a brilliant idea. With another flick of her wand she conjured a bucket of ice-freezing water above Draco's head. "I'm gonna count to three Draco." Still Draco did not move not knowing of the bucket.

"_One_…_Two_…oh get up Draco! I really don't want to do this!" Still he made no attempt to move.

"Fine have it your way…_Three_." With that she poured the ice-freezing water above Draco's head. Instantly he jumped out of bed with a yelp and was now sitting on the floor, soaked, staring at his mother.

"WHAT!"

"I warned you, boy."

"There was no need for that!"

Narcissa Malfoy started to laugh at her son. "Why...why are you laughing?! This is not amusing!"

"Oh to me it is extremely."

Draco got up off the now wet floor and walked over to his mirror past his now cackling mother.

"What's so important about today anyway?" Draco said whilst gazing at himself in the mirror.

His mother stopped her laughter and put on a serious face. "You don't know?" she asked now coming towards him. "If I did I wouldn't of asked, now would I? He said now turning from the mirror and looking at his mother.

"September 1st ring any bells for you Draco?" She said folding her arms.

"September 1st?" Draco said to himself, thinking what he must be doing on September the first. His mother sighed and gave up. "Hogwarts! You're going back to school today!"

"Oooohhhh…well I should start packing shouldn't I?" He said smirking at his now angry mother.

* * *

Blaise Zabini lay sprawled out across his sitting room floor. There were empty bottles of Butterbeer and Fire Whisky everywhere.

"Master! Master!" cried Zonk entering the room and standing next to his now waking master.

"Uuuugghhhh...what I do last night? Why is there a funny taste in my mouth?…uuuugghhhh." Blaise said attempting to role over onto his stomach.

"Master's mother had a going away party for you sir." Zonk said trying to help role his master over onto his stomach.

"I'm going somewhere?" Blaise managed to say getting onto his elbows and looking up at Zonk.

"Oh yes…doesn't master know what day it is today?"

"Tuesday?...no, Monday?" Blaise said finding a half empty bottle of Butterbeer and started draining it.

"Sir, its September 1st."

"And that day has a special significants to me, _how_?" He said, now looking for something else to drink.

"Master is off to Hogwarts today." Zonk said now trying to help his master off the ground.

"Awwwww shit…school?" He said hitting his forehead and sliding his hand down his face slowly.

"Not to worry master. I have packed your trunk and all you need now to do now is…umm…_bathe_."

"Bathe huh? Sounds good, I'll do just that." He said now making his way to the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Draco was leaning against the wall across from the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ wondering where in heck Blaise was. _Where gonna miss the bloody train if he doesn't show up!_ Looking around to see if he was anywhere in sight. All he could see where muggles, muggles and more muggles. _Screw it I'm not missing the train for him!...maybe another 5 minutes but that's it._

"Hey sunshine, miss me?" Blaise said appearing out of know where with a big smile.

"Where have you been?" Draco said angrily.

"Bathing."

"Bathing? It doesn't matter, lets go where gonna miss the train because of you." Draco said and ran straight through the portal between platforms 9 and 10.

Draco reappeared on the other side to the sight of the Hogwarts Express. Moments later Blaise also reappeared next to Draco.

"Hey lets put or bags in and find a compartment."

"Ok."

The two Slytherins made there way onto the filling train, trying to find a compartment to settle into. They came along one after a 5 minute walk along the carriageway into a now empty compartment, after Blaise scared away the first years.

Settling them selves in there was a knock at there compartment door and Gregory Goyle had entered.

"Good morning you bowl of sunshine, you." Blaise said with a big smile. Goyle grunted in response. "Hey Drake don't you have to go to the prefects carriage?" Blaise had said seeing Ernie Macmillan walk past towards the prefects carriage. _Oh bollix! I forgot, stupid prefect duties._

Draco got up out of his seat and made his way to the door, to be driven back by and excited Pansy Parkinson. "Oh Drakey-poo! I've missed you sooo much!"

"Get off me women!" She seemed to ignore Draco and pushed him back down onto his seat smothering him with hugs.

"Bl-Bla-B-Blaise help!" Draco tried to say through Pansy's hugs.

"Aww but you guys look so cute." Blaise said putting on a cute face with his hands on his cheeks.

"BLASIE!"

"Coming!" Blaise said snapping out of his cute mode and grabbing Pansy around the waste and hoisting her of like nothing. "Lem'me go Zabini!" She screamed and started punching the air. "Run Draco! Run for the hills!" Blaise said trying to contain a screaming Pansy. Draco got up and gave Blaise a nod before running out into the carriageway. He put on his prefect badge and made his way to the compartment.

Draco entered the compartment just as the Head Boy was discussing the rounds. "We will have a meeting—nice of you to join us Malfoy…and where's Parkinson?" The Head Boy looked to Draco entering the carriage. Draco smirked at the Head Boy "Why would I care?" he sat down by himself until Pansy arrived. "Hey Parkinson, it's nice of you to join us as well." She made a threatening face at the Head Boy and made her way over to Draco. _Oh come on! Can't I be at peace without her always being here? _He stretched out over the seat making sure there was no room for her. She sat on his leg anyway.

* * *

"Don't you two ever talk?" Blaise said to Crabbe and Goyle getting sick of the silence. Crabbe opened his mouth to say something until a second year knocked on there door. "Umm sorry…ahh this is for you Blaise." Blaise growled at the boy making him drop the scroll and dashed in the other direction. "Would you be so kind Crabbe?" Blaise said with his hand out stretched. Crabbe picked up the scroll and handed it to Blaise. "Thank you my dear, hugs and kisses." Blaise said to a now grimacing Crabbe. He unrolled the scroll and read.

_Dear Mr. Zabini_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch_

_in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"What is it?" Goyle grunted.

"An invite to lunch." Blaise said with a smile.

"Oh nice! When we going?"

"_We, _there is no_ we,_ but there is me. Sorry Goyle my boy but I was invited and you…well its kinda obvious." Blaise said leaving the compartment.

* * *

"So this year I wanted to mix things up and have different houses patrol with other house prefects." The Head Boy said. Finishing his introduction into this years plans. "Any questions?" Hermione Granger's hand shot up in an instant. _Well there's a big surprise._ "Will we have any say in who our other partners will be?" she said lowering her hand. "Oh now there's the fun, I and Natalie here will decide your partner for the whole year.

"Are we done I'm starving?" Ron Weasley said aloud, going red that he new everyone heard.

"Oh well there's a big surprise!" Draco sneered

"No one was asking you Malfoy!"

"Settle down Weaslebee, did mummy not give you a kiss goodbye?"

Ron stood up from where he was sitting fist clenched, Draco would have been standing as well but he had lost all feeling to his leg, no thanks to Pansy. Ernie also stood up going to stop anything if it did happen. "Ron, don't he's not worth it." He heard Granger whisper to Ron. "Yes, listen to your girlfriend Weaslebee." He sneered. She gave him her famous death glare that he knew too well.

The Head Boy broke the silence. "Ok that's enough! I want all prefects to start there rounds in half an hour got it? Dismissed." He said waiting for them to leave. Ron stormed out pushing past Ernie. Hermione got up "I got it Hermione." Ernie said and rushed off to Ron. "Get off me woman!" Draco said pushing Pansy off of him getting up and leaving.

He had to get away before she got to him. He made all his way the past all the other compartments to the end of the train. There was a door that leads out to a ledge. He opened the door and entered the ledge, wind immediately swaying his hair about. He took a deep breath a closed his eyes. _Quiet, peace and quiet, away from Pansy's from Weasley's and Mudblood Granger's._

_This…this is good._

**A/N: Hey guys this is another long chapter for all of yous, there was more to it but I thought it was too long so I'll make it the next chapter. Lucky yous. Ok so what you guys think of the Chapter? I hope you like it. Thanks for the few people that have reviewed (4 people) laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 6**

**Arrival**

Hermione left the prefects carriage as soon as Draco had left, hoping to find Ron. "Whats wrong Granger? Worried about your boyfriend?" Pansy sneered at her. "Shove off Parkinson!" Hermione said in a threatening tone going slightly pink. Pansy saw this and started to laugh. "Oh this is rich! You _do_ like Weasley! Don't you?" Pansy shrieked off with laughter, heading off to find Draco.

_How could an ugly girl like her even have a boyfriend! Let alone Malfoy, he hates her!__...on a second thought, no those two deserve each other!_ She thought to herself. Up ahead she saw Ernie leaning against the window outside a compartment.

He looked around and saw her coming towards him. "Oh hey Hermione." He said looking at her then back to the compartment door.

"Whats going on? Where's Ron?" she asked him.

"I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He was gonna find Malfoy and do something stupid, that is…until I pushed him and locked him in this compartment." He said looking through the glass at a calming Ron.

"Ernie let me talk to him, unlock the door." She said to Ernie.

"Alright." He unlocked the compartment door with a flick of his wand. "I'm out here if you need…_assistance_." He said and opened the door for Hermione. "Thanks." She said to him and entered the compartment.

Ron sat in the seat looking out the window. He glanced quickly at Hermione and looked back out the window. She sat down opposite him. "Ron? Ron are you alright?" she asked. He didn't replay but still gazed out the window. "Ron, Malfoy's a slimy git, you shouldn't listen to what he says."

"I know Hermione it's just…" Ron said nothing sitting in his seat his face started going red.

"What is it Ron?" she said putting his hand into hers.

He looked into her chestnut-brown eyes. He went even redder and looked back down at his feet.

"It's…its ahh….its nothing. Let's just do our prefect rounds and then find Harry." Ron said getting up from his seat and heading towards the door and disappearing.

_Ron's probably just in one of his moods…ugh I need some fresh air._ She thought, getting up and heading to the end of the train. She opened the door that leads out to the ledge and bumped into some one. Some one fit.

"Oh I'm sorry I—"

"No, no it's my fault I didn't see you, my apolo…Granger?"

Hermione looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question Granger." He said pushing past her and entering the train.

"Look where you're going next time Granger! You nearly knocked me off the stupid ledge."

"You walked into me!" she yelled back.

"Now why would _I_ do that?" he said smirking at her.

"Run off to Pansy Malfoy!" she yelled at him. Students near the end of the train where popping there heads out of there compartments trying to find the source of the commotion.

Draco was angered at what Hermione said. "You better watch your self _mudblood!_" She slammed the door and was now standing alone, her hair being whipped about by the wind. She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

_That mean, stupid, selfish, pig headed git!_ She stood there looking down at the trailing train tracks. _Idiot!_

* * *

_Who does Granger think she is! Stupid mudblood! I hope she falls off the train and...AAAARRrrrrggghhhhh!! _He stopped and leaned against the nearest compartment door. _My wrist…it burns! _He clasped his wrist in pain, wincing. It felt as if a blunt knife was digging slowly and painfully into his wrist. People where now looking at him strangely, too afraid to see if he was alright, on the count that it was Malfoy. Then it abruptly stopped just like it came. _I don't think he's very happy._ He thought collecting himself and heading back to his compartment. 

"Where's Blaise?" he asked seeing he wasn't in the compartment.

"At some lunch, with a Slughorn guy." Goyle said angrily.

"Slughorn?...you don't mean _Professor_ Slughorn do you?"

Goyle grunted and went back to staring into space. Draco sat down by himself and closed his eyes. The compartment door opened and with it some shrieking. "Dracoooo! I was looking everywhere for you darling!" Pansy shrieked coming into the compartment and sitting on his lap. He grimaced and pushed her off. "Not now, I got a headache." He lied trying to get her to back off. She didn't get the hint.

The compartment door opened again and standing at the doorway was Hermione. "Malfoy! You're supposed to be doing your rounds! You to Parkinson!" she said angrily at the two Slytherins. "Sod off Granger! Go to your excuse of a boyfriend!" Parkinson sneered.

"Ron is not my boyfriend!" Hermione said angrily.

"Not how we see it Granger." She said shaking her head.

"Pansy could you shut up!" Draco said looking at her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised.

"Don't think I'm doing it for you mudblood, you're both giving me a migraine." He said rubbing his forehead, now actually getting a headache.

"Why would I think that, you selfish bastard!" she said and stormed off.

_She's got a temper that one has._

* * *

Blaise left after the lunch and headed back to the compartment. He saw Hermione Granger furious and upset storming away from his compartment. 

"Having a good day Granger?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Sod off Zabini!" she said pushing past him.

"What happen? You and Weasley broke up?" Blaise pouted.

She screamed and turned around and glared at Blaise burning a hole straight through him. "If your gonna stare Granger, take a picture." _Oh if looks could kill I'd be a dead man a hundred times over. _She glared at him, if possible, more threatening than before. _Maybe I should stop?_ "Hit a nerve did I?" She pulled out her wand pointing it at Blaise. _Had to flap your mouth didn't you?!_ Blaise smiled.

"Your not gonna jinx me are you?..._prefect_?" he said. He knew reminding her about being a prefect would settle her down. She put away her wand and stomped off.

Blaise walked into the compartment but couldn't shut the door. "Stupid door." He repeatedly started slamming the door but it wouldn't close. All of a sudden the door flung open throwing Blaise into Goyle.

Malfoy laughed but then stopped. _Wait a second…did I just see a pair of feet?_

"Settle down Bessie!" Blaise said to a now angry Goyle. He grunted and closed the door.

"What Slughorn want?" Malfoy asked still pondering on if what he saw was real.

"To get acquainted with the students who where, '_well connected_'."

"Oh yeah? Who was there?"

"McLaggen, some fella called Belby, Longbottom, Potter and Weaslette."

"Longbottom? Why would he want to see Longbottom?" Draco said shocked. "Potter, oh now there's a surprise." He said sarcastically. "The Weasley girl to huh? Interesting."

"The Weasley girl was there?!" Pansy said. "Why does everyone thinks she's so attractive, she's nothing special, you even said so once didn't you Zabini." She question Blaise.

"Well…she's more attractive then you, that's for sure." Blaise said with a chuckle.

Pansy gasped and pointed to Blaise threateningly. "You take that back Zabini!"

"No! It's true; your face looks as if it was hit by an on coming bus." Draco and Blaise laughed.

"That's not funny!" sniffed Pansy. "Draco tell him to stop!"

"Must I?" Pansy gave him a dangerous look. Draco sighed. "Ok Blaise that's enough."

"Fine." Blaise sighed. "I'll stop if your parrot stops."

"PARROT!" Shrieked Pansy trying to push past Draco to strangle Blaise.

"Jeez! Look what happens when you don't feed your animals Malfoy." Goyle and Crabbe burst into laughter. Pansy who didn't think this was funny got up and left. Expecting Draco to come after her.

"Finally! I thought she would never leave, thanks Blaise." Draco said leaning back into the seat and now stretching out.

"Why are you with her then?" Blaise said pulling out a bottle of Butterbeer from his bag.

"I'm not she just wont leave me alone! Anyone else would be better."_ Even Granger would be…WHAT! No she wouldn't! She's a mudblood for goodness sake!_ Draco snapped open his eyes shaking the thoughts away.

The train ride onwards was a quiet peaceful ride, something Draco needed. Pansy never came back and he has Blaise to thank for that. It had started to rain and get dark. The four Slytherins put on there school robes. They were nearing Hogwarts now.

"I'm so hungry." Goyle said breaking the silence. Blaise looked up from his book and smirked, while Crabbe nodded in agreement. "Yes, I could do with a bit of food, and a cold drink." Draco said looking out into the darkness.

The trained stopped and students where now piling out of the train. Blaise was dragged off in the rush with Crabbe and Goyle leaving Draco behind. Draco had long forgotten about seeing a pair of feet in mid air until he heard a faint cough. He turned around brandishing his wand.

"I know you're here. Show yourself." _Either I'm going crazy or someone is in this room with me…crazy seems certain._ Draco listened intently but couldn't hear anything. _It's officially…I've lost my mind_. He turned around and was about to leave the train until he heard a small sigh. He turned around and shot a spell to no specific direction in the compartment. "_Pertrificus Totalus!_" he heard a loud thud on the ground.

There were now visible feet and a hand on the floor. _An Invisibility Cloak!_ He pulled the cloak off and chuckled at who he saw. "Potter? Well, well this is quite surprising." _Whats Potter doing here!? He's been here the whole time? And how did he get an Invisibility Cloak?_ "Well Potter I must be off, a feast to head off to and all." He smirked and then stomped down hard crushing Harry's noses. "Oh…I think I'm going to confiscate this also." Draco said holding up Harry's cloak.

He laughed and left Harry in the compartment hoping that the train will take him back to London.

* * *

_Harry Where are you?_ Hermione thought nervously as the first years walked into the hall. "Ron what happens if something bad happened Harry?" Hermione said looking at Ron. Either he went pink or she was just imagining things because it went away quite quickly. 

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione don't worry." _Easy for you to say!_

She looked at the Slytherin table and was surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't there either. _Did something happen to both of them? I hope there alright…wait, I hope Harry's alright. I couldn't care less for Malfoy; that slimy git._

* * *

_Malfoy you bastard! Where are you!_ Blaise thought nervously watching the first years walk in. _Hey I growled at that one._ "Zabini where's Draco?" Pansy asked worriedly looking at Blaise. _Wow she really is ugly…hmm ugly is too tame a word for he facer._ "That's a good question." He said to her. "Didn't you see him after the train ride?" she asked now tearing. "No I didn't, I was dragged off by 'Dumb and Dumber arse here." Blaise said indicating Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Look Parkinson, I'm sure he's fine." Blaise said with a fake smile. _Hope he is anyway._

He looked across to the Gryffindor table and saw that Potter wasn't there either. _Ok Potter's not there to? Something's up._ He saw Hermione glaring at him. _Why must she do that! It's uncomfortable! _He smirked back at her.

* * *

As Draco opened the big oak doors he could smell the food coming from the Great Hall. _Ok the sorting must be over, but how am I gonna get in without anyone seeing me?...The cloak of course!, god Draco you can be thick some times. _He pulled on the cloak and opened the doors. He could see Blaise talking to Theodore Nott. He made his way over to the table and squeezed in between him and a second year. "The fuck?" Blaise said surprised. 

Draco pulled off the cloak and revealed himself. "You bastard! Where have you been?!" Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Now is that away you should greet your friend?" Draco said smirking.

Blaise punched Draco in the arm and chuckled. Blaise lowered his voice so only Draco could hear him. "Hey, where's Potter?"

Draco beamed at Blaise but instead of telling him why he started piling on food. Blaise looked at him and waited for him to tell him. He turned back to Blaise. "I broke his nose and left him on the train." Blaise laughed. "That's a good one."

Draco looked confused; I wasn't implying that I was joking. "What do you mean?"

"Well I do believe you broke his nose." He said looking over at the entrance to the Great Hall. Draco turned and saw Potter walking towards the Gryffindor table with a badly disfigured nose and dry blood all over his face. "He kinda looks like a zombie don't you think?" Blaise chuckled.

"How did he get off the tra—"

"Drakey-poo!! Oh you had me sooo worried!" Pansy said trying to get past Blaise and Theo. "Umm…Malfoy." Theo said pointing at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked over to see nearly every Gryffindor give the Death Glare at Malfoy. _Oh I've got some fans._ Draco smirked and put on Harry's cloak making himself disappear.

He revealed himself and smirked at the Gryffindor table. "Wow Malfoy it's either you got a death wish or you've gone mad." Blaise said putting a drumstick in his mouth.

"I've already got one…remember." Malfoy slumped down and had lost his appetite. _Wow Blaise you sure have the gift of the gab!_ Blaise thought remembering Malfoy's mission. "Sorry I didn't mean to—"

"No…no it's fine, really." Draco sighed.

* * *

_Either we really got to Malfoy or something must be really wrong._ Hermione thought looking at the now depressed Malfoy. _I didn't mean to glare so menacingly…wait, listen to what your saying Hermione! Big no-no! Who cares! Malfoy sure wouldn't care! Why should I care for that cockroach! _"Err Hermione? You ok?" Ginny asked seeing that Hermione was confused about something. "What? No I ahh I-I'm fine, I'm fine." She stuttered. 

"OoooK…no more sugar for you stutter girl." She said taking away Hermione's piece of cake she was bout to eat and started eating it herself. "Hey that was the last piece, _my_ piece!" Ginny giggled and had the look of desire on her face. "Mmmm oh Hermione this is sooo good…shame you don't have any." And with that she took another bite. Hermione laughed at her friend.

* * *

Draco lay in his four-poster bed wide awake. _How in the world am I gonna do this?! I'm only sixteen! Well at least I got Borgin to look at that cabinet there's a start._

"Mmmm yes I would love some taffy." Blaise slurred sleepily moving into another position.

Draco smiled at his friend. _Ok let's think of something else…Why was Granger so cheery down at the feast, Weaslette stole her piece of cake; a good cake might I ad, and she just laughs at her? She looks nice when she laughs… hey wait…WHAT? I don't think that! I think Grangers a no hoper and a bossy know-it-all…plus she's a stupid mudblood!_

_Stupid Granger…_

**A/N: Ok!! Hermione's POV has now officially entered the story! Woot! does Napoleon dance well what did you guys think? Huh? Good crap? What? I personally didn't like the beginning, but hey! I had writers block Hahaha. Ok guys make me smile and leave a comment!**

**(Oh yea) I was meaning to put one of these up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, just Zonk** **D oh and Blaise's kick arse attitude!**

**D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 7**

**First Day**

He ran and didn't look back. He could hear himself panting; he could hear the tapping of his feet hitting the marble floor as he ran. He could hear him close behind, cackling his cold snake-like laugh.

_This isn't real! I'm dreaming! Wake up Draco!_

He was getting closer his laughs now filling his mind.

_No! Get out! Wake up!_

_You can't run or hide from me_. Sang the voice in his head.

Draco stumbled and fell to the floor. He was getting closer the laughing now filling his head. _Draco. Draco I'm coming for you._

"No!" he opened his eyes and kicked hard. He heard a growl and then a thud on the floor. He awoke to the boy's dormitory of the Slytherin common room, dripping in cold sweat. Something moved on the floor in front of his bed. "Aaarrrgghh…my fuck'in jaw." The voice said.

"Blaise? Is that you?" Malfoy asked realizing what he had just did.

Blaise grabbed Draco's bed post and pulled himself up, clutching his jaw in the other hand. He looked at Draco in a confused look. "Hey can I ask a Question?"

"Umm, ok."

"Yeah, so _why_ were you trying to kick my fucking head off!" he said opening and closing his jaw, to check if it was ok.

"S-sorry, I was having a bad dream."

"Tell me about it, I thought you where having a seizure or some shit." He said now leaning against the bed post. "What a great start to the first day of school uh?" Flashing a smile. Draco grinned.

"I'll see you at breakfast kay." He said leaving the room waving to his friend.

Draco had a hot shower in the prefect's bathroom and got dressed. He headed out to the Great Hall until some one called him. "Oi Malfoy!" _Potter._ He sighed inwardly. He turned around to see Potter centimetres away from his face. "Oooo, careful there Potter, don't want people getting the wrong idea." He said with a smirk.

Harry glared at Draco and took a step back. "Give me back my cloak." He said trying to keep a calm tone.

"Hmm, don't think I can do that Potter. You see I've confiscated it and you wont be getting it back…any time soon." He said with a fake smile.

Harry pulled out his wand pointing it at Draco's face. "Give it back you git!" he said now not trying to hide his anger.

"Tut, tut Potter, threatening a prefect? Oh that will not do now will it?...Go on Hex me! Do it!" He said with a bit of seriousness in his eyes. Harry looked at him confused. "Harry! Stop what you are doing and put your wand away!" Hermione had come around the corner trying to find the source of the commotion.

"He wont give my cloak back Hermione." He said through gritted teeth.

"Harry you know you can't attack a prefect!" She said to him pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes, Potter listen to your mudblood friend and scram. Or else I'll have no choice but to report you." he said with a big smirk. "Oh and Granger, I don't need your help. I can look after myself, mudblood."

"I WASN'T HELPING YOU! I NEVER WOULD AND NEVER WILL, YOU PIG-HEADED, ARROGENT, SELFISH…BASTARD!!" She screamed. Tears falling from her eyes. _I think I went a wee bit too far._ "Well then, have a nice day. Mudblood, Scarhead." He said with a put on smile and walked off.

* * *

"_BASTARD!"_

"Seems like someone's in a foul mood this morning." Blaise said to himself looking up from his cereal to see where the yelling was coming from. "I wonder..." He sighed and saw Draco strut into the Great Hall with a big smirk on his face. "I wonder what he did now." Blaise said with a grin.

He sat down across from Blaise still keeping the smirk on his face. Blaise leaned in. "I'm guessing, that." He said motioning to the door. "Was your work?" Draco looked up at his friend. "You guessed right, my friend." He said grabbing a piece of toast off the try and started to butter it. _Hahaha that should teach Granger. I don't need her help for anything. I don't need help from any mudblood._ He thought biting into his piece of toast.

The bell rang and the breakfast disappeared, signalling to all the students to go to there first class. "Oh joy, Transfiguration." Blaise said glumly. The boys made there way to class. The day went by slowly. By the time lunched rolled around, Draco was starving. _Note to self. Eat more at breakfast._

Draco was walking back to the castle when he heard his name called. "Malfoy!" _Granger._ He sighed inwardly. He turned around to see her walking towards him. They had just finished Care of Magical Creatures. Remembering this mornings run in he braced himself for the worse. "Malfoy." She said reaching him looking at the ground. "Umm, there's a prefect meeting this Friday night." She said still looking at the ground.

"Err, ok?" he said still looking at her. _Why won't she look at me?_ The wind picked up and her loose scarf she had wrapped around her neck took flight. She tried to grab at it but failed. It flew high above the grounds and vanished on the rooftops of Hogwarts. She finally looked up. There eyes met. _Wow…her eyes._ "Is that all Granger?" he sneered looking away quickly. "Yes." She replied quietly and made her way towards the castle.

"Granger, wait!" He said. She turned around and met his eyes again. "G-Granger, I'm…I'm—" _I'm not going to say it! I refuse to! I am a Malfoy we do not apologise to filthy Mudbloods or anyone for that matter!_

"What is it Malfoy?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm—" _Stop! Don't say another word!_

"Drakey-poo!" Pansy squealed behind Draco. Draco turned around and was nearly knocked to the floor by Pansy, jumping into him and hugging him fiercely. Hermione sighed in disgusted and left them. "Oh Draco, I've missed you all day. Didn't you hear me call for you after each class?" _Yeah, but I was too bust running from you._ "No." he lied managing to get her off of him. He turned around and Granger wasn't there

Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating his lunch. Blaise still hadn't entered the hall. _To think I was gonna apologise to a filthy mudblood! She doesn't even deserve to talk to me…but her eyes…NO! Her eyes are disgusting! Putrid!_ Draco slapped himself making everyone who heard the noise to look at him strangely. _Well that was embarrassing._

Blaise entered the hall and came over to the table. "Hows it going beautiful?" he said sitting down across from him. "Brilliant." He said glumly. "I'm guessing today's not a very nice day?" he said helping himself to a piece of Shepard's Pie. Draco grunted. "At least it's nearly over."

The bell rang again and the food vanished. Students started going to there next class. "Charms then Potions." Draco said to Blaise who was about to take the last bite out of his pie but bit the fork instead making him curse. Putting a smile on Draco's face.

* * *

"Hermione…you ok?" Harry asked looking worriedly at Hermione, who has been extremely quiet since this morning. "Hey your not still upset about this morning are you?" she didn't answer Harry but continued to stare blankly ahead of her. _His eyes…so gentle and so sad…I wonder whats…Hermione Jean Granger! Listen to yourself! Why should you care if Malfoy is upset!? He sure wouldn't, not in a million years! Why would you? _"Hermione?" Harry said snapping her out of her thoughts. "H-Harry I'm fine, really." She said giving him a sad smile.

* * *

Potions was the last class of the day. Draco's favourite lesson. He sat at the back of the class with Blaise. He saw Granger sit at a table near the front with Potter and Macmillan. _Not a surprise that Weasley didn't make it._ He laughed inwardly. Draco wasn't paying attention to anything Professor Slughorn saying. _Her eyes…so caring and embracing… and her—_"Blaise slap me!"

"Mmkay." He said slapping Draco across the face.

"Ow! Why you hit me so hard?"

"You weren't being specific how hard I could hit!"

"Well I should think you would know not to hit me so hard!"

"…True. Well I quite enjoyed it." He said putting on a smile. "So what was troubling you so bad?"

"I…I was having scary thoughts." _But they where true. Shut up!_

"About a girl?" He said continuing his attempt at making the potion he was told to make.

"What? No…no it wasn't a girl…why would you think that? That's just silly."

"Ok, ok no need to get defensive! Jeez." He said.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy! What are you thinking?! Don't ever think of this again! Why would you think of that in the first place?! You have more important things to think about and not some stupid mudblood!_

_Stupid Granger!_

* * *

The day finished and everyone was heading to dinner. Hermione sat at the dinner table picking at her food. _What was he going to say this afternoon?_ The question puzzled her mind. _That was the first time in the history of Hogwarts that he didn't insult me…why?_ She looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson all over Malfoy as usual. _How can she not see that he obviously hates her! Clueless, blind cow! _"How can Parkinson not see that Malfoy hates her?" she asked Ginny who was talking to her boyfriend Dean Thomas.

"Umm Hermione? Why do you care? Its just Malfoy and Parkinson."

"What?! I don't care!" _yes you do. Shut up!_

"Ok no need to get angry." Ginny said with a giggly smile.

Hermione went back to her dinner she glanced up one last time. Draco turned his head but caught her eye. They stared at each other.

_His eyes…_

_Her eyes…_

"Hermione you ok? You're looking a bit red." Hermione looked away from Malfoy. "What?! No I-I'm fine I-Its just hot that's all." She said now going back to her meal. Ginny looking at her weirdly.

"Dude you ok? Your as pink as if someone slapped you…oh wait that was me." Blaise said looking at Malfoy weirdly. _I've_ _never seen Draco a bright pink before, Interesting._

"What?! Yes of course I'm fine!...Pink? What are you talking about? Malfoys don't go pink!" he said instantly going back to his dinner.

_Bloody Granger!_

_Stupid Malfoy!_

**A/N: Yeah sorry for not posting soon, got slack lol. Yeah so what do you guys think? Should I slow it down? I don't think I'm moving too fast though. But if you think I am please let me know. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I got writers block around potions. **

**D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill; I don't own anything besides Zonk. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 8**

**Partners**

The first week back and it went by extremely slowly. From Tuesday onwards Draco started to count the days until the weekend. He awoke tiredly and early on Friday morning. He sat on his bed with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes quickly as someone came into the boys dorm.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Sleep well? No bad dreams?" Blaise said flashing a smile. He had just returned from the bathroom and started to get changed.

"Must you do that in front of me Blaise?" he said turning to his side and looking out the window.

"Look, I know it is very intimidating to some people but that's just who I am."

"Oh shut up Blaise."

Blaise laughed and put on his school pants. "A shower would do you good sunshine, and seeing how you got the prefects bathroom…you should use it." He buttoned his shirt and lazily wrapped his tie around his collar.

"Yeah ok, I'll meet you at breakfast then."

"It's a date." They both laughed at one an other. Draco grabbed his things and made his way to the prefects bathroom.

Draco turned on the shower feeling the temperature with his fingers and adjusting to the right heat. He disrobed and then stepped in. The water trickled down his muscular and cut-tight body. He squeezed some shampoo into his hand and started spreading it thoroughly through his hair.

He turned off the water and stepped out. He wiped away some fog from the mirror so he could see himself. He finished brushing his teeth and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked around and couldn't find his cloths anywhere. _Blaise!_ He made his way back to the Slytherin common room with just a towel draped around his waist. Girls giggled and stared as the pasted him. Draco got scared when he started seeing a few boys giggly and scared so he picked up his pace.

He ran around a corner and ran into some one knocking them to the ground. "Watch where your…Granger?"

"Malfoy!" She got up and looked at him angrily. "What is your problem?!" She said glaring at him.

"My problem? You ran into me!"

"What! You did!" She pointed at him. "And…and why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she said now looking him up and down.

"Like what you see Granger?" He said with a grin and moving his eyebrows. Draco laughed as he saw her go pink.

"W-what? N-no! That's disgusting!" She said looking away from him. Draco laughed again but stopped when he saw her glare at him furiously. "Well if you would be so kind and to move so I can make my way back to my common room and get dressed…or you can continue to stare." She went pink again. "Sod off Malfoy!" She pushed past him and walked off.

"Don't deny it!" he yelled after her laughing.

Draco quickly made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He was no completely dry as he opened the door to the boy dormitory. Blaise sat on his bed with his clothes at his feet. "Ello sexy!"

"Ha-ha." Draco said looking at him.

"What?" he said stifling his laugh.

"Oh don't give me that! You know very well what!" He said squinting at him.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine you caught me, see you at breakfast. At least it's not a bad start to the day." He said leaving the room smiling furiously. Draco finished getting dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

As he entered he saw Granger looked up at him. He smirked at her moving his eyebrows. She shot him a furious look then went back to reading the Daily Prophet. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Blaise and started to pile on food.

Snape walked up to where Draco sat. Draco stopped eating and looked at him. "Yes Professor?" He took out a small folded piece of parchment and held it in front of Draco. "Read this quietly in your own time Draco…it concerns you-know-what." Draco nodded and took the piece of parchment and put it in his bag. Snape attempted a smile and walked off.

"Was that about…_thing_?" Draco nodded. "You know I'm here to help you, whatever you want when ever you want huh?"

"I know Blaise…thanks." Draco said with a small smile.

"You should do that often, it'll make you feel better. That's why I do it all the time." Blaise said flashing him a smile. "Plus it makes me look even more sexy."

Draco laughed and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

Draco looked at his timetable and saw he had a spare. "Blaise you got one to?"

"Yeah, but I got to finish off this Herbology essay and start on the Charms one."

"Ok." As Blaise walked off to the library, witch is rarely seen. Draco kind of had a happy feeling; he could now go somewhere quiet and rest.

He made his way out of the castle and down to the big oak tree by the Black Lake. He climbed the tree and settled himself on a thick branch. He remembered the note that Snape gave him and took it out of his bag. He opened it and started reading.

_My Dearest Draco_

_Draco I hope you have had a good week at school. I apologise that I or your father haven't sent you any news or letters. We have been busy. Draco I just wanted you to know that you can turn to Severus if you needed anything. _

_Your not in this alone…Your father wanted me to tell you to see him at the Hog's Head at your next Hogsmead trip. It concerns your mission._

_I miss and love you so much._

_Love your Mother._

_N. Malfoy_

Draco reread the letter several times over. He missed his mother so much. _I hope she's ok…I'll send her a letter tonight._

"Malfoy?" Someone said below.

It startled Draco and he slipped and fell out of the tree and landed on his back on the ground. He had winded himself and was coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry!" The person came over to help him up. Draco leaned against the oak tree with his eyes closed, air coming back into his lungs. He opened his eyes to see large nut-brown eyes staring back at him.

"Gr…Granger?" he said not taking his eyes away. She blinked and Draco snapped out of his trance. "Malfoy…I'm sorry I didn't think you'd fall."

"I'm fine, what are _you_ doing here anyway?" he sneered at her.

"I always come here when I want to think and get away. Why are you here?" she snapped back.

"And why would I tell you?" She sighed angrily and sat at the edge of the lake. He stared at the back of her head and noticed that her hair was up in a bun today. It looked nice. "Hey Granger…your hair looks nice."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"No what did you say about my hair?" She said turning around and looking at him.

"That it…that it looks ni—like a bird made a nest in your hair." _Why didn't you just say it? _

She glared at him and turned back around. Draco sat down and leaned against the tree. _Why didn't you just tell her it looked nice? Cause I hate her and cause she's a mudblood! That's why._

"Malfoy." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "What now?"

"We have a prefects meeting tonight remember."

"Oh yeah." _Like I'm going! Pfft!_

"You better go." She said now turning around again looking at him.

"And why should I?"

"Because that's your job as a prefect! Dumbledore' He shivered. 'gave you this privilege because he thought you would uphold its honour with respect!" she finished.

"Fine! I'll go, I promise! Don't get a your hopes up though mudblood!"

"Wouldn't dream on it!" she snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Ok then!"

"Ok!"

"Oh stop it! We're acting like 2 year olds…why are you smiling? This is not at all amusing!" She broke out with laughter. _Why do I have a sudden urge to laugh with her? This is stupid…she looks nice laughing though…BLAH!_

"Shut up, you _stupid_ Mudblood!" He said angrily at her. She stopped laughing and looked down at the ground. He got up and left.

* * *

_Mother_

_School is boring and slow as usual, I thought N.E.W.T.S where supposed to be tough?_

_Anyways, I'm doing fine. I hope you are doing fine. Sorry if I don't ask how father is…I hate the man. I have to go now mother. Take care…and yes I will as well._

_Much love,_

_D.Malfoy _

He had just finished his letter to his mother and tied it around Viento's leg. The bird took off immediately. Draco looked out the window of the Owlery and saw the time on the clock. 8:30. the meeting had already started about half-an hour ago. _Why should I go? I'm late as it is…but I did make a promise…to a mudblood, Malfoys keep promises no matter what!...fine go._

He mad his way to the room that the meeting was taking place. He opened the door and stepped inside. "And that's what me and Natalie have—Malfoy, surprise seeing you here!" The Head Boy said shocked at his arrival.

"I'm just keeping a promise." He said. Looking around at any spare seats. He saw Weasley and Granger sitting up the front. He kept on looking around until he saw Pansy sitting by herself. She motioned Draco to come sit in the empty seat she saved for him. _Don't think so!_ Draco leaned against the door and motioned the Head Boy to continue. He heard Pansy huff loudly.

"As I was saying, that's what Natalie and I have planed for this semester. NOW! If you all remembered I said we would mix it up a bit this year, and partner ourselves with other prefects from other houses. We have the draw and here they are."

The Head Boy cleared his throat before speaking. "O'Connor and Lesley, Bishop and Clarkson, Weasley and Abbot, Parkinson and Davidson, Malfoy and Granger." Pansy's elbow slipped and her chin hit the desk and Weasley fell from his chair. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh with the rest of everybody else.

When the Head Boy finished he spoke again. "I hope you're all happy with these arrangements. It's getting late so…lets say…tomorrow night after dinner we have another short meeting just to get to know our partners aye? Should be fun! Goodnight!" Everyone got up to leave. Draco didn't wait for Pansy he left straight after it was finished.

_Granger! __How did I get Granger! I have to patrol with that…that MUDBLOOD! Well look on the plus side, Weaslebee isn't very happy about the pick either._ Draco laughed remembering seeing Weasley fall off his chair.

Draco got back to the Slytherin common room and headed straight for the dorm. He opened the door to see Blaise wasn't back from the library yet, Theo was reading a book and Crabbe was snoring away. Theodore Nott looked up from his book. "Sup dude."

"Nothing much. I think I'll have an early night…hey did you see Blaise?"

"Nah bud, I think he's at the library, and Goyle's with him I think."

"Oh ok." He said taking off his robe and his tie. He walked over to his bed and collapsed into it. "Night."

"Yeah, night bud."

* * *

"MALFOY! Why would he think of putting you with Malfoy! He knows he hates you! Hermione you listening?" _He kept his promise…for me…NO! Get that out of your head, he didn't do it for you he was there because Pansy probably reminded him, yeah that's probably it but he said he was keeping a promise._ "Hermione?" she snapped out of what she was thinking. "Sorry Ron. My head was else were."

The made there way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in his usual chair by the fire reading a book. _Ugh! He still has that book?! I told him already to hand it in!_ "Harry! What are you still doing with that book?" She said as she and Ron made there way over. "Come on Hermione, its not like it's dangerous or anything." Harry said to her.

"You never know!" She said folding her arms.

"Hermione I'm sure this Prince fellow was ok." Ron said sitting down on the carpet.

"Yeah Hermione he's probably not a bad person."

"What makes you think it's a _he_? It could be a girl."

"Hermione…_Prince._" Ron said.

She sighed angrily. "Fine but I'm gonna find out who this Prince person is." She got up from the couch and made her way towards the girls dorm. She opened the door and saw Lavender Brown brushing her hair and Parvati Patil was finishing off an essay. "Hey Hermione." Lavender said continuing to brush her hair. "Hi." She replied.

She made her way to her bed and collapsed in it. "See that's what continuous studying will do to you Hermione." Parvati said looking up from her essay. Hermione didn't replay but fell straight to sleep.

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys!! This is my Christmas present to you guys. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It's longer then my others. Feel the Christmas spirit and leave me a review. It makes me happy to know that you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin, but Zonk.**

**Happy Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 9**

**A Few Friendly Words**

Sunlight broke through the clouds on this early Saturday morning, hitting the window of the boys dorm in the Slytherin common room. Draco felt the suns rays hit his back as he raised his head sleepily from his pillow. He looked to his left to see Blaise sound asleep with books and parchment everywhere. Draco smiled to himself.

He got up out of bed quietly, trying not to make any noise; it was a death wish if he did. The last person who 'accidentally woke sleeping Slytherin boys early on a Saturday, didn't turn out very well.'

He grabbed a fresh towel, his tooth brush and made his way to the Prefects bathroom. No one would be up this early on a weekend, so he should be fine walking back to the Slytherin common room not fully clothed. He remembered his encounter with Granger yesterday morning and chuckled to himself. _The look on her face was priceless._ His smile turned into a frown when he heard his name called be the person he least wanted to see.

"Malfoy!" _Why is he up this early?_ Draco turned around to see Potter glaring at him. "Yes Potter? What do you want…as you can see I'm really not in the mood." He said dully. "I want my cloak back."

"Like I sai—"

"You're gonna give it back." Harry whispered to him with his wand pushing against his neck. Draco smirked. "Potter, where not gonna do this again are we?"

"Put the wand down this instant Potter." A voice drawled behind Harry. Draco knew exactly who it was.

Harry turned around to see Snape glaring down at him. "But Professor! He has something that belongs to me!"

"_All_…I can see Potter, is a tooth brush in Mr. Malfoy's hand." Draco smirked behind Harry. "Be on you're way Potter…oh and 10 points from Gryffindor, for false accusations." Snape smirked.

Harry put his wand away and left without saying a word, they both watched him leave. Snape turned back to Draco. "Draco…Borgin left this letter to my care. It concerns a cabinet of some sorts; do you know what this is about?" Draco hesitated to tell him about the transporting cabinet. "No…umm it's probably something to do with my father." He lied, looking away from his eyes.

_He knows I'm lying!_ "…Anything else Professor?"

Snape was silent trying to get eye contact with Draco, but he did not look up from his feet. "No…nothing." He walked off. Draco sighed in relief. "Oh and Draco?" Draco stiffened up again showing his exposing upper-body tense. "Yes?" He said clearly still not looking at Snape. "If you need _anything_…any _help_ what soever…you know where my office is." He turned back around and headed off.

* * *

Draco sat in the large marble bathtub, bubbles floating throughout the water. He closed his eyes and slowly sank into the water. He surfaced from the water, wiping the water from his face and slicking back his hair. He looked to the floor where the towel and letter lay.

Draco took the letter and opened it. The empty envelope dropped into the water.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I have attempted repairs on the cabinet, but with no success._

_I have however replaced the broken mirror and the rusting handle._

_If you leave it in my position for another…month I can have it looking as good as new. I will do everything in my power to fix the cabinet…but it's not cheap Mr. Malfoy._

_Borgin._

Draco finished readying the letter and sighed. _This is getting harder and harder…can I do this?_

Draco finished and left the bathtub. He dried himself off and headed for the sink. He brushed his teeth whilst looking at his figure in the mirror. Draco smiled. _Blaise is right. I should really do this more often._ He thought smiling to himself.

Draco finished and headed back to the common room; with only a towel draped around his waist. _I better not make this a habit, what would father think, seeing me strut around the castle wearing barley nothing…BAH! Who cares, well let's just say I better not get used to it._ Draco chuckled and headed for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Wake up my black knight!" Blaise tiredly opened his eyes to see a semi-nude Draco Malfoy in front of him. "Dude…NO!" Blaise said as he buried his head into his pillow. "Hey I know it's intimidating to some guys but _HEY_! That's how Malfoys are." Draco said with a grin.

"Oh ha-ha, steal my material." Blaise said getting out of bed and trying not to look at Draco. "I think I'm blind."

"Oh that's not very nice, you're just jealous."

"Pfft…of what? That? Get of town." Blaise said turning around on his bed.

"See you keep denying it, just because I have a better penis." Draco said pulling of his towel and now stood naked in the middle of the boys dorm.

"Oh please son, I am the god of the dicks! I am Dicklasaurus."

"No…your dickless that's what you are mate." Draco said with a grin.

Theodore Nott got up rubbing his eye. "Wuzz gonin ooon?" He asked sleepily. He saw Draco and snapped wide awake. "_DUDE!_ Put on some pants!" He said throwing his pillow at Draco; witch he caught and was now covering his groin area.

"Ugh, Malfoy you can keep that pillow, better yet, burn it in you're spare time." Theo said and headed for the door and left.

"See Drake…your penis scared him away." Both boys laughed loudly, waking Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't seem too pleased. "Oh you're just both upset because your dicks are microscopic." Blaise said and laughed harder. Blaise soon stopped as he saw both Crabbe and Goyle heading towards him. "Eeep." Is all Blaise said before he bolted out of the room leaving Draco in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Hermione sat under the big oak tree down by the lake. Reading a book. _I'm gonna find out who this Prince person is no matter what!_ "Watcha reading Granger?" _Malfoy?_ She turned around seeing if anybody was there but she saw nobody. She furrowed her brow and went back to reading. "I asked you a question Granger." Came Draco's voice again.

She turned around and still saw no one. She was getting frustrated. "Where are you Malfoy?" she said annoyed.

"Right beside you." He answered back instantly.

"This isn't funny Malfoy." She said getting up and putting the book back into her bag. She heard him sigh. "Fine Granger." He appeared to her left smirking his smirk. She gaped at him.

"How long have you been there?" she said still gaping

"Oh…about a good…20 minutes. So why you reading old copies of _Hogwarts a History_?" He said grinning at her.

"Why would you care?" She snapped back.

"Woah! Ok Granger!" Draco said raising his hands up in defence. "Didn't mean to offend."

"Oh there's a first." She snapped back again.

"Ok, I can clearly see you're not in the mood for talking, so I'll ju—"

"Wait? What? You wanna talk." She looked at him curiously. "What are you up to Malfoy?"

Draco put on a hurt face. "Granger, that hurts me deep, why would you suspect me of being up to something?" He grinned.

She sighed. "Fine…what do you want then?" she said impatiently.

He looked at her and leaned back against the big oak tree. "Well…if we're gonna be…_partners_." He shivered at the thought. "I was thinking we should exchange a few friendly words."

Hermione couldn't hear what she was hearing. He still hadn't insulted her or threatened her throughout the whole time they where talking. "Last night…why did you come?"

He looked at her. "Keeping a promise as all." _Oh my god! He did come for me!_ "Yeah I'm sure, you probably came for Parkinson." She sneered. Draco's faced changed and she knew he was angry.

"You think I was there for Parkinson?" Draco said getting up from the oak tree. She flinched.

"I just came to talk and you give me all this crap! I haven't done anything!"

"Haven't done _anything_? Malfoy you have bullied and tormented me for the past 5 years!" She snapped. _Oooo good point._

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE MY KINDNESS!! YOU FOWL, SELFCENTRED BASTARD!" Tears where now falling from her eyes. Draco couldn't look her in the eye. "THINK BEFORE WHAT YOU SAY!" She screamed and stomped off crying.

Draco stood there for a minute looking down at his feet. _She's right…what has she really ever done to me? Nothing…why did I even do or say such things? _

_I tell you why you dolt. Because of your father._

_But I hate him! _

_Yeah now you do, what about back then? You listened and did everything he said or asked of you. He did the Cruciatus Curse on you and made you think you deserved it! NO ONE deserves that! _

…

Draco stood there for what seemed to be hours to him going over and thinking about what he did to Hermione in the past 5 years. Draco was getting a mental beating.

_Draco you're mother would never want you to be like him…look at what you're becoming! _

"NO!" Draco yelled loudly.

_I WILL NEVER BECOME HIM!_

…_Prove us wrong become the better person._

* * *

It was dinner and Blaise had not seen Draco since this morning. _Strange. _"Oi Parkinson you seen Drake anytime today?" He asked her interrupting her conversation with Millicent Bulstrode. "No I haven't seen him either. I'm getting a bit worried; I hope nothings happened to him." _Yeah._

Blaise left dinner early to look for Draco; he didn't have to look far.

Draco sat at the bottom of the stair case looking at his feet. Blaise rushed over. "Drake, dude were you been at man?" He said sitting down next to his friend. He said nothing but sat there looking at his shoes. "Dude, whats up?...look at me." Draco turned his head facing his friend and smiled. "Come on man, lets go get something to eat." He nodded. They entered the Great Hall and sat near the end of the Slytherin table.

Dinner ended and students started heading off back to there common rooms. "Hey you coming?" Draco shook his head. "I have a prefect meeting." He said faintly.

"Ok…well I'll see you back there then." Blaise left hesitantly; taking looks back at his friend.

_Woah man! He is depressed as fuck! I gotta talk to him when he gets back…big time._

* * *

"Surprisingly it seems that everyone showed up…even Malfoy!...wow." the Head Boy said commencing the meeting.

"Ok everyone; like I said last night, this isn't really a meeting it's just a time to get to know you're partner better. Ok so everyone find there partner find a corner or whatever and yeah. Start away." The Head Boy said with a smile.

Everyone got up to find there partners everyone but Draco and Hermione. The Head Boy walked over to Hermione. "Look I know it's Malfoy but could you…I don't know…give him a chance or something?" She gave him look of absolute death. He backed away.

She got up slowly and made her way to where Draco was sitting. She summoned a chair and sat in front of him.

"Ok Malfoy here it is! I know you don't lik—"

"Granger…Granger I'm…I'm s-so-sor-s-sorr." _Say it you fool! Prove us wrong._

"Granger…I'm sorry." He said faintly.

She sat there bewildered at what he just said. "Wha-what?" she said surprised.

He still didn't take his eyes off of his shoes. "Granger I'm sorry…for everything."

"…"

"…"

They both sat there not saying anything. He looked at his shoes and she looked at him. "Malfoy look at me." He raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Granger…I'm sorry." He said again still keeping eye contact with her.

"Malfoy I-I-I-I-I-I umm—"

"Oh jeez! Look at the time! Ok everyone I hope you got to know you're partner better." The Head Boy smiled at them. "Ok so the patrolling rounds will be posted on your notice board in your common rooms by the next fortnight. Ok everyone goodnight." The Head Boy waved them off. Everyone was leaving, except Draco he sat there looking at his shoes once again.

"Malfoy—"

"Hermione come on!" Ron yelled from the hallway outside classroom. She looked at Ron then back to Draco.

"Umm…bye." She said to him and left, leaving him in the classroom by himself.

* * *

Blaise waited impatiently by the Portrait hole. He heard it opened and looked up, he saw Pansy walk into the room. "Oi! Where's Draco?" She looked at him and went big-eyed.

"What?! He's not back? I thought he'd be back before me…he usually is." She said sadly. Blaise didn't care.

"No he's not."

"Well I don't know where he is."

"Ok I'm gonna go look for him stay here…oh god stay here!" She gave him a look, but he shrugged it off.

He ran out of the Portrait hole in haste.

**A/N: Hey guys I know I'm mean! Hey this is gonna be my last chapter for a long time. I'm going on holidays and I ****won't be back for the next two weeks! I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far! Please tell me what you think! Oh and I'll fix up my mistakes when I get back from my holidays. BYE ALL!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but Zonk.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 10**

**The Same Malfoy?**

Blaise ran out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. _Ok if I was a depressed blond boy, where would I be?_ He thought running to the nearest broom cupboard. He fiddled with the lock and broke in quickly and grabbed a broom.

_There's only one place I know he would be._ He made his way outside and kicked hard of the ground and zoomed his way towards the roofs of Hogwarts.

There he saw Draco sitting on the edge; his feet dangling. Blaise touched down and carefully made his way towards Draco. He sat down next to him.

"Hey sunshine." Blaise said quietly. Draco didn't replay but kept looking across the Black Lake.

"You ok? Your not gonna jump are you? Cause if you are I'm not cleaning your sorry arse up." He said, Draco cracking a faint smile. "Oh there we are." Draco turned his head and looked at his friend.

He had been crying and his eyes where blood shot. "You want a hug big fella?" Blaise said opening his arms.

Draco smiled again and embraced his friend. He let go and looked back across the lake.

"So…you wanna tell me whats up?"

"The sky." Blaise frowned. "Smartarse."

"No but really, you ok?"

"I've had better days." Draco said turning to his friend.

"Blaise…I'm not like my father…am I?"

"Umm…do you want the truth or something nice?"

"The truth."

"Well truthfully, your dads a dick and you can be like this—sometimes" he quickly added as he saw Draco's face plummet to sadness.

"But am I really like him?"

"_Yes_…and _no_. look Drake you have improved much more over the years…if that's putting things easier for you."

"Ok…_what?_"

"Well let's say you were a splitting image of your dad from the first year to the third. After the third year you changed into a slightly better person—not that you aren't a good person…you were…better than your father. Like your much nicer and has a sense of humour…do you want me to write this down?"

Draco laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime...but seriously if you want me to write this down you can fuck right off."

Draco laughed and then turned once again back to the beautiful view of the Black Lake.

"I'm done with that old Malfoy…a new ones come to town. don't worry though. Ill still be me just…nicer." Draco said with a smile.

Blaise smiled. "Like I said…smile more, it'll make you feel better."

"Will do…will do."

The two boys sat on the high rooftop gazing out across the lake, the moon's light shining of the lake and lighting up its surroundings.

…_I've proved you wrong._

* * *

"Heerrrrrrrrrmmmiiiiionnneeee?" Ginny sang into Hermione's ear.

She jumped and released her gaze from the fire place. "Yes?"

"You ok? You seem non-Hermioneish tonight."

"Oh…I'm just not feeling very well…just thinking about…_things_."

"Boy troubles?"

"Wha-what? No not at all!...not really."

"Oh-ho!"

"Ginny!"

"Ok I'll stop. Sheesh. Well good night Hermione." Ginny waved to her heading for the girl's dorm.

Hermione brought her gaze back upon the blazing fire place.

_He said sorry._

_You deserve more than a sorry from that ferret._

_But why did he say it?_

_Good question…why don't you ask him?_

_Because it's Malfoy!_

_So?_

_So it's Malfoy I can't just ask him!_

_Yes you can just open your mouth and say it._

_Easy for you to say._

_Easy for you to say? Umm I am you, and you're talking to yourself._

_Nothing wrong with that._

_No not at all…psycho. _

Hermione yawned and looked around. She can see Harry and Ron conversing in the corner, probably about _The Prince_. She sighed and made her way to bed.

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning. Being Sunday no one will be up for ages. He made his way down into the Slytherin common room and noticed a piece of parchment in golden writing hanging off the notice board. He walked over and read the parchment.

_**ATTENTION ALL PREFECTS**_

_As I may have said last night that your rounds _

_will be posted in the next fortnight._

_Forget about that, rounds start this Monday night _

_r__ight after dinner. Meet me in the same room as last night_

_for directions._

_Yours_

_Head Boy_

_Thomas Cox_

Draco moaned as he finished reading the letter. Draco looked to see what else was on the board and saw that Quidditch tryouts were being held this afternoon. He made a mental note to go to that.

Draco made his way over to the fire place and sat down on the couch.

Draco pulled back his sleeve to reveal the dreaded mark. He wondered if the dark lord will ever summon him to any of his meetings, hopefully he needn't to go.

He heard someone come down the staircase and quickly pulled down his sleeve and looked up to see who it was.

Stranding there was Blaise with a big smile.

"Why you so happy?" Draco said with a smile.

"Cause I'm gonna kick your arse in Quidditch tryouts today bitch."

"_Oh_, you really think you can beat me?" Draco said mockingly.

"Oh yes…yes indeedy." Blaise said squinting his eyes at Draco.

"May the best man win…_bitch_."

Both boys laughed out loudly.

* * *

It was midday and two hours away from Quidditch tryouts. Draco sat underneath the old Oak tree gazing into the sky.

"Umm…Malfoy?"

Draco looked down from the sky to meet two large nut-brown eyes.

"Oh…uh…hi Granger." Draco said looking into her eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah…of course."

Hermione smiled faintly and sat down on the grass in front of him.

"How can I help you today?" He said with a smirk.

"Malfoy…about last night…what was that about?" she asked looking into his cold-grey eyes.

"I thought about what you said to me and I apologise for everything I've ever done or said to you…I'm sorry for bullying you, calling you names especially…_mudblood_, I'm sorry, and sorry for making fun of you're appearance when there isn't anything wrong with how you look." Draco smiled.

Hermione slowly registered everything he said. "Are you sure you're the same Malfoy?"

"No…I plan on changing, after I realized how much I have become like my father." He said calmly.

Hermione was surprised how open he was about this. "Umm…well thanks Malfoy." She smiled and got up to leave.

"Granger."

"Yeah?" she said turning around immediately.

"Your hair…it looks nice up in a bun…well it looks nice anyway you have it…besides the first year." Draco sniggered.

Hermione could feel her face go pink. "Uh…th-thanks Malfoy." She said quickly and started walking away quickly.

_Did I say something__ wrong? _

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Look whose back from holiday!! And the next chapter up for you lucky people!! Thanks for all the reviews you guys keep me going, I'm sorry that I don't replay back to all of them!! Theses are just the people I like to thank for reviewing me and adding me to the alert and fav list** **D**

**No particular order.**

**myfish (Mev's got a great Dramoine story going on i suggest everyone should read it!)**

**Umbridgeskitty**

**Mulan 12365**

**IdaPida**

**Gabriela-17**

**KKM**

**Isabella Heart**

**The Dead Snake**

**hondagirl**

**diable**

**randomeyes1230**

**Gaze of Sea**

**Soaringpheonix7484**

**denying addiction**

**xxx.Rainy Days.xxx**

**A/N: Thanks guys!!!!! I'll try get the next chap up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 11**

**Tryout War!**

Draco made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch; broom in hand. On his way down he saw Blaise.

"Blaise!" Draco called, running to his friend.

Blaise turned around and greeted his friend with a smile. "Afternoon, sunshine."

"Hey."

Blaise's smile turned quickly into a smirk. "Ready to get your arse run down by me?"

"Did you just hear what you just said?" Draco said cracking a smile.

"…Shut up."

Both boys laughed and made there way to the Pitch together.

* * *

They arrived to see a sea of green and silver students both male and female from first to seventh years.

"By Merlin's beard!" Blaise said as both Draco and his jaw dropped.

"There are so many."

"Yep, big turn out this year." A voice wheezed from behind the boys.

They both turned around and saw Graham Montague standing in front of them with an evil smile.

"I see you're the Slytherins captain this year." Draco said noticing the captaincy badge.

Montague gave a proud huff. "Yep! And I've made this year tryouts much more…_interesting_."

"Oh? And how'd you manage that, O' Great One." Blaise said sarcastically Montague.

Montague smirked at him. "Oh you'll see…everyone should like it." He chuckled and walked off into the crowd.

Someone bumped hard into the back of Draco's shoulder making him stumble forward. Draco turned around and met eyes with Adrian Pucey.

"Watch where you're going Pucey!" Draco said glaring at him.

"What you gonna do Malfoy? Sic you're girly on me aye?" Pucey smirked and stepped closer and so did Draco.

"Woah! Alright _Pukey_ back-the-_FUCK_-up!" Blaise said prodding Pucey in the chest and pulling Draco away with the other hand.

"Zabini? What Malfoy, you got a boyfriend now?"

"Oooohhh! You son-of-a-bitch!" Blaise said now moved closer.

Pucey chuckled. "Back off Zabini go and—" There was a thud and Pucey was now lying on the ground.

"Blaise!" Draco said in shock but with a huge smile across his face.

"What? You can use brooms for more than flying you know." Draco gave him a questioning look. "Ok fine if anyone asks we'll just say he collided with mine…_accidentally_."

Draco and Blaise both laughed.

Pucey made his way off the ground. "You boys better watch yourselves." He growled and stomped off.

"Jeez, why does he hate you so much?"

"I kinda…made him and his girlfriend…brake up."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Aaaahhh yes, I remember now…third year wasn't it?"

"Yep, hated me ever since." Draco said putting on a smile

* * *

The sea of Slytherins stood around for another ten minutes until Montague took to the air and putting his wand to his throat.

"Alright would-be Seekers! Welcome to the Seeker tryouts, yes I know this was ment to be a full team Quidditch tryout but that's to be scheduled tomorrow night. This year I have changed the Seeker tryouts to be more…dangerous, exciting and…deathly painful! For all of you who do not wish this take up upon the stands and watch the action!" A few people made there way off the Pitch and onto the stands above.

"OK! The rules for the tryouts are…absolutely nothing, every man for themselves; punch, grab, kick—whatever gets you that snitch do it! First one to get the snitch becomes my new Seeker! Oh and don't worry I've had the Pitch ground enchanted with a bouncing enchantment, so if you fall it's like bouncing on rubber."

Draco heard a boy say out loud to the people nearest to him. "This is suicide! Whats Montague playing at?"

"Wuss off then Darrell!" said another boy near him.

"No! I'm coming straight for you Timmons!"

"Fine by me."

Montague's voice was heard around the Pitch once more as he spoke again. "Mount your brooms!" everyone did as they were told. "Take your position in the sky." Instantly everyone soared off into the sky.

Montague made his way to the ground and placed his boot on the top of the chest that contained the Quidditch balls. "Ready?!" he kicked the top open and the Golden Snitch soared into the sky; everyone's eyes upon it. "GO!!"

The first thing Draco saw was a third year boy zoom off towards the Snitch but was smashed away by a second year as he collided into the boy stopping him in his tracks and both boys plummeted to the ground below.

Instantly, pandemonium broke out as everyone zoomed towards the Snitch or to the nearest person to bash.

Draco kicked a third year off his broom as he sped towards him planning on knocking him off his broom.

_This is madness!!_

Draco turned his head down to the stands and saw Montague smile at the ongoing battle for Seeker.

Draco heard a boy scream as he fell inches away from Draco. "Keep alert Drakey he nearly got you!" Blaise said as he came to a stop next to Draco.

"Thanks!"

"Truce?"

"Truce!" Draco yelled over the ruckus and grasped arms with Blaise.

"There! Get em!" A voice yelled.

Draco and Blaise turned and saw Pucey speeding towards him with four other Slytherins. Two fourth years a third year and a seventh year.

"That's not good!" Draco said worriedly.

"Ya think?!"

The five boys zoomed towards Blaise and Draco. Until a boy came speeding out of nowhere colliding him and his broom into the two fourth years.

"Theo?!" Draco called out.

"Thank me later!" Theo yelled back falling to the ground whilst wrestling one of the fourth years.

"Malfoys mine!" Pucey yelled as they broke formation, the other two boys heading for Blaise and Pucey heading towards Draco.

"Hope you survive!" Blaise said turning to Draco.

"Likewise!"

Both boys pulled up and sped off to opposite sides of the pitch. Draco looked back and saw Pucey follow him and the other boys chase after Blaise; the third year was quickly taken out by a girl not looking where she was going, they plummeted towards the ground.

Draco dodged and kicked away the other Slytherins trying to knock him down as he shot upwards towards the sky, Pucey still close behind.

"Come on Malfoy! Face me like a man!"

"Have it your way!"

Draco took both hands of his broom and kicked hard on it, shooting him towards an oncoming Pucey like a bullet.

"Wha—" Is all he said until Draco collided with Pucey knocking him off his broom.

Both of them threw punches and kicks as they both plummeted to the ground below wrestling each other. Draco punched Pucey in the jaw twice before he kneed Draco in the side. Draco curled up and put both his feet on Pucey's chest and kicked hard. Pucey shot down hard towards the ground.

"Malfooyyyyyyyy!!" Pucey yelled as he plummeted to the ground.

Draco loosened his body and let himself fall. He could hear and feel the wind whip past his ears he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but someone grabbed hand and pulled him onto there broom.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Blaise sitting in front of him, dodging passers by.

"Blaise!"

"Ello sunshine!" Blaise called back.

Draco smiled and looked back, the seventh year was still on there tail.

"Blaise I got a plan!"

"Really? Cause one would come in handy right about now!"

"Ok I need you to turn around and fly straight at the seventh year!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! Shoot up once you get with in a few inches of him."

"You're fucking crazy! I love it!"

Blaise shot around and sped towards the seventh year. The seventh year smiled and shot out faster towards them.

"Ok ready?"

"Aint I always!"

"Oh yeah remember to catch me!"

"Wait! What?!"

"Just in case!"

_I hope this works!_

As Blaise quickly shot upwards Draco pushed off his shoulders while still holding onto the broom with one hand. He swung his boot around hitting the seventh year square in the face sending him flying off his broom, staining Draco's boot crimson. Draco let go of Blaise's broom and fell once again.

Draco grabbed onto a first years broom and pulled himself up.

"Thanks kid!"

"Hey—what!" was all the kid said before Draco threw him off.

"Sorry!" he yelled after him.

Draco shot upwards towards the sky and stopped where no one was flying. Blaise stopped in front of Draco.

"Nice plan."

"I kinda made it up as we went." Draco smirked.

Blaise chuckled. "Always."

They both saw a glint of gold and fluttering in front of them was the Golden Snitch. They both looked from each other then to the Snitch and both smiled.

They both shot towards the Snitch, it shot downwards and both boys followed suite. There brooms neck and neck both arms outstretched.

"Don't think so Drakey boy!"

"Oh yeah?!"

The Snitch quickly changed its direction and headed towards the stands. People on the stands saw the two boys and started to cheer.

"It's mine!" Draco yelled above the crowd.

Draco stood up on his broom as if he was surfing. People gasped at the sight. Draco jumped forwards arms spread like a bird flying.

He out stretched his arms and closed his hand around the golden ball, with a smile plastered across his face. The last thing Draco saw was the wooden stands and then it went dark.

**A/N: DRACO!!! NOO!! Whats happened? Well obviously I know, I'm such a bully!**** Is he gonna be ok or what?! Find out soon! I'll try getting the chap up quick again! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's got nothing to do with Hermione-Draco related; I was heading for a boys chapter just Blaise and Drake. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**D**

**Disclaimer: Yea read my other Disclaimers. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 12**

**Aches, Pains & Monday Night**

Draco felt stiff as he awoke and lifted his eyelids slowly. He tried to move his body but pain shot at every limb of his body. He cried out in pain. "FUCK!"

"Morning sunshine." He heard Blaise's voice from the bed to his left.

Before Draco could speak he heard Madam Pomfrey bustling over towards him. "Please stay still Mr. Malfoy; we don't want anything braking…even more."

"I don't think I heard you right…_even more_?" _OW! Hit hurts for me to even speak!_

"Mr. Malfoy you suffered severe bruising and fractured your disk in your shoulder not to mention a few ribs."

He heard Blaise chuckle. "Wow dude, sorry to say but you seriously got fucked-up." Blaise laughed again.

"I will not tolerate that type language Mr. Zabini!" Blaise stopped laughing at once.

"Whys Blaise here?" Draco grunted in pain.

"Mr. Zabini unfortunately suffered a fractured wrist and a concussion trying to save you. He succeeded non-the less."

"Succeeded? If feel like I was put through a blunt, rusty grinding machine!"

"If he did not do what he did Mr. Malfoy you would be in a much more critical state. You should thank Mr. Zabini; he after all carried you here with his injuries."

"Loose some wait Malfoy." Blaise cut in.

Draco regretted laughing; pain shot all over his body, this time he could keep back his yelp of pian.

"When do I get out?" Draco asked hopping it to be soon.

"This afternoon Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape kindly agreed to make you a potion to quickly heal your injuries completely." She turned to Blaise. "I want you to stay for another few hours before I let you off Mr. Zabini."

Draco heard Blaise grunt.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. I must be off I've got half you're house to tend to. Especially Davin Hill, poor boy got kicked in the face—the impact shattering his nose in fifteen places."

Draco smiled and laughed inwardly knowing who it was. As soon as she left to tend to the other students Blaise heard the doors open and someone walk in.

"Where's Malfoy?" He heard Montague say to himself.

"Over hear beautiful." Blaise called out.

Montague made his way over to both of them and stood above Draco with a smile.

"You crazy little buggar!"

"Good to see you to Montague." Draco managed to squeeze out.

"Hows my Seeker? You know what? Don't answer I can kinda see for myself." Montague laughed. "Just came to check on ya, oh and this." Montague looked up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi! For all youse who still want to tryout don't forget its on tonight after dinner!"

_Tonight after dinner? So that means…today's Monday! Awww I got that bloody prefects meeting to go to._

The doors opened once again and he heard a girl sobbing and running towards his side. He couldn't see her; let alone move any part of his body.

Montague smiled. "I'll…I'll just leave you to be aye?" Montague left and all Draco could now see was the ceiling.

The girl continued to sob uncontrollably by Draco's side. _Its gotta be her._

"What are you doing here?" Draco said restraining his pain.

"I heard what happened and rushed here immediately to see if you are ok, the sight of you now just set me to tears straight away, Oh Draco!—"

"Could you at least give the man some room woman! He doesn't need you to bring more pain in his life." Blaise said getting up from his bed and making his way over to Draco's left side and pulling up a chair.

"Zabini you are such an arsehole sometimes!"

"It comes in the job requirement toots, now give the boy some rest and run along."

Draco heard her huff and run out of the ward. Blaise looked down at Draco and smiled. "Hey big fella, you look like shit."

Draco stifled his laughter and smiled back.

"Pucey's broken his arm, so there's noway he can tryout tonight. So this means no Pucey on the team this year!" Blaise cheered.

"…Thanks."

Blaise smiled and got up. "Wait!" it hurt Malfoy to say.

"Blaise looked down at Malfoy again. "Yeah?"

"Who…who was that girl?"

"Parkinson."

"Thought so…thanks for telling her off."

"Anytime, I always feel accomplished every time I do so…hey Drake, don't speak ok? Don't want you hurting you're self more aye."

The two friends smiled at each other.

* * *

The day went by slowly; it got duller and boring when Blaise had to leave. He promised him a visit after classes were finished. Draco tried to sleep but couldn't; he wasn't very comfortable anyway.

Malfoy was starving; he had never been so hungry. He couldn't eat lunch because of his condition. He pleaded inwardly that Snape would arrive any minute now and give him the potion; he gave that up after the first few hours.

More Slytherins started to leave the ward throughout the day; making the room quieter.

* * *

Draco heard the doors open and heard the drawl of a voice he had been waiting for all day long.

"Afternoon Draco." He heard Snape say.

Snape stood above Draco with a little bottle of orange liquid in his left hand. Draco smiled up at his teacher.

Snape bent down and carefully opened Draco's mouth. He carefully but every so slowly started to pour the liquid down Draco's throat. Draco instantly felt ice-cold then burning hot then he felt fine.

Snape stepped back from Draco and signalled him to get up. Draco put his elbows on the bed and pushed up feeling slight pains in his ribs.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked.

"Stiff, still some pain…but better than before…thank you Professor." Draco said looking at Snape now. "Professor you wouldn't happen to know the time would you?"

Snape continued to look at Draco; as if he was trying to find something before he answered. "3:26 exactly."

Draco nodded. Snape turned and left, leaving Draco in the ward. Draco looked around and saw only one person in a bed in the corner. He had a good guess who it was and smiled.

_Ahhhh Quidditch…such a brutal game._

Draco got out of bed and made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked. The door opened showing Madam Pomfrey at her desk writing something down. She looked up.

"Uh! Mr. Malfoy, I see that Professor Snape has given you the potion. Id like to keep you in for just a bit longer and tha—"

"It won't be necessary, I'm feeling much better."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a serious look. "Alright then Mr. Malfoy, off you go."

Draco turned and left closing the door. He quickly changed into some robes Blaise left for him after class was finished.

Draco left the Hospital Wing and headed to the Owlery.

* * *

_Dear Mother_

_How are things? I haven't heard from you in a few weeks since your last letter. I hope things are ok._

_I'm trying to make progress with my…assignment, but I find it hard._

_Mother I need you to go to Knockturn Alley and pay Borgin a thousand Galleons._

_Write back soon._

_D.M_

Draco folded the letter and placed it inside an envelope. He summoned for Viento. The bird flew quickly to his arm. He tied the letter around his leg. "Be safe." He raised his arm and the bird took off. He watched it for a short while, until he couldn't see him any more.

He looked at the clock from the window; 4:57. He made his way back to the Slytherins common room. On his way back he passed the library. He remembered that he had a Charms essay that was ment to be due today. It wouldn't take him long and he could hand it in at dinner.

He made his way into the library. He grabbed a few books and headed for the back. He saw books opened to pages and parchment all over the desk, but from his angle he couldn't see who occupied the desk. He put his books down on the desk anyway.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're…Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"…"

"…"

"U-uh…hi." Draco managed to say breaking the silence.

"Hi." She said back.

"Umm sorry, I didn't see you and—"

"No its ok…sorry for overreacting." She put on a small smile.

He smirked back.

"Uhh I'll just move my stuff." Draco said as he picked up his books and placed them in a nearby chair, he turned back and sat in the seat opposite to Hermione. He looked at her.

_Her hairs up in a bun._

Draco smiled, admiring her hair. She didn't notice him until he asked what she was doing.

"So, watcha dooin Granger?" he sang childishly.

She looked up and looked at him.

_His hair looks better around his eyes._

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy, anyways where were you today?" she said putting her quill down.

"If I tell you where I was you tell me whats this." He said with a smirk.

She sighed. "Fine."

"I was in a…accident yesterday at the Quidditch tryouts. Had to stay in the Hospital Wing all day…now, it's you're turn." He smiled.

"I…I was just…just—err reading about Hogwarts." She said taking her eyes off of his.

_Well that's partially the truth…_

Draco looked at her trying to read her. "Your not a very good liar." He chuckled.

"I'm not lying!" she snapped back in defence quickly.

"Ok sorry you don't have to tell me." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "Well…could you at least make room so I can work here?"

Hermione looked up at him and then looked around her. There were empty desks around the place. "There are other places you can study Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Yes I know…it's just, this is _my_ table."

Hermione looked at him again.

_He wants to sit with me!_

_It is 'his' table._

_I can't let him sit here!_

_Why not?_

_Cause its Malfoy!_

_So? He's not as much of a jerk anymore._

_Good point._

_He's getting impatient._

"Ok fine." She cleared some books away on Draco's side.

Draco pulled out his wand and summoned over his books and placed them on the table. He pulled out some parchment.

Hermione looked over and she saw him looking through his bag. "Missing something?" she asked.

Draco looked up and flashed a small smile.

_You don't see that everyday. _

"Yeah…Blaise apparently forgot to pack some quills and a bottle of ink."

_Give him your's._

_No!_

_Be nice._

"Here." She pulled out a quill from her bag and put the bottle of ink she was using in the middle of them. "You can borrow mine." She smiled.

_Haven't seen a genuine one of those._

"Thanks Granger." He said as he dipped the quill Hermione had given him into the ink and started on his essay.

Hermione went back to taking notes about people with the name Prince.

"We start rounds tonight." Hermione said not lifting her head from the paper.

"Hooray." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Malfoy went back to work. They didn't exchange any words for along time until Malfoy finished his Essay.

"Done!" he said with a smile.

"Hey thanks again Granger." He said giving her quill back.

She looked up. "You can keep it." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Thanks again."

He put his things back in his bag including the quill Hermione had given him. He quickly waved and headed down to dinner.

* * *

Draco never saw Hermione come back from the library for dinner. _She must still be working._

Draco grabbed a few pieces of chicken and wrapped them up in a napkin and placed the chicken in his bag.

"Hungry for later Drake?" Blaise asked as he saw Draco do this.

"Yeah…you could saw that….hey hows you're wrist?" he asked changing the subject.

Blaise knew what he was doing but didn't say. "Good as new." He said with a smile.

"That's good. Hey thanks again."

"No sweat, all in another days work." Blaise grinned widely flashing his perfect teeth.

Theo was sitting opposite the boys wolfing down a large plate of pasta. Draco turned to Theo. "Hey Theo…thanks for evening the odds yesterday."

Theo swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "Hey it's cool; those bastards owed me money anyhow." He smiled.

* * *

Dinner ended and everyone from the Slytherin table immediately left for the Quidditch pitch eager to get a spot on the team; joining Draco and Montague.

Draco quickly made his way to the classroom where the last meeting took place. He was one of the first to arrive even beating the head Boy; along with Ernie Macmillan.

The Head Boy arrived and was surprised to see Draco there at all. "Well, well, taking things seriously now Malfoy?"

"You could say that." Draco answered back.

The Head Boy looked a bit shocked to hear Draco answer him back politely and not with a tone.

* * *

All the prefects were now in the room waiting for the Head Boy to give them there rounds. Hermione was the last to arrive.

"Alright, sorry to do this to you all but the Headmaster wishes me to distribute rounds earlier than we are ment to, he apologises of course. Ok let's get down to business."

The Head Boy gave everyone there timetables for the patrolling rounds. Draco looked on the sheet and saw that he and Hermione were to do the grounds tonight.

"Ok everyone to report at this room to sign out after your rounds are done ok." He gave a quick smile and bustled everyone off.

Draco found Hermione waiting for him at the entrance of the classroom.

"Hey." He said smirking at her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled back at him.

They left the classroom and headed down the staircase into the Entrance Hall and then into the grounds.

They walked around the lake in silence until Draco remembered the chicken. "Granger I didn't see you at dinner tonight."

"Yeah I was still in the library…I wish I hadn't done that I'm starving now."

"This should help." They stopped and Draco pulled out the napkin containing the chicken. He handed it over to her.

"Whats this?" she said opening the napkin.

"I figured you would be hungry so I got you something to eat." He smiled at her, but she didn't see.

"Thanks Malfoy." She said with a smile and started eating the chicken.

"Ok let's find a place to sit down." Malfoy looked around and saw a rock near the lakes edge.

He issued her to follow him to the rock where they both sat. She ate wile he looked across the lake. She finished eating and wiped her hands with the napkin.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"No problem."

They sat there for a bit until Hermione spoke.

"H-hey Malfoy?"

"Shoot?"

"Why did you all of a sudden ch-change?" she said hesitantly, scared he would get angry.

He sat there staring out across the lake until he answered. "Granger...you made me realize how much I was like my father…and I want nothing to do with him anymore…thank you." he turned to her and smiled.

She turned to him and smiled. "No problem."

_This light makes her look beautiful. Not that she wasn't before._

_He's for real, I think he's changed._

_Thank you H-Hermione._

_Don't change…D-Draco._

"We better finish our rounds." Hermione said breaking the eye contact and getting up.

"Yeah, we should." Draco said getting up.

They made there way around the grounds exchanging words form time to time, until they heard the clock strike nine.

"Well we are done." Draco said with a smile.

They were heading back to the castle until it struck.

Draco's forearm started to burn intensely. He stopped in his tracks. Hermione turned around and looked at him questioningly.

_NO!! NOT NOW!_

"Malfoy?" she said taking a step closer to him.

"I'm…I'm fine, I just…just remembered I left something by the Oak tree. Go on ahead, sign me off for me…please." He said no grasping his forearm but making it look like he was crossing his arms.

"Uhh…ok…goodnight Malfoy." She said and waved to him.

"Goodnight." He managed to say.

As soon as she left he ran as fast as he could towards the schools gates. Once he exited he arrived on his living room floor. The burning had stopped.

"Nice of you to join us Draco" a cold voice drawled.

"My Lord." Draco said getting up off the ground.

He looked around and saw none but himself.

"I have summoned you to talk to you about you're…_mission_."

Draco bowed his head. He did not want to see into those cold red eyes.

"What is your plan concerning Borgin?"

_What! How'd he know I was using Borgin! Mother would never tell!_

"My Grace, I was planning on repairing a teleporting cabinet to transport Death Eaters into the school the night of the attack—My Lord." He said still not looking at him.

"Hmmm…very good Draco, that is quite a good idea…witch Death Eaters do you wish to accompany you?"

"I do not know my Lord." He had his eyes closed bye now.

"Then I shall pick for you."

"Is there anything else?—my Lord?"

"…No…nothing, sleep well Draco."

Draco opened his eyes and found himself back on the Hogwarts grounds.

Draco took a deep breath.

_What a day_

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Chapter 12 woo!!! This took longer to write, this is one of my longest ever chapters, a request from my friend Mev D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**If there are any mistakes just review me about it. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Read my others.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 13**

**A Father's H****elping Hand**

It had been five days since Draco's meeting with Voldermort; it was now Saturday. The very first Hogsmead trip was today and Draco made sure he had to go. He sat on his bed slightly grazing his covered forearm, remembering how much it burnt that Monday night.

He had gotten to know Hermione better as did she to him, of the course of the five days due to the nightly rounds. Tonight they are ment to patrol the sixth floor.

Draco sat in the boys' dorm by himself; everyone had left early for breakfast or had to get ready for the Hogsmead trip. The door opened and Blaise walked in greeting Draco with a flashy smile.

"Did you hear?" Blaise asked Draco who looked confused.

"Obviously not, what?"

"Weaslebee's made the Gryffindor team."

"_No_." Draco said dumbfounded.

"Yup made it yesterday, and so did the Weasley girl."

"Weaslette?"

"Yeah I know…crazy huh?" Blaise grinned and sat down on his bed facing Draco.

"So how was that shindig thing last night?"

Blaise looked at him questioningly. "What Slughorn's supper? It was…_interesting_, it ended with everyone yelling at one another, it was quite funny." He laughed.

"So whats on the agenda today Drakey boy?" Blaise asked lying back down on his bed.

"I've…I got stuff to do in Hogsmead."

"_Oh_? What type of _stuff?_"

"Personal _stuff_." Draco said smiling to his friend.

The boys laid there in silence until Blaise broke the silence.

"Oh yeah." He said getting up and pulling out an envelope from his pocket. "Viento flew in this morning but couldn't find you, so he gave me the letter."

Draco outstretched his hand and Blaise handed him the letter and lied back down. Draco opened the letter.

_My Dearest Draco_

_I'm sorry that I haven't had time to write…_

_I 'overheard' your conversation with the Dark Lord last night, I was surprised by how he knew what you were doing, and I did not tell him._

_Draco remember today you must meet your father at the Hogs Head…he left this morning._

_I will go to see Borgin first thing this afternoon._

_Much love_

_Your mother_

_N. Malfoy_

Draco finished reading the letter and folded it and placed it in his trunk. He heard his stomach rumble angrily of hunger. Blaise heard it to and chuckled.

"I thought you'd be hungry." He got up and made his way to the door and stopped. He turned around facing Draco. "Get out of bed; I'm taking you to breakfast."

"But breakfast is finished." Draco said getting out of bed and started to change.

Blaise shut his eyes. "Really must you?"

"Don't start Blaise." Draco said chuckling.

Blaise smiled, his eyes still shut. "Come, we're going to the kitchens."

* * *

The boys where standing outside the painting of the bowl of fruit. Blaise tickled the pear; it giggled and changed into a door handle. Blaise opened the door and ushered Draco to enter the kitchen.

Draco was met by a strong smell of food witch made his stomach rumble even worse. The many house-elves greeted Draco and Blaise with low bows.

A little house-elf made his way up to the two boys. "Is there anything I can get the two young sirs?" he said bowing low.

"This one skipped breakfast, could you fix him something?" Blaise said signalling Draco with his thumb.

"But of course." The house-elf bowed again and ran off to fetch Draco something to eat.

Three more house-elves appeared with two chairs and a small table and placed it neatly in front of the boys and signalled them to sit; they did so.

"So Drake…does anything today have to do with what I think it does?" Blaise said lowering his voice and leaned towards Draco.

"Draco nodded. "Father's got something planned to _help_ me with it."

The small house-elf arrived with a tray. On the tray was a glass of pumpkin juice, two pieces of toast, two rashers of bacon and scrambled eggs. Draco's eyes widened at the meal. The house-elf put the meal in font of Draco.

"Enjoy sir." The house-elf bowed again and walked off.

"Merlin's beard! Slow down or else your gonna keel over." Blaise chuckled, watching Draco wolf down his meal but still upholding his table manner.

* * *

Draco finished his meal quickly, thanking the house-elves. Draco had never thanked a house-elf before, he felt good.

The boys made there way back to the Slytherin common room to get changed for the Hogsmead trip. As they entered the portrait hole, Draco was pulled to a corner by Pansy.

"Violence against Malfoy, Hogwarts says NO!" Blaise called out to them and started to laugh.

Pansy gave Blaise a venomous glare before turning to Draco. "Drakey-Poo, are you going on the Hogsmead trip today?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. _Must she do that it's hideous!_

"Yes." Draco said looking boringly around the room, not paying attention to Pansy.

"Are you going with anyone…besides the _imbecile_?" She asked turning to Blaise who was now chatting up a seventh year girl.

"No…is there something you wanted Pansy?" Draco said finally looking at her but still with a bored look.

"I was just wondering maybe _we_ could go together." She said with a small smile getting closer to Draco.

"Uhh, sorry Pansy but I got to go change my feet." He said pushing past her and quickly making his way to the boys dorm, she continued to follow calling his name. "Draco!"

"Draco come back here!"

Draco looked at Blaise while crossing the room; he knew what he had to do. Blaise stood in between Pansy stopping her pursuit. "Move Zabini!" she yelled.

"Did you cut your hair?" Blaise asked, trying to sound amused.

She blushed. "Why yes, yes I did Blaise, thank you for noticing." She fluttered her eyelashes. _YUCK!_

Blaise made a grimaced face. "It looks shit."

Blaise didn't stop and stay he took off instantly running for the boys dorm. He opened the door and ran in closing the door behind him. He saw Draco had already changed. "Blaise! The door! She can still come into our dorm!" Blaise jumped two beds and pushed hard at the door as it started to open. The door slammed shut hard and he heard Pansy hit the ground hard. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"P-Pa-Pansy, Pa-Pansy ju-just-just ate shit." He laughed even harder now holding onto his sides.

Draco joined in.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She hadn't slept this well for along time, she felt so cosy and soft in her bed. She had had a intense week and now she could enjoy the weekend. She enjoyed doing prefect rounds with Malfoy, now that he has changed.

Lavender Brown walked in; just coming back from the bathroom. "Morning Hermione." She said seeing Hermione lying cosily in her bed looking snug.

"Morning Lav." Hermione answered back.

"Whats the time?" She asked now closing her eyes.

"Around about 7." She said sitting in her chair in front of the mirror, and started doing her hair and make-up.

Hermione slowly got out of her bed and left for the girls bathroom bringing with her the prefects rounds. She read the parchment.

_Sixth floor today. I wonder what he's doing._

_Listen to yourself. _

_What? Am I not aloud to wonder how a person is?_

_No not at all, but this particular person._

_There's nothing wrong with Malfoy._

…_Now._

She turned on the shower, water streamed down like a beautiful water fall. She changed the temperature testing the water with her arm. Once the water was right she entered the flowing waterfall. Her body went warm instantly, feeling the warm water fall down her naked body.

* * *

She finished and stepped out of the shower, draping a towel around herself and her hair. She made her way over to the sink and began brushing her teeth.

_I wonder how I should wear my hair __today._

_Why don't you put it up in a 'bun'?_

_Shut up._

Hermione finished brushing her teeth and smiled at herself. She left the bathroom and made her way over the mirror, where Lavender was still stationed. She dried out her hair with a flick of her wand and made her way over to her cupboard. She opened it and rummaged around for what she was gonna wear today.

In the end, she ended up wearing a white shirt and on top of that a jumper and on top of that a large brown jacket. She also wore a pair of jeans. She ended letting her hair loose after much debate.

She made her way down into the Gryffindor common room where Harry was present reading his potions book by the fire. Hermione sighed and made her way over to him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry beamed at her and then going back to his book.

"Where's Ron?" She asked playing with a lock of her hair.

"Still sleeping, I'll wake him up at 8 if he's still not down here by then.

"Harry…I'm sorry."

"What for?" he said looking at her confused.

"For Confounding McLaggen…it's just I wanted Ron to get in the team and if he didn't make it he would have been devastated."

Harry smiled. "Hermione its ok, I would've chosen Ron over McLaggen any day, Ron's good…just not around loads of people. It was nice of you to do what you did." Harry went back to his potions book.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think people can change like that?" she snapped her fingers.

"Well…yes and no, see someone like Malfoy could never change cause he's a prat."

"Do you think he still could though?"

"Who? Malfoy?" Harry said looking at her questioningly.

"Just wondering?"

"The Hermione I know doesn't wonder, she finds out the facts!" Harry joked and went back to his book.

"Yeah…I guess." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

The wind hit Draco's face hard as he, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle made there way through the snow and ice-splitting wind. Draco's face went numb immediately.

The boys reached the town and headed straight for the Three Broomsticks. As they entered the pub they felt the warmth rush over them, they all quickly found themselves a table in the corner.

"I'll get drinks." Draco said getting up and heading over to the bar.

As Draco waited for the barmaid to take his order someone bumped into him form behind. He turned to see Avery standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Draco hissed.

"Your father's given me a job to help you out…shouldn't you go and see him?"

"I'll go later, tell me what he wants you to do?"

Avery looked around and pulled a package out from his jacket, he quickly put it back in as he quickly pulled it out.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

'It's a necklace a…_present_ for the Headmaster." Avery said with a smile.

"Your father will tell you the rest."

"Fine. Just stay out of site!"

"Not to worry Draco." Avery said pulling a hood over himself.

"Yes?" Draco heard the barmaid ask him.

He turned around and ordered his drinks, he turned back around to see Avery but he was gone nowhere in sight. Draco still had a feeling he was still in the pub though.

Draco made his way back over to the table with the drinks.

"Sorry fellas but I got places to be people to see and all that." Draco said with a smile. He winked at Blaise and he understood. Draco grabbed his bottle of Butterbeer and made his way out of the pub back into the painful wind.

He made his way over to the Hogs Head and entered. The pub was completely empty even the barman wasn't there, besides a man at the bar and his father sitting in the back.

Draco made his way over to the table his father was sitting at.

"Bout time Draco!"

"Sorry father."

"Alright Draco you do not have to threat, I have taken care of everything for you."

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with the package you gave Avery?"

"You say him?"

"Yeah. Explain."

Lucius's face changed to anger. "Do not speak that way to your father!"

"Sorry father."

Lucius cleared his throat and ushered Draco to sit down. He did as he was told. His father leaned in closer. "The ministry is coming for me Draco! The sending me to Azkaban, I'm helping you so you can finish this quick…I'm not helping you…I'm doing your assignment for you." he spat.

"Listen boy! The package contains a cursed necklace witch is a...gift for Dumbledore, it should end him." The man from the bar moved slightly trying to eavesdrop into there conversation. Lucius leaned in closer. "When the act goes down, stay low and don't stand out. Now go! There here!"

"Father!"

"Now boy!"

Draco got up and left making his way over to the door and back out into the cold. As he walked away from the pub he saw a group of men with wands out heading for the pub and his father.

Draco mad his way back to the Three Broomsticks just in time to see Potter leaving with Granger, Weaslebee and two other girls he had only seen around once or twice, but he knew one of them was a chaser for the Gryffindor team, she was holding a package Draco had seen earlier.

_How she get the necklace!_

Draco was making his way to the pub until he heard someone call his name from a near by shrub. Draco walked over and a hand shot out pulling him into the shrub. "Settle Draco!"

"Avery?"

He put a finger to his lips.

Draco changed his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"The rest of your fathers plan. I've just placed the Imperius Curse on the Gryffindor girl with the package. She's going straight for Dumbledore." Avery chuckled.

"Avery there's Aurors every where! They already went for my father!"

"Yes I know, isn't that the brilliance of his plan, he has the Aurors after him so I can continue on with the plan….WHAT!"

Draco jumped in surprise as Avery yelled.

"That brat! She's touched the necklace! She's cursed!"

"What? How?"

"Her stupid friend!" Avery got up and kicked over a nearby trash can.

"This isn't good! I've gotta go!"

"Avery! Wait!" But Avery had just left.

Draco cursed under his breath as he made his into the pub. He immediately saw Blaise sitting in the corner by himself. Draco mad his way over and sat down.

"I've got stuff to tell you."

"Really? So do I…you first."

"Potter's in the foulest mood, I tried to eavesdrop into there conversation but couldn't get anything he just left. I tried asking those two Warlocks that were sitting near them but they apparently didn't get anything either." Blaise finished taking a sip form his drink.

"You had something to tell me aswell?" Blaise asked taking another sip.

* * *

Draco finished telling him about Avery, his father's plan and the Gryffindor girl. "What did the girl look like?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that she's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"It wasn't Katie Bell was it?"

"I don't know. Look lets just head back to the castle, I've got to write to mother."

The boys left the pub and headed back to the castle. Along they heard ear piercing screams coming form some where in the snow; they couldn't see where so they followed the screams, soon they made there way over to a group of people standing around someone.

_It's her._

Blaise pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. "Shit."

Draco came up besides Blaise and saw the scene. The Gryffindor girl was lying in the snow screaming. Draco heard someone next to him say she was cursed. Draco whispered into Blaise's ear. "It's her."

"It was Katie Bell." Blaise continued to stare as did everyone else.

Draco looked up and saw a huge figure running along side with a smaller figure towards the crowd; Draco couldn't see because of the wind, he saw who it was when they got closer.

_Potter._

"Blaise we have to leave now." Blaise looked up and saw Harry running towards the group with Hagrid along side.

"Ok let's go."

Both boys turned and left heading straight for the castle.

* * *

"It was him I'm sure of it!" Harry said in an angry whisper to Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"Look I know Malfoys a git and all, but do you think he reakky did this?"

"Yeah Harry, Katie came out of the girls bathroom, the place was packed people would've saw Malfoy enter if he did go in."

_He couldn't have done it._

The trio sat there in silence all gazing at the fire until Harry spoke. "I know what we'll do!" Harry said rising from his chair.

"Hermione tonight when you do you're rounds with Malfoy get it out of him!"

"What?!"

"Talk Malfoy into telling you it was him!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Mate, its Malfoy do you really think he would tlak to Hermione at all let alone tell her if he did do it."

"Good point."

_I still haven't told them._

_They don't need to know yet._

_Soon._

"Look…I'll see what I can do ok Harry?"

Harry beamed at her. "Thanks Hermione."

"If."

"If what?"

"If you promise to give in that book."

"Aww Hermione." Ron interjected.

"No Ron its fine, ok ill do it."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

That night during there rounds Hermione and Draco talked as they would normally while patrolling the sixth floor. She had just laughed at a joke Draco had just said about Professor Binns and his class.

_You've got to do it sooner or later Hermione. Ease in slow. _

"Did you hear about today?" Hermione asked hesitantly but with a calm voice.

"What?" Draco asked pretending he didn't hear her.

"Katie Bell was cursed today by a necklace."

"Oh…r-really?" Draco said looking straight in front of him now.

"Yeah. Would you happen to know anything about it?—just wondering." She added quickly.

_She thinks I did it!_

"Do you have any theories on who might be involved?" He asked her and stopped. So did she. They were now looking at each other.

"I don't…but…but Harry d-does." She finished looking down at her shoes.

"By any chance is it me?"

She nodded.

"Suspected as much." He snorted.

"Please Malfoy you can't tell Harry I told you about his suspicions about you." she said now looking at him.

"Now why would I do that?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

She did something she thought she would have never done in a million years. She hugged him. Draco stood there shocked at what she did.

_Oh my god!_

_Oh my Goodness!_

_She's hugging me!_

_I'm hugging him!_

_She's so soft._

_He's so warm._

Draco wrapped his arms around her now embracing her hug and placing his chin on the top of her head.

"I…I guess were fr-friends now aye Granger." He smiled.

"Yeah…I guess so." She smiled.

**A/N: Ok everyone Chapter 13 woot! Another longy one! How do we like it? I thought it got better near the end but that's me. I put loads more Hermione POV into this one I hope you guys enjoyed that! Oh yea and at the start its Drakes POV then Hermione's but its all in the same time frame until you get to Hogsmead, then I went by the book ****Hope you enjoyed this: )**

**Disclaimer: Read my many others. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 14**

**Friendship & The Cabinet **

Draco stood in the middle of a huge and beautiful garden. His eyes had never seen such a beauty. Draco smiled as he walked through this lushes garden of beauty. He came upon a small pond and looked into it. He saw himself looking back at him.

"Look closer." Draco heard a cold voice say.

He looked around him to see who was there but he saw none. He gazed back into the pond

Staring back at Draco was not his reflection but his father's.

"No." Draco said shocked.

His father glared at Draco sending chills down his spine and making the hair on the back of his neck stand high. The reflection smiled coldly its gaze still looking into his soul.

"You will follow me." It spoke to Draco.

"No…no, I never will!" Draco yelled back at the reflection.

"Like father…like son." The refection pulled back its sleeve revealing the dark mark.

Instantly the mark on Draco's arm burned.

"NO! I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Draco screamed back at the reflection grasping his forearm.

"I will make you understand." Draco stumbled back onto the ground as a wet gloved hand shot out from the pond.

Draco shuffled back still on the ground and still fixed upon the pond as another hand shot out of the water.

Draco cringed in fear as he watched his father rise out of the pond and stepping onto the ground; to the ground beneath him dark and dead.

"Now come to me." His father outstretched his hand.

_Draco he does not control you_. A girl's voice called out in his head.

"No." Draco said defiantly, now standing up.

_Show him who you are Draco._

"I am not afraid of you anymore…old-man." Draco said with venom in each word he spoke.

His father looked at him in pure anger and hate and started coming closer hand still outstretched. "You will listen to me!"

_Finish this Draco._

"I hate you." Draco glared at the image of his father.

The image of his father started to crack. A bright light shone through the cracks. The image of his father exploded into a million pieces leaving the bright light, blinding Draco.

Draco raised his hands shielding his eyes from the light.

"You have strength Draco." He heard the girl call out to him from the light.

"W-who are you?" Draco called back into the light.

"You will find out when the strength in your heart becomes stronger."

"No I must know." Draco moved forwards into the light.

"Show me."

"Maybe some other time." Draco opened his eyes and standing in front of him was Blaise with a towel wrapped around him.

"W-what?" Draco said sleepily.

"You were talking in you're sleep Drakey boy. You asked me to flash you."

"What! No I didn't!" Draco said lifting himself up with his elbows.

"Hey calm down! I'd ask myself if I was you aswell." Blaise said with a smile flashing his teeth.

"I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sure." Blaise said nodding his head with a smile.

Blaise purposely dropped his tooth brush on the floor and bent over to pick it up looking back at Draco. "You like that sweetie?" Blaise said with a drag-queen voice.

"Oh sod off!' Draco said kicking Blaise in the backside. Blaise stumbled forward falling over a chair and landing on the floor.

Draco broke out into a fit of laughter.

_What a way to start a Sunday morning!_

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Ron and Harry down the table and made her way towards them. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy writing something down.

She sat down next to Ron who was now shovelling sausage and eggs into his mouth. Hermione gave him a disgust face witch he saw.

"Wah? I'm unggree." Ron said with his mouth fool of food.

"Is there a time when you're not Ronald?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Well you better slow down or else you're gonna choke."

"O-tay." He attempted a smile with food still in his mouth.

Hermione returned it with a small grimaced smile.

"So?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"So what?" Hermione replied putting eggs onto her plate.

"Did ferret-boy confess?" Harry asked looking over at Malfoy who was still writing something down.

"Did you get rid of that book?" Hermione said eyeing him closely.

Harry didn't answer back straight away. "Uh, yeah of-of-of co-course I did."

"Harry?" Hermione said looking at him more seriously now.

"…No." he said looking down at his plate.

"Harry you promised!" She said angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's ok Harry, but if I see that book again—"

"Yeah Hermione I know, I know."

"Good." She said with a triumphant smile and went back to her breakfast.

Harry still looked at her. "So?"

She rolled her eyes and put down her knife and fork. "No Harry! He had nothing to do with it."

"He was probably lying to you."

"No Harry I don't think he was."

"Oh? And whys that?" Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Be-because I believe him when he told me he had nothing to do with it." Harry looked dumbstruck and Ron started to choke on his food. He eventually fell off his seat making people near him laugh.

"How could you believe anything that ferret says!?" Ron said looking at Hermione from the floor. Harry still looking dumbstruck.

"What is he? You're best mate now or something?" Ron said getting up off the floor and sitting back down.

_You could say that._

"Wha-what? No of course not-Ron you're being ridiculous!" Hermione said fumed.

"I'm being ridiculous! Listen to you-believing what Malfoy says."

Hermione couldn't take this. She got up and ran out of the hall breaking into tears as she left.

Harry now looked at Ron. "What?" he said angrily.

"That was a bit harsh mate, I was shocked to hear her say it but I wasn't going to yell at her or anything. You should apologize to her." Harry said now looking at Ron seriously.

"Ye-yeah, your right Harry sorry." Ron said still looking down at his plate.

"Don't say sorry to me you dolt, go find her!"

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table finishing a letter to his mother while Blaise ate his breakfast.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sure by now you've heard of what has happened to father; personally I think it's great._

_I'm sure you would have slapped me for saying that…sorry._

_I'm sorry mother, its just I sometimes wonder how you could love a man like him. Look what he does to us!_

_I apologise again for my rant mother. I hope you are well…I miss you._

_Much love._

_D.Malfoy _

Draco finished writing his letter and re-read it over.

Blaise started to laugh. Draco saw that he was looking over at the Gryffindor table. Weasley had just gone arse up onto the floor and was now yelling at Granger.

She ran out of the hall and Draco can tell she was crying.

"Here." Draco said handing over the letter to his mother. Blaise took it from Draco's hand and looked at him.

"You want me to give this to Viento?" He asked. Draco nodded and got up.

"Where you going?" Blaise asked pocketing the letter in his robes.

"I…I uh-left something back at the common room." Blaise looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok…Hey come to the library once you get whatever it is you need to get."

"Ok." Draco said patting Blaise's back and heading over to the doors.

The Entrance Hall was empty. Everyone would be still sleeping or having breakfast. Draco couldn't hear or see Hermione anywhere.

_I know were she'll be._

* * *

Hermione sat underneath the old Oak tree. Droplets of tears falling down her face.

_What's Ron's problem! He doesn't have the right to yell at me, I haven't done anything wrong.__ What?! I can't trust who I want to trust now? I know Malfoy's not like that anymore, he's different. I can see it when I talk to him and I can see it in his eyes…Those cold grey eyes…_

"Alright there Granger?" Hermione heard Draco say popping his head around the side of the tree.

"Mal-Mal-Malfoy! What are you doing here?" she said to him looking at him. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm here to see if you're alright." He said smiling at her and wiping away the tear.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Malfoy…I'm ok."

"Good, cause I don't like my friends being upset." He said squatting down to her height and was now smiling at her.

"You know…in these past five years I've never seen you smile." She said to him smiling brightly. "It's always that devilish smirk."

"Oh? Like this one." He said putting on his smirk.

She laughed. "Yes, that one Malfoy."

"Happy now?" He asked her now standing back up still looking at her.

"I am now…thanks."

Draco smirked again and outstretched his hand. She held his hand and he pulled her up off the ground. The force of the pull made her fall into Draco. They both laughed and then looked at each other there eyes meeting.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. Hermione rested her head against his chest feeling his heart beat against it. They broke apart from the hug when they heard someone yelling.

"OI! GET OFF HER!"

They both turned and saw Ron streaming down towards them red in the face.

"Wait Ron!" Ron didn't hear Hermione as he tackled Draco down onto the ground.

Ron hit Draco hard in the jaw. Draco retaliated and hit him back in the eye. Ron rolled off and Draco jumped at him. The boys rolled around getting hits in until Hermione screamed.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her from the ground.

"Ron! What are you doing?!" she yelled look at him furiously.

"I saw Malfoy holding you, I thought he was gonna throw you into the lake." Ron said pushing Draco off of him.

"No Ron he wasn't! He came to see if I was alright after he saw you yell at me."

Ron looked down to the ground in shame. "Sorry Hermione…I don't know why I over reacted."

"I think you owe someone else an apology as well."

Ron looked up at her with a face as if he was just stabbed. "Apologise to Malfoy?-noway!"

"Granger its fine, it doesn't really matter…you hit harder anyway." He smirked looking at Ron whose face was now red. "I gotta get going anyway. See you tonight Granger." Draco winked at her and left for the castle.

As soon as he left Ron got up off the ground. "When were you and Malfoy on _friendly_ terms with each other?"

"When he apologised to me." She said looking at Ron's swelling eye.

"He what! When?"

"On that night we were ment to get to know our partner…he said sorry and ever since then he's been real nice to me and hasn't made fun or called me any names."

"Not even—"

"Yes Ron not even…mudblood." She shivered at saying the name.

"So what? You two are friends now?"

_Yes._

"Well yeah, you could say that."

Ron looked at her questioningly. "I don't think Harry's gonna like this…I don't think I like this."

"I'll talk to Harry myself ok Ron? Don't mention anything." She said pointing a finger at him.

"I'll try."

"Thank you Ron." She said hugging him.

"You can always count on me Hermione…always." He said hugging her back.

* * *

Draco entered the castle rubbing his jaw. _Bloody Weasley! At least I still got my teeth and at least I still got one in at Weasley._ Draco smiled.

He made his way to the library to look for Blaise. He found him at one of the tables at the back of the library with books and parchment messily everywhere. Draco pulled up a chair and sat opposite of him.

"Did you get what you needed to get?" Blaise asked still writing down on the parchment.

"Yeah…yeah I did…I got more than I needed." He whispered the last part to himself.

"Oh yeah!" Blaise said looking through his robes for something. "When Viento came in during breakfast with the other owls he had a letter attached to his leg. Here." He said handing it over to Draco. "Don't worry though. I put your letter and sent him on his way…you should go see him he's getting rowdy not seeing you."

"I'll see him later than." Draco said looking at the letter.

Draco opened the letter and saw Borgin's hand writing.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_First off I kindly thank you for payment yesterday the offer was more than was intended thank you, your grace._

_I have even more good news Mr. Malfoy. The cabinet is looking brand new and is now working perfectly._

_But there is…some bad news sir. The cabinet I have in my position works and yours…apparently does not._

_Mr. Malfoy you have to manually repair the other cabinet by yourself. It isn't very difficult._

_With this letter I have left easy to follow instructions on fixing the cabinet…free of charge. _

_Pleasure doing business with you,_

_Borgin. _

_There are always complications! _

"Well?" Blaise said looking at him.

"It's from Borgin."

"Ah, good…I hope?" Blaise said seeing Draco's face change.

"Yes and…_no_."

"Okay…give me the good."

"The fools fixed the cabinet and it looks great…"

"_But_?"

"But…we need to fix the one here for it to work perfectly."

Blaise smiled. "Hey look…If you-we, were on a scale on one to ten and ten being fucked up, we'd be…somewhere…around…four and a half, so that's good."

Draco laughed. "So whats all this?" He said indicating all the work Blaise was doing.

"_This_, my devilishly good looking friend is called overdue homework for four classes, and it's a bitch!"

Draco laughed quietly not wanting to get growled at by the librarian. "Need help?"

"No…but you do."

Draco looked confused. "Why do I need help?"

"To fix you're do-hicky." Blaise said pointing at him with his quill.

Malfoy looked at him annoyed. "I don't need any help Blaise."

"Come on, don't be all loner, let me help you out." Blaise said looking at him seriously now.

Draco looked at his friend and then sighed. "Fine."

Blaise smiled at Draco and he smiled back. "Good…now grab an essay and write!"

* * *

I wasn't till lunch that the boys finished every single essay Blaise had. "I don't know about you Drakey but I'm as hungry as a mother-bitch." Blaise said rubbing his stomach.

The boys packed everything away and headed down the staircase. They could smell the food from the staircase, witch made them move faster.

The boys were about to enter the Great Hall until someone called out. "Malfoy!"

Draco turned and saw Weasley standing in the corner of the Entrance Hall. Draco looked at Blaise. "Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…it's just Weaslebee anyway."

Blaise nodded and headed into the Great Hall. Draco made his way over to Ron.

"What do you want Weaslebee?" He said as he stopped in front of Ron.

"Malfoy look…I just wanted to say…that uhhh…I'm sorry.'

_Wait! What did he say!?_

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Ron said again looking at his shoes.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco said looking at Ron confused.

"Don't think I'm doing it because I actually feel bad about hitting you Malfoy! I'm doing it for Hermione." Ron said glaring at him.

"Oh…ok…well uhh…its ok Weasley." Ron looked as if he was slapped in the face with a rotten fish.

"What?" he said dumbstruck.

"Look if being Hermione's friend means _WE_ have to be civil then I'll do whatever it takes." Draco said looking at Ron seriously.

"…Y-you really mean it don't you?" Ron said now being serious.

"Yes…yes I do." Draco said now looking Ron in the eye.

"What changed you Malfoy?" Ron said eyeing Draco.

"…" Draco looked down at the floor and then looked Ron straight in the eye.

"…She did."

**A/N: Hey all! I'm soo, soo sorry about not posting immediately straight away…I got slack lol sorry. As a present to all take this box of virtual cookies! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. ****It's getting heated now! If you guys have any ideas, voice them to me! Be a champ and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Read others. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 15**

**The Work Begins**

Ron stood there staring at Malfoy with his mouth open in shock of what he just said.

"What do you mean…_She did_?" he finally said.

"She…she made me realise how much I became someone I so desperately wanted to get away from and hated." Draco said his face looking sad.

Ron closed his mouth and now looked at Draco. As if trying to see if he was lying.

"So what? You two are friends now?" Ron asked still looking at Draco.

_You bet you're arse!_

"Yeah…yeah I guess." Draco smiled.

Ron opened his mouth again looking at Draco shocked.

"What?" Draco asked looking confused.

"Y-y-you smiled?"

Draco frowned. "Yes Weasley I smile."

"Never seen one of those before."

"Really, we'll I've never thought that this would have ever happened." Draco said indicating both of them.

"That makes two of us."

_Just do it Draco! For Hermione's sake._

Draco raised his hand. "Peace, Weasley?"

Ron looked at him as if he was trying to pull something.

"Do it for Granger, Weasley."

Ron continued to look at him then sighed. "For Hermione."

He shook Draco's hand.

_He actually did it! _

"Tell none of this Weasley!' Draco whispered to Ron.

"Wouldn't dream on it." Ron said letting go of Draco's hand.

"Good…I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Draco and Ron made there way into the Great Hall, metres apart. Draco saw Hermione looking at him. He smiled and gave her a quick wink before he sat down next to Blaise. He saw her beam back.

Blaise was wolfing down a huge helping of Shepard's Pie when Draco sat down next to him. Blaise swallowed his mouthful before he spoke.

"So what was that about?" He said pointing the fork towards Ron.

"Just…a little chat." Blaise chuckled.

"Last time I checked Drakey, you don't _chat_ with Weasley's."

"I'm a changed man Blaise, remember?"

Blaise looked at him questioningly before he answered. "Yeah…I guess."

Blaise went back to wolfing down his Shepard's Pie.

_You gotta tell him. He needs to know._

"Uhh Blaise?" Draco asked looking at Blaise.

"Mmm" He said still wolfing down the Pie.

"Yeah…umm…I and…Granger are friends now."

"Fruck!" Blaise shouted with food in his mouth. "Mu fookin toong!"

"You uhh…ok?" Draco said trying to look at Blaise who was hunched over with his hands around his mouth.

Blaise sat back up and smiled at Draco flashing his still perfect teeth.

_You'd think that pie would've done something._

"So…are you mad?"

"Mad? Pfft, why would I be mad?" He said looking at Draco confused.

"Because I'm friends with Granger."

"Pfft no! Look mate." Blaise said looking at Draco seriously. "I don't care who you're friends with…well I kinda do—but that's besides the point...wait…it is the point. Look I know that she's not a bad kid, so it's ok." Blaise said smiling at him.

"You know Blaise…I didn't understand any of that."

Blaise laughed. "Me either. How bout we say I'm good about this…but I don't know about everyone else."

"…Yeah I know."

"Now eat! You look like toothpick witch I need."

Draco smiled and so did Blaise before turning back to his lunch.

* * *

Ron sat down opposite Hermione. Harry hadn't arrived to lunch yet so Ron took his chance. 

"Hermione?" he said leaning over towards her.

"Yeah?" She said looking at Ron after beaming brightly at Draco.

"Me and Malfoy had a little…_chat_."

"I hope you two weren't at each other's throats?"

"No we weren't."

"Oh okay good. What was this chat about?"

"You."

"Me?" Hermione said confused.

"Yeah, Hermione I believe you when you say that he's…_changed_."

"Good." Hermione said smiling.

"But I don't believe him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ron—"

"No Hermione wait, I did something witch I never would have thought to ever happen."

Hermione gave him a 'go on what happened' look.

"I-I…I shook his hand and made peace."

Hermione looked shocked at first and then changed to a huge smile. She leaned over the table and huge Ron fiercely.

"Oh thank you Ron, I knew I could count on you."

"Always." He said returning her hug. "Just…be careful ok Hermione."

Hermione let go and sat back in her seat. Harry entered and sat down next to Ron smiling at both of them. While Harry wasn't looking Ron nudges his head towards Harry.

"Later" Hermione whispered back.

"What?' Harry said looking up at Hermione while eating a sausage.

"Uhh…I just wanted to know about your progress with Dumbledore and his lessons—you got one tomorrow night right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's all the same just going back and looking for clues about Voldermort' Ron flinched 'in some of Dumbledore's old memories." Harry finished while taking another bite out of the sausage.

"So what you to been up to?" He asked taking a sip of some pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked at Ron and he looked back with a blank face. "Oh nothing really." Ron added quickly.

"I'm gonna tell Dumbledore about how Malfoy gave Katie the necklace tomorrow night as well."

Hermione sighed. "But Harry he didn't do it, he even told me so."

"Yeah mate, I don't think Malfoy did it either."

Harry looked shocked at what Ron said. "What? Why?"

"I just don't think he did it, I believe Hermione."

"Fine, but I'm telling Dumbledore anyway." Harry said going back to his food.

Ron looked at Hermione and he saw her mouth 'Thank you'.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day collecting tools to use for trying to repair the cabinet. 

"We've got everything but a…book." Draco said reading the parchment that came with Borgin's letter.

"A book? Why do we need a book? We gonna read it a story are we?" Blaise said looking at Draco confused.

"Oh shut up you toss. We need the book so we can enchant the bloody thing."

"I see, were we gonna get this book?"

"The library you dolt."

"Uh…yes the library."

"Look I'll get the book you go to the Room the cabinet's in."

"You mean the Room of Requirement?"

"Yep."

Draco got up to leave. "Wait Drake." Blaise called out.

"Yeah?" Draco said turning around and seeing what Blaise wanted.

"What do I think of when I get to the place…you know to make the door appear."

"Oh, uhh I guess think of the cabinet, I guess."

"Alrighty, see you in a bit then."

Draco waved and left heading for the library.

* * *

Draco arrived to the library and searched for book called Enchantment & Transportation. He searched the shelves asked the librarian but could not find the book. 

_Were is this stupid thing!_

He angrily walked towards the entrance until he saw Granger sitting at one of the desks reading amongst the shelves. Draco stopped and retraced his steps until he came upon the row that had Hermione sitting in it.

He smiled and walked over to Granger.

_Maybe she can help me find this bloody book._

"Hey Granger." He said right behind her making her jump and dropping the heavy book on his toe.

"What-the-fuck!" Draco yelled grabbing onto his foot while jumping up and down on one leg.

"Oh Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" she said picking up the book.

"My bloody toe!" Draco yelled.

The librarian came bustling around the corner yelling at both of them.

"This is a library! Be quiet! And there is no need for that language!" she said raising a finger at both of them.

"No need?! I broke my fucking toe! Woman!" Draco yelled at her.

"Sorry." Hermione quickly said

The librarian looked as if she was gonna burst.

"OUT!" she screamed.

Draco managed to hop out with the help of Hermione. Hermione helped Draco over to a wall where he leaned against.

"Oh Malfoy I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

"Hey Granger it's fine." Draco said with a smile.

"Is it really broken?"

_FUCK YES IT IS! IT'S THROBBING LIKE FUCK ASWELL!_

"Nah I don't think so." He said smiling at her again.

"Here sit down and take off you're shoe."

Draco carefully slide down the wall onto the floor and took his shoe off carefully. Draco's toe had gone purple and had swollen up badly.

"Ouch." Hermione said grimacing at the sight. "I think I can help, I learnt a few spells while reading today." Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Your not going to blow it off are you? Please don't."

"Oh stop being a baby Malfoy and sit still." Hermione said holding his leg still.

She said the incantation in her mind. A jet of yellow light came out of her wand wrapping itself around Draco's toe. He saw the toe slowly shrink back to its normal size but the colour and the pain continued.

"Well at least it looks better." She said looking at him smiling.

He smiled back.

"Here this should stop the pain and change the colour back to normal." She said saying another incantation in her mind. A white light came out of her wand this time hitting his toe. The pain went away instantly and the colour on his toe went back to normal.

"Thanks Granger." He said putting his shoe back on and getting up.

"It's ok…Hey why were you in the library anyway?"

"Me? Oh I was looking for a book."

"Oh really? Witch one?" she asked smiling at him.

"Uhh Enchantment & Transportation…it's for Blaise he needs it for an assignment."

Hermione went wide-eyed. "Oh I have the book. I finished it last night its back at the common room."

"Oh, hey by any chance could I uhh…take it off you're hands ill return it for you once im done with it." He said smiling at her.

"Of course you can. Come on follow me." She said issuing Draco to follow him.

* * *

They came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked Hermione. 

Hermione turned to Draco. "Could you…you know?"

"Uhh yeah of course, sorry." Draco said putting his fingers to his ears.

Of course he could still hear but not very well so when Hermione said the password it sounded all muffled.

The portrait swung open and Hermione turned to Draco again who took his fingers away from his ears.

"Wait right here, I'll be back with the book." Hermione went through the portrait hole. The portrait swung back closed.

Draco waited for her return until someone spoke behind him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and saw Harry standing in front of him glaring at him.

Before he could answer he heard the portrait swing open again and Hermione's voice.

"Sorry I was long I coul—Harry!" She said seeing Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry said confused. "Whats going on?"

"Oh uhh, Malfoy needed this book that I had and I…Harry there's something I've gotta tell you." Draco still stood there in silence. "Harry…Harry Malfoy's my friend…"

_Here it comes! _Draco could see Harry's face change into utmost anger.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Harry Malfoy's my friend." Hermione said again more confidently.

"You're joking right? How is that possible? Hermione its Malfoy!" Harry started to say.

"Harry he's not the same anymore…he changed." Hermione said looking down at the book in her hands.

"No he hasn't! He never can he just like his father!" Draco snapped instantly.

"I am _NOTHING_! Like my father Potter!" Harry went quiet instantly.

"You know _NOTHING_ of _ME_!" Draco was shaking looking Harry in the eye.

"You cursed Katie Bell with that necklace! I know you did Malfoy you can't hide that!" Harry yelled back.

"_I_! _I_ HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! It was my father's plan about the necklace!"

_Shut up Draco! That's too much info already._

"You're father's?"

"Yes! The day he was caught and sent to Azkaban was the day the girl got cursed Potter!"

Harry now looked confused. "Malfoy why are you saying this?"

Draco chuckled. "Cause I am not the Malfoy you once new Potter…He's behind me…I never want to see that side of me ever again." As Draco said this, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Why did you change Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione who was now in silent tears.

Draco smiled and then looked back at Harry.

"She is Potter…She is."

Harry looked at Malfoy the same way Ron did; trying to see if he was pulling something.

"I still don't trust you Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "Thought as much."

Harry walked past both of them and made his way into the common room.

Hermione fell to tears immediately. Draco rushed towards her pulling her in for a hug.

"H-he's n-no-not go-going to-to talk t-to me an-any more." Hermione said through her tears.

"Yeah he will Granger. It's Potter, your one of his best friends he won't hate you. He hates me."

Hermione seemed to settle down just a bit.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I really change you?"

"Every part of me Granger…Every part." Draco gave her on last squeeze before letting her go.

Hermione gave him the book and hugged him again. She looked at him and he looked at her. There eyes locked.

"Thanks again Granger."

"Oh its ok." She sniffed. "Just remember to return it."

Draco smiled. "No not for the book."

"What for?" she said looking at him confused.

"For you're friendship…and telling me off witch made me think." He said his smile widening.

"Malfoy…I…I."

"Am I interrupting anything?" They heard Ron's voice.

They broke apart immediately.

_RON!_

_Bloody Weasley!_

"Whats this then?" Ron said looking at both of them questioningly.

"I was just getting a book from Granger here." Draco said showing Ron the book in his hands.

Ron eyed Malfoy. "Ok."

"Ron…Ron Harry knows." Hermione sniffed.

"What? About you two being friends?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?"

Draco shook his head.

"I'll go have a talk with him." Ron said walking past them and into the common room.

"See you Malfoy." Hermione waved at Draco and walked back in the common room.

"Yeah…bye."

* * *

"Fucking piece of junk! Stick on!" Blaise yelled at the cabinet kicking it in the side and hurting his toe. "Oh a wise-guy aye?" He said squinting at the cabinet. 

Draco walked in and saw a ratchet fly past.

_What in Merlin?_

Draco heard a crash and rushed around the corner to see Blaise under the cabinet. Draco laughed as he lifted the cabinet off of him.

"This thing is evil! And it hates me!" Blaise said feeling his ribs.

Draco laughed again and looked at the cabinet.

"Well Blaise…seems this is gonna take a lot of work."

"Oh fun." Blaise said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Let's get started."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't think it was my best though. Bloody RON!! lol****…Yes I know I am evil. I'll get started on 16! I hope I'll finish it soon for all of you guys : )**

**Disclaimer: Read other chaps.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 16**

**Problems**

Draco and Blaise had been tirelessly working on the transporting cabinet for months now. December and rolled around and so was the first Quidditch match of the season. Draco had nearly no time for the cabinet anymore due to: long and painful Quidditch practices, schoolwork and the prefect rounds. Draco didn't mind the prefects rounds at all, he had become better friends with Hermione more than he ever thought he would ever become, maybe even more, but he knew she had eyes for Weasley.

Draco and Blaise hardly slept anymore. Most of there time was now consumed by the cabinet. It also affected Draco's abilities to preform on the Quidditch pitch.

"What are you going to do about the Quidditch match?" Blaise asked collapsing onto a pile of old books.

"I don't know…play it I guess." Draco said with his eyes shut.

"Oh…okay…sleep time now."

Draco smiled and sat up and looked at Blaise who had dosed of quickly. Draco smiled and got up. He was still aching from Quidditch practice from the previous night. He walked over to the cabinet and opened the newly repaired doors which He and Blaise had just finished working on tonight. Draco laughed as he remembered Blaise trying to attach the doors.

"_What the fuck?!" Blaise yelled frustratingly. Draco watched on and smiled._

"_Why won't you fit you stupid screw? You're the right size!" Blaise said holding a screw up to his face._

_Blaise put the screw back into the hole he had drilled already. "Piece of shit!" He growled as he fiddled with the screw as it did not fit. He pulled it out and raised it to his face once again now screaming._

"_WHY WON'T YOU GO IN THE HOLE?! IT'S YOU'RE HOME! WHY WON'T YOU GO HOME SCREW?!" _

_Blaise tried his hardest not to laugh, he could feel his sides splitting._

_Blaise attempted to make the hole bigger so he drilled into the same hole again with his wand. He finished and now attempted to put the screw into the hole._

"_HUH…HAHA! I'VE DONE IT!" Blaise screamed with joy as Draco saw the screw looking ferm in the hole._

_Blaise stopped as he heard a small clatter. "Fuck off." He turned around and saw the screw lying on the floor. He picked it up and placed it back in the hole. It fell out again._

"_WHAT?! YOU'RE HOME'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!" He yelled at the screw. He threw the screw across the room and kicked the cabinet. It toppled to the side and fell on Blaise's robes. "Piece of junk." He huffed not seeing that apart of his robes was caught under the cabinet._

_He walked forward but was then pulled back instantly. His robes ripped and he flew into a pile of old unwashed clothing. _

"_AWW WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_Draco couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground with a fit of laughter._

Draco chuckled tiredly as he remembered this.

* * *

The next day Draco and Blaise spent most of there time sleeping in there classes and evening during break times and lunch. Draco started to look paler and his eyes were now bloodshot.

"Malfoy are you alright?" Hermione asked him while they were on one of there rounds.

Draco didn't hear her. He was trying with all his might to stay awake.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked again.

"Hmmm-wha-what's happening?" Draco said looking around sleepily.

"Malfoy! Look at me." Hermione said grabbing Draco's arms.

Draco opened his eyes clearly and looked at Hermione awake.

"Malfoy whats wrong? Your tired, you look paler and you're eyes are bloodshot…I'm worried." She said looking sad.

Draco smiled. "Hey Granger, thanks for the concern and all but I'm ok, really."

She smiled back at him and gave him a hug. They continued onwards with there rounds. Draco now more awake. They talked about school and he made jokes about certain Professors.

She laughed every single time. Draco smiled as he looked at her laughing. _I like it when she laughs…it makes me feel safer…if that's even possible._

"Granger…you have a nice laugh." He said smiling at her.

"Tha-thanks Malfoy." She said going slightly pink.

They walked onwards silently for awhile until she spoke. "Hey Malfoy? Did you happen to hear about Slughorn's Christmas Party?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah I have, Blaise is always on about it…He's bringing me along cause the poor sod doesn't want to be the only Slytherin there."

"Oh, so you're going with Blaise?"

"Yeah, at first I wasn't going to go but Blaise is my mate and I'll do anything for him." He smirked listening to himself.

"Oh…ok." Hermione said quietly and continued on walking.

Draco looked at her confused and jogged after her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She slipt and ended up falling, Draco caught her and brought her into his arms.

He smiled. "We gotta stop meeting like this." She laughed.

"Oh and sorry…I didn't mean to make you fall." He said looking at her apologetically.

"It's fine." She said with a smile.

"Hey why'd you walk off like that?" Draco asked remembering Hermione walk off after he told her he was going to the Christmas Party with Blaise.

"Oh…I…I uh…I was uhh." Hermione tried not to look into Draco's eyes and was now getting redder.

"Hey, Granger you can tell me." He said smiling.

"I was…I was gonnaaskyoutogowithme." She said quickly.

"Slower would be nice." Draco said chuckling.

"I was gonna…" Draco didn't hear the rest.

Pain shot to his arm instantly. His gasped and his hold on Hermione weakened, she felt this and now looked at Draco worryingly who was now tensing up. "Malfoy? Malfoy whats wrong?"

He let go of Hermione and stepped back.

_Not now! Why now?! What does he want now?! _

"Gra…Granger I'm fine…I just remembered something I gotta do." Draco turned to leave but was stopped by Hermione who stood in front of him.

"Malfoy I know something's wrong, you look hurt or in pain…whats wrong."

"Please Granger…just…just let me go…please." He said falling to his knees as the pain sharpened and got worse.

"No, Malfoy please tell me." Hermione said kneeing down taking one of Draco's hands and was now holding it fierce.

He pulled away from her grasp and got up. So did she.

Hermione was now looking at him hurt.

_Don't look at me like that._

"Granger move please…let me go!...Her-Hermione please." Draco said looking at her pleadingly.

What did he just say?

"Wait…did you just say my name?" Hermione said looking shocked.

"Let me leave please."

Hermione finally nodded and moved aside. As soon as she moved aside Draco took off like all hell, racing down the staircase and out the large Oak Doors onto the grounds. Racing towards the gates. He finally reached the gates and was now kneeling on the floor of his home.

"You kept me waiting Draco." He heard the cold snake-like drawl of Voldermort.

"You caught me at the wrong moment—My Lord." Draco said looking at the floor breathing heavily.

"But still—_Crucio_!" He heard Voldermort say.

Draco's father had used the curse on him before but that can never change the pain he felt every time he received it.

_STOP! STOP! YOU BASTARD STOP!_

It felt as if your spine was going yanked out of your body by sharp cold claws.

Voldermort stopped. "Now Draco…never be late to one of our meetings again."

Draco still lay on the floor shaking, smoking coming off his singed robes.

"Now get up!"

Draco rose off the floor pain shooting through his body like a bad aftertaste. He now looked at the floor.

"I have selected the Death Eaters that will be attacking the school on the night." Voldermort said moving over to a chair by the fire and sitting in it. "Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto will be joining you in the attack and also Gibbon and Fenrir.' Draco shivered. Fenrir Greyback is a close friend of his father but has always scared him. 'and Thorfinn Rowle."

"Is that all my Grace?" Draco asked.

"No…Draco…I'm not waiting for you to give me a time…we come in June."

"June? But that's only in six months I haven't finished the repai—"

"Silence! June and that's final…near the end of term…now leave that is all." Voldermort left the room.

Draco felt cold and then he was back on Hogwarts grounds.

_I can't play this Saturday._

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Montague screamed after Draco told him the news during practice on the night before the game. Draco should have asked him earlier before there star-Chaser Vaisey was hit in the head accidentally by a bludger.

"I…I think I'm coming down with something nasty." Draco pretended to cough horribly.

"This is not good...first Vaisey now you…I better post pone the match."

NO! if he does I'll never finish the repairs!

"No…the show must go on…put Harper on instead." Draco pretended to cough again.

"Harper? Between you and me he's only on here because he's my cousin." Montague said in a whisper to Draco.

"He's alright though."

"Yeah…you kinda got a point Malfoy…ok I'll do it, just get some rest." Montague said walking off.

Draco smirked.

* * *

Draco hadn't seen or talked to Hermione all day since what happened last night. He had kept clear of her path all day she even tried to talk to him after Transfiguration but he left quickly.

The day ended with Draco and Blaise carrying off scores of food in there bags towards the Room of Requirement. They planned on having dinner there and then attempt to finish repairs on the cabinet.

They sat in the room eating. Draco told Blaise about everything that happened last night from the point about running from Hermione to walking back to the castle.

"I thought I smelt something burning when you got back…I thought I didn't get the smell of those old clothes off of me." He said smelling his new robes Zonk sent him this morning.

Just then the cabinet started to shake violently. The doors burst opened and flew out of it was a bottle of sprits. It rolled on the floor with a letter stuck to it. Draco crawled over and grabbed it bringing it back to where Blaise was sitting.

"Borgin sent us alcohol?...I'm starting to like this bloke." Blaise said smiling.

Draco took the letter off of the bottle and read.

_Draco,_

_It's me Avery…your father apparently had a back-up plan just in case the necklace failed._

_Don't drink the spirits, a extremely powerful poison has been added to the drink. To kill anyone who drinks it in mere minutes._

_Anyway…you're father's other plan was to give this to Dumbledore for Christmas so he could drink the poison doing your job._

_It's up to you how you get it to him. Borgin sends his regards on the cabinet._

_Avery. _

"Blaise whatever you do don't drink it." Draco said quickly reading the letter again.

"Why not?" Blaise said angrily.

"Cause it's poisoned and it will kill you, you dolt." Draco said scrunching up the letter and tossing it aside.

Draco told Blaise what was on the letter.

"Who are we gonna give it to Dumbledore?" He said scratching his chin.

"I could give it to Slughorn and he can give it to Dumbledore."

"Hmm…that'll work." Draco said thinking of the plan.

The boys finished there meals and continued work on the cabinet. They made no progress at all the only progress they made was breaking of the handle after Blaise through his shoe at the cabinet.

"Hey Drake?" Blaise said trying to attach the handle.

"Yeah?" He said screwing in the holes Blaise couldn't.

"Aint you gotta go prefect rounds soon?" He said picking the handle up off the ground as it fell.

_Oh no…what am I gonna tell Granger?_

"Yeah…thanks for reminding me…be back in a bit." He said heading for the door. He stopped before opening the door and looked back.

"Oh and Blaise…please…pleases don't break anything." Draco said frowning.

"_Me_? Break something of the cabinet? Why Draco you jest." Blaise said mockingly.

"Blaise."

"Ok…I won't touch it." He said crossing his arms.

Draco smiled and left closing the door. Blaise turned to the cabinet and smacked it with his hand. "You're my bitch now." he said with his eyes squinting at the cabinet.

* * *

Draco was doing rounds around the grounds tonight. He made his way down to the Oak Doors to see Hermione waiting for him. She turned and saw him. He smiled at her but was met with a cold shoulder.

The walked the grounds quietly that night none of them speaking. Draco tried to start a conversation but was met by her icy-cold shoulder.

Draco stopped walking. Hermione stopped as well but did not look at Draco.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hermione…" She looked at him. He could see the tears form in her eyes. He instantly brought her towards him her head resting against his chest tears now flowing from her eyes onto his robes.

"Dra…Draco I was worried about you last night."

_Wait?...she didn't?_

"That makes two of us aye." He said trying to make her laugh.

He heard her chuckle lightly.

"I'm fine now…please don't cry." Draco said resting his cheek atop her head his eyes gazing across the water. He saw the moon's image reflect off the water.

_Her hair…it's so soft. _

"Draco I understand that you don't want to tell me and I understand that…it's just…you scared me last night. I thought something terrible happened." She said sniffing.

_You don't know the half of it._

"Something else is wrong isn't there?" He said still resting his cheek atop her head.

"It's Ron." She sniffed.

_Weasley? Oh joy._

"Whats wrong? What did he do?" he asked her still holding onto her tightly.

"He's ignoring me and treating me badly…I don't know what I've done." She sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

…_She does like him._

"He probably didn't get enough to eat that's all." He said now stroking her soft hair gently.

_It's so soft and it smells of roses…I can't believe this…I thought the world would end before this would ever happen._

She laughed.

_He always makes me laugh…I love this side of him._

"Hey Granger…Is Potter cool?" He asked remembering the incident with Harry.

"Yeah…you were right about what you said." She smiled.

"Aint I always." She chuckled.

_I can tell him anything and feel comfortable…oh no…I can't be…_

"Thank you for changing Draco." She said looking up at him.

"Thank you for changing they way I am Hermione." He said wiping away the rest of her tears.

_I'm not…_

_I can't be…_

_I've fallen for Her._

_I've fallen for Him._

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 16 I hope you like. I originally was ment to be longer but I cut it so I could make the other half into chapter 17. ****You know the funny thing is…They kinda already fallen for each other its just they haven't realized TILL NOW!! Hope you guys liked! Tell me what ya think!**

**Disclaimer: Read the other chaps. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 17**

**Party Woes **

Draco stood in front of the cabinet dripping with sweat. Draco looked around the room, it was different then it usually was. The room was totally empty and the only thing in the room was the cabinet which was placed in the centre of the room. Something moved within the cabinet making it shake slightly. Draco made his way slowly towards the cabinet still glancing left and right. He felt that he was not alone. Draco stopped when he reached the cabinet and looked at it. He walked around the cabinet twice but could not find anything wrong with it. He stopped in front of the cabinet once again and it shook more furiously then when he first saw it move.

_It's inside!_

Draco moved his hands towards the handles and grasped both. Slowly he turned both and opened the doors. He stared into deep blackness for that was all he could see. He couldn't see the back of the cabinet or the side's, just eternal blackness. The cabinet started to shake furiously now. Draco stumbled back onto the floor staring at the cabinet shaking furious. He heard a cold hissing laugh and a high pitched scream then it stopped once again. He got up off the floor but was then knocked back down as he was hit by a hard cold wind coming from the cabinet. He flew across the room and landed on his back hard. He sat up weakly staring at the cabinet. He saw a pair of bony hands come out of the darkness, grab each side of the cabinet. The dark figure pulled itself out of the cabinet and stepped onto the floor soon after another figure came out of the cabinet. Lord Voldermort and his Father now stood at the base of the cabinet wands drawn.

"What?...no you can't be." Draco said shocked. He stood up the sweat on his body turned icy-cold.

"But we are." Voldermort hissed his eyes flaring. "My dear boy…you are taking far too long, and I can not wait much longer…you know how I am when I've been kept waiting." He raised his wanded arm and so did his father.

Draco drew his wand. "Not this time!" Draco hissed pointing his wand at Voldermort.

Both men laughed. "My dear boy, what are you going to accomplish by killing me…you can't kill me."

"Oh really?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "Avada Keda—" Draco was knocked to the ground both his father and Voldermort lumbering over him, both smiling wickedly.

Both men pointed there wands at Draco.

"Goodbye son." Lucius smiled.

"You—you can't! I'm your son! The last of you're line!" Draco said in anger.

"Draco, you have always been a _disappointment_ to me and sadly enough…you are no son of mine."

"Bastard." Draco hissed spiting on his father.

Before they could do anything they were blown away flying across the room and colliding with the cabinet. Draco sat up and saw Blaise wand drawn and his mother.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked as Blaise picked him up from the ground.

"No time to explain look!" Blaise pointed as the two figures got up immediately, laughing.

"Now, now Cissy is that a way you should treat your beloved husband?" Lucius smiled coolly.

"I'm sorry Lucius…I don't know what I was thinking." She dropped her wand and walked towards him.

"Mother! Stop! What are you doing?! Get away from him!"

Narcissa Malfoy turned around and smiled at Draco. "He is your father Draco, and I love him deeply."

Lucius Malfoy walked up to her and planted his lips onto hers. He raised his wand to her stomach and a jet of green light shot out of his wand. Narcissa Malfoy went limp instantly. Lucius let her drop to the floor smiling.

"Pity…She could have given me another son." He said looking at her.

Draco fell to his knees looking down onto the floor tears flowing from his eyes.

"What have I done?...mother." tears continued to fall to the ground. He looked up and Lucius's wand was now pointing at him. Another jet of green light shot out of his wand. Draco closed his eyes waiting for the end but he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and looked up. Blaise was standing in front of him arms outstretched protecting him.

"No…Blaise, please don't be." Draco said looking at the back of his friend.

Blaise fell to the side hitting the ground, his body lying motionless on the floor.

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Draco crawled over to Blaise's body and turned him onto his back. Blaise stared into Draco's eyes motionless and discoloured, a smirk plastered on his face.

_Draco! You are not weak! Show them!_ He heard her voice again.

Draco wiped away his tears on his sleeve and stood up wand ready. Lucius and Voldermort laughed. "He's still fighting! This should be fun." Voldermort hissed.

A bright light lite up the room blinding Lucius and Voldermort. Draco looked up and the saw the orb of light flying down to his side.

"I am with you Draco." He heard the voice.

Draco nodded and looked towards the men wand pointed. The now both looked worried. Draco saw Lucius backing away slowly. Draco pointed his wand at him.

"Now, now Draco. Let's not do something hasty now." He said raising his hands in defence.

"Tell that to mother and Blaise." As Draco said this, a green light issued from his wand hitting his father in the chest making him fly and land motionless on the floor. He then pointed his wand at Voldermort.

"You can't kill me! You are my servant you are a Death Eater! I command you to stop!" He hissed raising a hand to protect him.

"Pets turn on their masters." Another jet of green flew out of his wand hitting Voldermort in the palm of his outstretched hand making him fall to the ground.

Draco broke out into tears again and dropped his wand.

"Show strength Draco." The voice said.

"I…I know this is a dream…I know you aren't real." Draco said to the light.

"Yes Draco…this is a dream…but _I_, _I_ am real." Draco looked up as the light faded. He now saw who the voice was. Standing in front of him smiling was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" Draco said looking shocked.

"Draco, you are not the person you once were. You have changed." Hermione looked at him.

"Thanks to you." he smiled and stepped closer to Hermione.

"Draco, stop what you are doing, don't fix the cabinet, you do not have to be a servant of The Dark Lord anymore."

"You don't understand…he'll kill me…and my mother and Blaise if I don't…he'll kill you if he finds out." Draco said taking her hand in his.

"It is your choice, not mine." She said looking up at him.

"Hermione…" His face was mere inches away from hers. He leaned forwards to place his lips onto hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Blaise fall of his bed onto the floor, his legs hang off of the edge of his bed.

"Blaise what happened?" Draco realising he was in his bed.

"You fucking kissed me! That's what happened." Blaise said rising off the ground and was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry…I was dreaming." Draco said wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Yeah kinda noticed, you were tossing and turning and mumbling—you were scaring the black off me!" Blaise said wide eyed.

"Sorry…really bad dream…_really bad_." He said falling back on his pillow. Blaise popped into Draco's sight, smiling coolly.

"_So_…Who was the lucky girl?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, her name was…none of your business." Draco said smiling.

Blaise frowned. "Fine…be a bitch." Blaise got off of Draco's bed and made his way to the door and looked back. "Don't forget, were partying tonight."

"But what about…you know." Draco said realising Theo was in the room sleeping.

"Oh that…yeah you kinda don't want to see it." Blaise said looking at his shoes guiltily.

Draco squinted his eyes. "What did you do now?"

Blaise mumbled something but Draco couldn't quite hear him. "What?"

"I uhh…I uhh kinda broke something." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Draco sighed.

"Yeah you know how the cabinet stands on those wooden legs?" Blaise said.

"Yeah? What happened?" Draco said now getting out of bed.

"Well I kinda, lost my temper and kinda pushed it down then hit it with a hammer." Blaise said rasing his hands to protect himself.

"Oh, is that all?" Draco said calmly.

"Yeah, why you so cool about it?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Well…we are wizards and we can kinda fix that easily with a spell, or did you forget that?" Draco said crossing his arms and smiling.

"It may have slipt my mind." Blaise said trying to look innocent.

Draco sighed and gave him a look.

"What!? I forget things when I get a _wee_ bit angry." Blaise said looking at him annoyed. "Buggar this! I'm having breakfast." And he left the room.

Draco smiled to himself.

* * *

The day had gone by slowly. Draco sat through his classes staring boringly out the window until it came down to Transfiguration. They had to work in front of mirrors trying to change the colour of there eyebrows. Draco laughed as Seamus Finnigan managed to set one of his eyebrows on fire. It was even funnier when he yelled out "OW, MY EYEBROW!" running around with his eyebrow alight. McGonagall put it out eventually.

Blaise managed to change his eyelashes a bright blue. Draco managed to change his eyebrows into a lime green colour then change them back to normal earning his house five points. Draco also noticed that Hermione was very distant from Ron and seemed upset. Draco found out from Blaise that Ron was dating Lavender Brown.

_Oh poor girl, she cared for him and he pushes her aside for a two-bit hussy. Idiot._

Draco saw Ron make fun of Hermione after she laughed cruelly at Ron who had just managed to give himself a brilliant handlebar moustache. He saw her on the verge of tears. Draco now wanted to tare him apart.

_He's got no right to tease her like that! Well I'm one to talk. Whats gotten into Weasley?!_

At the end of the lesson Hermione ran out of the class in tears and Draco followed.

"Hey Drake were you going?" Blaise called out after him.

He didn't answer back he ran on ahead to find Hermione. Draco ran down the staircase and saw Pansy. She looked up and so did he. He saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, he glanced back at Pansy who already had her eyes closed and her lips perched.

He ran past her shoving her hard into the group of Slytherin girls who were standing with Pansy. Draco smiled to himself. He saw her coming out of the bathroom with Luna Lovegood who was patting her on the back vaguely.

"Her-Hermi-Hermione, you-you ok?" Draco panted leaning against the wall.

_Wow! I really need to go running! And get some exercise…stupid cabinet. _

Both Hermione and Luna looked up at Draco. "Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as Luna continued to stare between the two.

"I saw what Weasley did to you in class—and he's a down right git for doing it, I saw you upset and I wanted to see if you were alright." Draco said getting his breath now.

"Oh she's alright now, but she was crying lots before." Luna said to Draco.

"O...kay." Draco said looking at Luna with a raised eyebrow. He turned back to Hermione and stepped closer towards her.

She was looking down at her shoes tears falling down her cheeks. Draco gently raised her head by her chin and smiled at her while wiping away the tears with his other hand. She smiled back at him as Luna looked on looking from one to the other with her mouth just ajar a little bit.

"Thanks Draco." She said quietly.

"It's what I do." He smiled back.

"Oi!" They all turned to see who called out. Standing there was Harry with Hermione's bag and things.

"Oh, hello Harry. You know one of your eyebrows is a bright yellow?" said Luna looking at Harry's eyebrow now interestingly.

"Hi Luna, Hermione you left your stuff back in class." Harry said carrying her bag. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

_At least he's not threatening me with his wand now._

"Thanks Harry. I gotta get going now." Hermione sniffed taking her stuff. She waved to them and left.

As soon as Hermione left Harry turned around facing Draco. "What were you doing?"

"I came to check up on her, Potter."

"It's true, I was surprised as well Harry." Luna spoke smiling at Harry.

_She's a weird one_. Draco thought looking at her questioningly.

"I gotta go Potter things to do." He gave a small wave to Luna and attempted a smile at Harry which looked more like a grimace.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor by herself carrying her things. She still hadn't asked someone to go to Slughorn' party with her but that changed when she saw who was strutting down the corridor.

Cormac McLaggen strutted past Hermione humming a tune from a song from the band The Weird Sisters. Hermione thought on who would annoy Ron more, Zacharias Smith or him.

_It's either him or Smith pick one!_

"Hey-hey Cormac!" Hermione called out to him. He stopped and turned around looking at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Hey, will you come to Slughorn's party with me?" she asked looking abashed.

"Like a _date_?" Cormac said beaming.

"Yeah…I guess." Hermione said grimacing.

_Why did I pick him?! Of all the people. _

Cormac smiled brightly. "I'll see you down in the common room at say…seven-ish, after dinner?"

"Yeah, ok sounds great." She said trying to smile.

Cormac smiled to himself and strutted off again sticking his chest out like he accomplished something.

_I'd rather anyone…_

* * *

"Told ya it was easy to fix." Draco beamed at Blaise who helped lift up the cabinet standing it up.

"Anyways, how'd you manage to break the legs?" Draco asked curious.

Blaise turned to Draco and smiled. "Hammer plus wooden legs equals smashed."

Draco laughed and felt his stomach bite him. "Better have dinner before the party aye." Draco said rubbing his stomach.

"That sounds like an idea." Blaise said grabbing his and Draco's bag's.

The boys stuffed there faces at dinner. "You guys are freaks." Theo said looking at them with his jaw hanging low a awe. "You eat like pigs but do it elegantly, it's like an art."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and laugh. "Years of practice mate." Blaise said swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes and roast. Theo smiled until he was pushed off his seat.

Sitting in font of the boys was a furious looking Pansy Parkinson. "Buggar off you mole." Blaise said issuing her to leave with his fork.

"Hold your tongue Zabini." She spat venomously. She then turned her venomous glare onto Draco who returned it with a smirk.

"Don't smirk at me Draco!" she spat.

_She used my first name…she's gotta be pissed. What did I do…oh yes…Hahaha. _

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco said taking a sip out of his goblet.

"You embarrassed me in front of nearly all the Slytherin girls today!" She glared at him even threatening.

_She looks like an angry piggy…Hahaha._

"Hey Parkinson, stay like that." Blaise said looking at her with a grin.

She turned her gaze towards him.

"You look like an angry piggy it quite comical." Blaise grinned.

"Hey I was just thinking the same thing." Draco said looking at Blaise and smiling.

Pansy shrieked and stormed off. The boys gave each other a high-five before going back to there dinner.

Draco heard Hermione speaking from the Gryffindor table something to do with McLaggen and the party.

_No…she isn't. She could have chosen anyone and she chose McLaggen._

Draco choked on his food as he put two and two together. Blaise hit him hard on the back. "Slow down buddy, bit off more than you can chew aye?" He grinned.

"…Not exactly."

* * *

Hermione made her way down into the Gryffindor common room were McLaggen was waiting for her.

"You look as sensational as me." He said when he saw Hermione.

"Thanks…I guess." She said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione wore a beautiful blue dress that was strapless and came down to her knees. The dress was loose so it didn't restrict her from walking. She also wore a nice pair of navy-blue heels to match with her dress. She wore a kind of flowery hair tie around her wrists one blue and one white. She tied her hair up in a bun but let some locks fall down her shoulders. She was beautiful.

They made there way to Slughorn's Office were the party was being held. As they arrived the room was already packed with people. Hermione swore she saw two members of The Weird Sisters.

"You want to get us drinks?" McLaggen asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a grimaced smile.

She made her way over to a vast table with food and glasses of mead being poured by the House-elves. She grabbed two drinks and made her way back to Cormac.

"Thanks, hey did I tell you about the time a made this miraculous save during a game of Quidditch with my cousins?" McLaggen said beaming.

"No, go on." Hermione said with a fake smile.

_Look what you've gotten yourself into._

* * *

"Hurry up Drake I wanna go to the party!" Blaise called from the door.

Draco was rummaging through his belongings searching for something. "Aha!" Draco said pulling out the poisoned bottle of spirits. "Ok, let's go."

Draco and Blaise headed for Slughorn's Office. Along the way Draco told Blaise about his plan.

"Ok…what?" Blaise said not paying attention.

"You give the bottle to Slughorn and say it's a present for Dumbledore."

"Ok…what happens if your dads plan works and you poison the Headmaster? They'll blame Slughorn then he'll blame me!" Blaise said looking annoyed.

"That's why you give it to him when he's drunk." Draco said in a 'Duh' kind of voice.

Draco swore he heard Hermione. He stopped and listened. "No…Stop, Cormac." He heard her voice.

"Hey Blaise you go ahead I gotta do something—and don't forget!" he pointed at Blaise.

"Yes O'Blond one." Blaise said with a grin and walked to the party.

Draco walked around the corner to see McLaggen all over Hermione and she was trying to push him away. Draco looked up and saw that they were under mistletoe.

"Come on Hermione! It's tradition." McLaggen said with his arms wrapped around Hermione's waste. She pushed against his chest. "No Cormac I can't."

"Come on." McLaggen pleaded.

Draco tapped McLaggen on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around Draco landed one straight into McLaggen's jaw making him dazed, he let go of Hermione and fell onto the floor.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked holding out his hand. She took it and smiled at him.

"I am now."

"Your hair it's all messed." Draco said looking at her hair.

"Oh don't worry. It was up in a bun if you'd like to know." She said smiling at him.

"Dang! I missed it." Draco said looking disappointed.

"I did it like that…for you." She said blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Really? For me?" Draco said looking confused.

"Yes, you said my hair looked good in a bun so I…" Hermione went even pinker when Draco smiled at her.

Draco stopped walking and so did Hermione they now faced each other alone in the corridor. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

"You…you care for Weasley don't you?" Draco said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She looked away and blushed slightly. "…I did…I did a lot, but, he's too thick to pick up any kind of hints I left him, and he really hurt me when he started dating Lavender Brown. I've never felt so upset, I cried for days." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

_Draco's heart sank so low that it was hurting. I got no chance._

Draco looked down at his hands grasping Hermione's. He caressed one of her hands with his thumb. She returned the gesture with her own.

He looked up back into her dark nut-brown eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"S-s-s-s-s-so uhhh, you still care for him?" He stuttered.

_I don't stutter! Pull yourself together man!_

"No…I've had this window opened for him for awhile now and it's now shut…he broke my heart and he doesn't even know it." A single tear fell from her eye.

"Please don't." He said catching the tear with his finger.

"So you don't care for him anymore?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"No…but there's this other guy."

_Draco's heart sank even deeper. What?! Oh who is it now!?_

"Does he know that you…like him?" he asked curiously trying to find out who it is.

"I don't know…he might, I think he knows I like him to." She smiled at him.

_Oh great! She's already got another guy set up, my luck continues to plummet._

"Hermione I uhh…"

_TELL HER!_

"I uhh"

_DO IT YOU DOLT!_

"Umm."

Draco continued to slap himself mentally.

"Umm I."

"Yes?"

_Please say it Draco…please._

"Who goes there!" yelled Filch's.

_AHH FUCKIN FILCH!_

_Give me a break! He was almost there!_

"Hermione go back to the party, and if anyone asks you got away from McLaggen ok?" Draco said quickly as he saw Filch's shadow getting near.

She nodded and took off.

Filch came around the corner and saw Draco. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, what you doin outta bed?" Filch wheezed.

"Oh was just gonna get a glass of none of your business!" Draco said smirking.

Filch frowned and grabbed Draco's ear tugging on it hard and pulling down the corridor to his office.

"Ow, ow! Ok, ok! I was heading to Slughorn's party!" Draco said quickly. His ear felt as if it was gonna be ripped off.

"Do you have an invitation Mr. Malfoy?" pulling on his ear harder.

"Ow, ow, possible, take me to him!" Draco said wincing.

"So be it."

* * *

Filch brought Draco to Slughorn's party tell Slughorn that he was caught in the wondering the corridors one floor above and said he was invited to his party.

_Make something up!_

"Alright! I wanted to gatecrash! Ok?!"

_Smooth Draco, smooth. _

Snape grabbed Draco and pulled him into an empty classroom away from the party. As soon as he shut the doors he turned to Draco.

"Do you know anything of the necklace incident?" Snape asked walking towards him.

"No." Draco said defiantly.

"I don't want to put you into detention or send you to the Headmasters office Draco—you could've been expelled!"

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"Draco, if you are up to something let me assist you with whatever it is!"

"No, I'm fine thanks. I got good help already."

"What? Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I would have them if you didn't keep putting them in detention! Besides I got better help then those idiots."

"Draco, I promised your mother I would help you no matter what! I made an Unbreakable Vow!"

"Guess you gotta break it."

"Fine…you forced me to do this." Snape took out his wand and pointed it at him. "_Legilimins._"

"Don't think so!"

Snape was pushed out of Draco's mind. "So Aunt Bellatrix has trained you I see…What don't you want your master seeing Draco."

_Oh wouldn't you like to know! _

"I know you told him my plan none else would've none…that day in the hospital wing! I wasn't ready then…I am now!"

"Draco please let me assist you!"

Draco strode towards the door and barged it opened. He walked back to the Slytherin common not looking back.

He got back to the dorm and lay down in his bed not bothering to change. Theo was reading a book and looked up at Draco. "Party not so hot?" he asked curious seeing Draco back so early.

"Yeah you could say that." Draco mumbled back.

"I bet it wasn't all bad?" Theo said looking back to his book and reading.

"No…no it wasn't at all." He said quietly to himself.

Draco slapped himself mentally fifty times for not tell Hermione how he feels for her.

_What does it matter! She likes someone else! And he apparently likes her and she likes him…I got no chance._

_At least I can still be her friend._ At that thought Draco smiled and drifted off into his dreams. They weren't bad anymore.

He dreamed of her.

**A/N: ….Silly boy shakes head and Hermione thinks Ron's thick. Lol Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you like it. I'll start chapter 18 soon! Oh and sorry for making the dream sooo long, its just I kinda wanted that to be my last dream so it went out with a BANG!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this due to all the money I can spend or id be at a tropical island drinking fruit cocktails. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 18**

**Tradition****s**

Draco woke early the next day. It was now the Christmas holidays and most students had gone home to there family's including Blaise. Draco looked around and saw the only boys that had stayed behind were Crabbe and Goyle, who were snoring away.

Draco still had not changed from last night and still wore his now messy dress robes. Draco quickly got changed and headed down to breakfast.

The school may have been empty but that didn't stop the vibe of Christmas you got off of it. Draco entered the Great Hall and saw only few people at each house table. Nearly half of the Slytherins had all gone home leaving the half the seventh years a few first years and second years. All the girls had left for home from Draco's year and half of the boys had left aswell.

He looked to the Gryffindor table and saw her. She sat there alone eating toast whilst reading and writing something down on parchment. There was hardly any Gryffindors left besides a few.

_She's sitting by herself and so are you, put two and two together and get over there!_

Draco got up and didn't bother going around the Slytherin table. He went over it. He made his way to where Hermione sat a few eyes upon him with curiosity. Hermione looked up as Draco came to a stop across from her, the remaining Gryffindors at the table glaring.

"Draco what are you doing here? Are you mad?" She said in a whisper looking at him alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm just that." He said with a smile and sat across from Hermione who was looking at him wide eyed and mouth ajar. He smiled at her and started to butter his piece of toast.

"So tell me, what's all this." He said pointing to the books and parchment with his buttered knife.

"Oh this." Hermione said looking down at her work.

_Should I tell him?_

_Yes you should, just not all of it._

"I'm just doing some research on people with the name Prince, but the oldest books I can get are only twenty-five years old." Hermione said turning the page of the old Hogwarts A History book.

Draco took a bite out of the piece of toast he had in his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, why haven't you gone away for your Christmas holidays?" Draco asked wondering why she was still here.

"Oh…my parents think I'm at Ron's place but I kind of changed my mind in going and there holidaying in Australia so I couldn't just go home…Why are you here?" she asked looking at him.

He finished his piece of toast before speaking. _Quick make something up!_

"Oh me?...I uhh didn't want to go home this Christmas, relatives catching up and all, you know how it is when your aunt with a moustache wants to give you a kiss…mortified me as a child actually." He said the last part to himself but Hermione still heard.

She laughed and closed the book she was reading. Draco laughed along with her looking at her.

"Hey…you and McLaggen aint…you know?" Draco said looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione gave Draco a face of absolute horror and revolt. "What! No! Of course not, you mad?" Hermione said loudly taking a long sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Draco laughed and finished off another piece of toast he was working on. "So…what are you up to today?" he asked

She looked up with a thinking look. "Well…I might continue my work on the Prince." She nodded her head and went back to drinking her pumpkin juice.

"…Or you can spend the day with me." He said leaning onto the table with his arms crossed smiling ever so widely.

Hermione sputtered while drink making the pumpkin juice splash into her face and spill all down her robes. People near by couldn't help themselves from laughing and neither could Draco. Hermione's face turned a bright scarlet as she dried herself using her wand.

"Umm, wha-wha-what-what?" She stuttered now turning different shades of red.

"Forget about work today, its Christmas!" Draco said smiling.

"I don't know…" She said looking away.

"Oh, come on Hermione! It's not even school work your doing, plus what am I gonna do with myself now that Blaise isn't here." Draco said looking out the window.

_Work on that cabinet you promised The Dark Lord! That's what!_

_Not today. _Draco smiled and looked back at Hermione hoping she would say yes.

She smiled back at him. "You know? I'm really enjoying the new smiling you."

"So am I, I never knew smiling made me look even more gorgeous." Draco said striking a pose.

Hermione laughed. "Hey lets not get ahead of ourselves now."

_Who am I kidding, it's so true._

"But it's true." Draco said grinning at her.

_Oh I know!_

"Oh…fine!" She said giving in.

Draco gave her a wink and a devilish smile before getting up. "Hey where are you going?" she asked packing her things and now standing up.

"I'm off to go get something. In the mean time you can get changed or do what ever." He smiled coolly. "Just meet me at the old Oak once you're done with whatever." with that he left. People who were in the hall having breakfast heard everything and were now mumbling to there neighbour.

* * *

Hermione stood under the old Oak tree. She had changed into jeans a white shirt which was covered by a pink long-sleeved sweater and on top of that a brown jacket. She also wore a red beanie and pink striped gloves.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco call for her from a distance. She looked around but could not see him approaching from any direction.

"Draco! Where are you!?" she called out.

"Hey there's no need to yell." Draco said from above.

She looked up and saw Draco lying on his broom. "Draco what are you doing?" She asked as he floated gently down by her side smiling.

"Do you remember near the start of the year you lost your scarf?" He asked smiling at her.

She remembered her scarf getting blown away to the rooftops of the castle. "Yeah, why?"

"I got a present for you." He said sliding off his broom.

"You didn't?!" She said beaming.

Draco pulled a red and gold striped scarf from his pocket handing it her.

"I didn't think I would have seen this ever again." Hermione said wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"Hop on." He said getting on his broom.

"Wait—what?!" Hermione said terrified.

"Hop on." He said again giving Hermione one of his hands. She took and he hoisted her onto the back of his broom. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around him.

_Wow…what a great body. _

"Ok hold on tight." Draco said as they took off into the clouds the cold wind hitting them. Draco received the full impact of the cold wind but he was used to it, playing Quidditch in the snow and during ice-cold rain.

"Open your eyes Hermione." She heard Draco say as she felt the broom fly slower.

She opened her eyes to a beautiful site. She saw everything. The castle, the forest and the lake, it shined beautifully as the sun hit the waters. The snow covered most of the grounds and the roofs of Hogwarts.

"Draco…it's beautiful." She said quietly. Her breath was taken away by the beauty of the scene.

"Isn't it?" He said smiling. "You should see it when the sun sets. It's beautiful at night as well…when the moon is full."

Draco flew into the clouds slowly. She let go of Draco as he moved around and was now facing her smiling ever so brightly. His face was red from the cold wind beating against his face as he flew high into the clouds.

She to removed one of her woollen gloves and caressed his cheek gently. It sent tingles down his spine immediately and gave him goose bumps. "Your hands are so warm." He said taking her hand into his. She blushed and gave him a small smile.

He let go of her hand. "Hermione…last night, when you said there was this other person…who was it?" Draco said looking at her with a smile but had sadness traced in his eyes.

"Oh, you know who he is." She said looking into his eyes.

"I do?" Draco said raising his eyebrow looking surprised. "Who is it? Not Blaise is it?"

She laughed. "No silly, it's not Blaise."

"Theo?"

She giggled again. "No…not Theodore." She was smiling brightly now.

_Come on Draco! _

Draco sat there pondering who it might be it was clearly seen on his face.

"Don't worry Draco…you'll find out soon enough." She said hugging him.

"Ok…I guess." He chuckled.

He shifted again and his back was now facing her. "Hold on again." He said as he shot straight down towards the lake. Hermione closed her eyes and grasped Draco tightly. Her touch sending shivers down his spine.

They stopped and Hermione opened her eyes. They were hovering out in the middle of the lake. "Take your shoes off." He said to her.

"What?!"

"Do it…trust me." He said looking back at her with a reassuring smile.

She took off her shoes and socks and placed them in her shoulder bag. "Good, ok this might tickle." He said as they sped of again, her feet skimming across the water of the lake.

She laughed at the feeling as the water tickled her feet. Draco smiled hearing that she was having a good time.

* * *

They flew around the castle and the grounds all day having a great time. Draco showed her more beautiful sights and spots as they zoomed around.

The sun was now setting as the colour of the sky changed into a golden crimson colour. Draco soared to the first spot he showed her and stopped. He breathed in deeply taking in the sight.

"Oh my goodness, Draco…it's so beautiful." Hermione said as her breath was taken away once again by the sight.

"I know…just like you."

"What?" She said not hearing him.

"Uhh nothing, nothing. Let's go." He soared back down to the old Oak tree mentally kicking himself.

They landed and immediately fell to the snowy ground. They both sat up and witnessed the sun set sitting close together. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they watched the sun set.

"Draco…today was a great day…one of the best days I've ever had…thank you." She said wrapping her arm around his there hands meeting and there fingers entwined.

_Tell her now you dolt! _

"Hermione?" Draco said not taking his eyes off the setting sun.

"Mmmm?" She said tiredly.

"Hermione…last night before Filch came around…I-I-I wanted to tell you something." Draco said stuttering.

"Hermione, you have changed the way I am and I am grateful for that. Getting to know you during the prefect rounds was even better. Hermione…Hermione, I uhhh."

_Now or never Drakey boy! _

"Hermione I care for you a lot, more than I have anyone…what I'm trying to say is…well." Draco took a deep breath.

"Hermione I like you…more than friends." She did not answer back.

"Hermione?" Draco said looking at her.

She was fast asleep. Breathing lightly with a smile across her face, her grip around Draco's hand was still tight. Draco smiled as he squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry I must have dozed off, what were you saying Draco?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled sadly. "Oh it's nothing, nothing important…we better head back to the castle." He said to her smiling.

She smiled back and they made there way back to the castle hands still locked.

_Why won't he say it!_

They entered the Entrance Hall both smiling. "You hungry?" Draco asked as they came to the Great Hall entrance.

"Im famished." She said to Draco.

"So am I." they both laughed. "I gotta put my broom back see you later?"

"Of course." She smiled at him.

He left for the Slytherin common room while she left for dinner.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall moments later carrying a few wrapped presents under his arm. He saw Hermione smiling at him. There were more people there then there was this morning. Draco made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione who once again was reading a old copy of Hogwarts A History.

He set the presents down in the seat beside him. Hermione looked at him with a questionable look. "Who those for?" She asked pointing to the presents.

"You." He smiled.

"Me? No you shouldn't."

"Ahh, but I did, don't worry I'll get someone to take em back for you."

"Draco thanks." She said taking his hand and caressing it gently. Hermione giggled as she saw him go a tad pink.

They both laughed and talked about today. "Draco I'm really glad you did this for me today." She smiled at him.

"Hey, it's nothing if I didn't I would've been stuck…doing work." Draco said nearly revealing everything.

Draco looked around at all the house tables then back at Hermione. "Is he here now?" He asked her.

"Who?" She asked looking confused.

"The guy." Draco said looking around seeing who it might be.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yeah…yeah he is."

"Where is he? Point him out for me." He said looking at her.

She laughed again. "Ok…well he's about your height and size, he's got an amazing smile and he looks great with his hair around his eyes." She finished looking at him.

Draco continued to look around trying to find someone with the description she had given him. She laughed at him. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…found him yet?" She asked with a grin.

"No, I can't seem to find this guy." He said continuing to look at the different House tables.

"Well I can see him clear as day."

_Where is this guy!_

"Well, if you can see him clearly that means he's behind me and is from Slytherin." Draco said turning around looking to were Hermione can see. He couldn't see anyone.

She laughed at seeing his confused face. "Look it doesn't matter, I'm done, what about you?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm full, wanna head off?"

Hermione nodded and they left together, Draco still trying to guess who this guy was.

They were walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione stopped and looked at Draco smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Draco…last night when you saved me from McLaggen?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Draco said looking into her eyes.

"Do you remember that you gave me a hug?"

"Yes, why?" Draco said looking confused.

Hermione laughed. "Well uhh, me and McLaggen were under a mistletoe remember? And when you hugged me, _we_ were under the mistletoe."

Draco thought back to last night. "Indeed we were." He said smiling.

"Well…you kinda owe me." She said smiling at him.

"Hey Hermione…look up." Draco said looking at her and smiling as she looked up.

There above there heads was mistletoe. Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They were close now there faces only a few inches apart.

"Don't you just love Christmas traditions?" Draco said smiling as his lips met hers.

They shared a passionate kiss for what seemed ages until Draco broke away. "Hey…what about that other guy?" Draco said looking at Hermione.

She laughed. "Draco there isn't _another_ guy. It was you, you idiot."

"Well tha explains a lot." Draco said smiling.

"Oh shut up." Hermione said locking her lips with his.

**A/N: FINALLY!!!! Lol, what do you guys think? I thought it was a nice sweet fluffy-fluffy chapter, I really enjoyed writing this!**** And I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I start school soon so I don't know when Chapter 19 will be up but it wont take like a badgillion years it'll be up quick!**

**Disclaimer: Read others. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 19**

**A Magical Christmas**

Hermione awoke slowly on Christmas Day with a stack of presents at the foot of her bed. The presents had come from all her friends and of course there sat Draco's gifts neatly in a pile of there own.

She started to open her other presents saving Draco's for last. Harry gave a large amount of goods from Honeydukes. Ginny had given her a silver chained necklace, which she wore immediately. Mrs. Weasley had given her a knitted scarf and gloves', saying it was from the Weasley family. Her parents sent her a Christmas card that sang to her. She didn't care that Ron had sent her nothing.

Draco had given her a few presents. Hermione guessed that one of her presents was a rather large book by the feel and shape but she didn't know what type of book it was.

_How would he know what books I liked or read?_

Unwrapped the biggest present first, it was a copy Hogwarts A History. She was confused. She already had the newest copy why would Draco give her another copy. She opened to the contents page and smiled. Now she knew why he gave it to her. The book was dated back to fifty years ago.

A card fell out of the pages. She picked it up and read.

_Merry Christmas Hermione,_

_Seeing how you delve yourself in old Hogwarts A History books._

_I brought it upon myself to find you the oldest book I could find._

_I hope it helps you search for those Prince people._

_Draco._

She smiled and put the card back into the old book and continued to open his other presents. Draco had given her a box of Eagle feather quills and a array of different inks. A card came with them.

_Merry Christmas Hermione….again_

_Remember in the library you let me use and keep your quill?_

_and also lent me some of your ink…which we used all of it._

_Here's for that._

_Draco._

There was now last present now resting on Hermione's lap. A small red velvet box, it was the only present not wrapped. Hermione took the box and held it in front of her, eyes fixed on the box.

_What is it?_

She opened the small velvet box. Inside was a silver bracelet. She gasped at the elegant gift and turned it. Her mouth went ajar as she saw her name engraved in the jewel sapphire. Except the dot on the 'i', it was engraved with ruby.

She got up off her bed and made her way to the mirror. She put on the bracelet and looked at herself and smiled brightly.

_It's so beautiful…Draco._

She went back to her bed where the small box lay on her bed. She lifted the soft piece where the bracelet laid. Under it was a small note.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for yesterday and last night._

_I had to give you something else and I thought of this._

_I hope you love it?_

_Yours,_

_Draco._

She smiled at the note and remembered the events of yesterday and last night.

_I have to see him._

* * *

Draco awoke tiredly to a tapping at the window. Draco sat up and looked out. He saw Viento tapping at the glass. Draco got out of bed and walked over to the window opening it and letting Viento fly in and land on his bedside table. 

Draco quickly closed the window as snow and cold air blew into the room. Draco shivered and made his way over to Viento who was now looking at him with its head slightly turned.

"Yeah, good morning to you to." Draco said, smiling at the bird.

It retorted with a happy squawk, well at least Draco thought it was a happy squawk. Viento stuck out its leg that held a letter.

"Who's this from then?" Draco asked, untying the letter from the bird and reading it.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

_Hey Drakey boy! Merry Christmas, I hope your having a good time._

_I'm having a some-what great time. _

_My mum's new eye-candy brought us to Thailand, its great and all and I love every bit of it…but there is also one tiny problem._

_A lot of the 'ladies' over her are…kinda not ladies, it's probably a muggle thing._

Draco laughed and continued reading.

_But yeah! I hope you get my present and have a good time at school…_

_Oh! Yeah I forgot, don't over work yourself take time off from that 'bloody cabinet'…how I hate it._

_See you some time after New Years!_

_B.Z_

Draco smiled as he read Blaise's letter. He finished it and tucked it away in his trunk. Draco noticed a few gifts for him at the end of his bed. He picked them up and put them on his bed.

Viento squawked and stared at the presents, with its head tilted slightly.

"Let's see who loves me huh?" Draco said to the bird, sitting on his bed.

He picked up a green colour wrapped present and tore through it. Someone had given Draco a chess set. He looked for a card which was attached to the wrapping paper.

_Merry Christmas Bud,_

_I hope your having a great time at school._

_See you after New Years bud._

_Theodore. N_

Draco then picked up the medium seized present, which was wrapped in a blood-red coloured gift wrapping. He tore the wrapping paper off and was now holding a red velvet box. He opened the box and grimaced at the sight.

There was a photograph of Pansy Parkinson blowing him kisses. Draco saw the inscription on the bottom right hand corner and read.

_Draco, _

_I'm sorry for yelling at you and looking at you so badly that time in the Great Hall._

_I was angry. Now that we're done with that…_

_Merry Christmas Drakey-Poo! I'm missing you dearly. I can't stop thinking of you and I know your feeling the same way._

_So I sent you this. I hope you love it…don't worry I know you will._

_Much Love,_

_P.P_

Draco grimaced as he saw the imprint of her lips on the glass in red lipstick. He shook his head slowly with a now disturbed look on his face. He put the picture face down on his bed and shivered.

He then opened another present which was from his mother. Inside was a green and silver scarf.

_Draco,_

_Merry Christmas dear! I'm sorry that you're not with us this Christmas._

_I know you have a lot of work to do. I miss you more than anything! I hope the scarf is fine, it'll be cold._

_I'm sorry I didn't replay to your last letter. I hope you don't think I'm angry._

_Be safe Draco and don't work so hard!_

_More Love then anyone,_

_N. Malfoy_

Draco smiled reading his mother's letter and also put the letter in his trunk. Draco's other presents were from Crabbe and Goyle. They had both chipped in and bought him chocolates from Honeydukes.

Draco looked down as his stomach rumbled furiously. He knew that the Great Hall will likely be empty, for everyone would be in the dorms opening there presents. Draco also remembered he had a lot of work to do today.

He had one more surprise for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat alone eating breakfast in the Great Hall. She knew everyone would be celebrating and unwrapping there Christmas presents in there dorms, leaving the Great Hall empty and silenced. 

Hermione heard the doors opened and looked up. Standing at the entrance with a big smile was Draco. Hermione dropped the Daily Prophet she was reading and rushed to Draco.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He also wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the squeeze.

They parted still holding onto each other but now looking into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Draco smiled, looking at her kindly.

She leaned forwards and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Draco." She said looking at him now.

"Did you get my presents?" He asked smiling.

"Yes! Oh thank you so much, for the book, quills and ink and, and…this!" She said showing him the bracelet he gave her.

He smiled his cheeks flashing a tad red. "I'm glad you like it, I asked for it straight away after last night, it's a last minute thing but I thought you'd like it." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

"I hope it didn't cost you much." She said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Does it matter? As long as you love it, I don't care how much it costs."

She hugged him again smiling ever so brightly. She laid her head agasint his chest.

"It doesn't end yet…I got one more surprise for you." Draco said, kissing her atop her head again.

She took her head away from his chest and looked at him in a oh-no-you-didn't look.

He chuckled at her and caressed her cheek. "You'll love it, and don't worry it didn't cost anything…_much_."

She smiled at him and looked at him with soft eyes. He smiled back and leaned down and his lips met hers. They made out for several minutes until Hermione heard Draco's stomach rumble. She laughed in mid-kiss.

"Dra…Draco…sto…stop." She laughed while kissing him.

Draco pulled away. "Must I? I was but having so much, my lady." He said smiling.

"Who says I wasn't?" Hermione looked at Draco mischievously. "We can continue our little…_session_, later, you, have to eat."

"Miss Granger, when did you get an attitude?" Draco asked smirking.

She laughed and pulled him, holding his hand to where she was sitting. Draco sat next to her and started to put food onto his plate while Hermione went back to reading the Prophet.

* * *

After breakfast both Hermione and Draco spent the day in the library finishing homework and assignments that were due right after the holidays. Hermione's idea of course. 

Draco had just made Hermione laugh loudly with a joke he made about Professor Trelawney until Madam Pince came suddenly out from the shelves and growled at Hermione.

"Sorry, Madam Pince." Hermione said looking scolded.

"Hmm…Miss Granger, you still have yet to return a book." Hermione looked at her confused.

"Sorry, but what book would that be Madam?"

"Enchantment & Transportation, Miss Granger it is long over due." She said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione turned to Draco. Draco looked at Madam Pince. "Uhh miss? I have that book, I haven't finished reading it and uhh it's not Hermione's fault—sorry." Draco said looking at the old librarian.

Madam Pince turned to Draco and huffed. "Fine…then I shall have to put it under your name." She turned to leave but stopped and turned around again. "Please be quiet." And then she left.

"Scary woman, that one is." Draco said nodding in her direction. "You know I've always had a theory about her a Filch but that's just me." Draco shrugged and looked at Hermione who didn't look pleased.

"What?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you were going to return the book." She whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I really am not done with it…sorry Hermione." He said smiling at her and taking her hand.

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed while rolling her eyes. Now smiling at Draco and squeezing his hand.

"What's the book really for?" She asked, holding his hand and writing down her potions essay.

Draco didn't answer at first. He didn't know what to tell her, he didn't want to lie to her. He caressed her hand before answering.

"It's f-for this thing I'm working on." Draco said looking at her lowered brow.

"What _thing_?" she giggled.

_This isn't heading in a good direction._

"It's personal." He noticed Hermione squeezed his hand harder and then looked up from her work with a smile.

"Draco…you can tell me anything now." She said, smiling reassuringly.

_I can't lie to her! What am I gonna say!?_

"Okay…it's uhh for this thing I'm working on and it needs a certain enchantment to get it working." Draco said looking at her.

"Maybe I can help you finis—"

"No!—no it-it's not necessary—I'll be fine." Draco said interrupting Hermione, making her look upset.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…I gotta do this on my own you know?" he said smiling at her.

She smiled back. "It's ok Draco...I understand." She let go of his hand and leaned across the table and gave him a kiss.

He held her chin making the kiss last longer. He felt Hermione's lips smile while they kissed. They parted both smiling furiously.

* * *

They both were able to finish there work and now spent the rest of the day together out on the Hogwarts grounds playing in the snow and also finishing off there _session_ they did not finish in the Great Hall. 

At five-thirty Draco left to finish off his surprise for Hermione and telling her that he would meet her on top of the Astronomy at ten.

Hermione took this opportunity to read the book she received from Draco for Christmas. It was already veering nine-forty and Hermione was still not finished with the book. She put the book away and now headed for the Astronomy tower.

She entered opened the door leading out onto the rooftop of the tower. It was not snowing and there was no wind but it was still cold. Hermione walked over to the edge and looked out. She saw the Black Lake and the moon's reflection shining off of the beautiful lake.

"Hermione." She heard Draco say from behind her.

She turned around quickly and hugged him. "I missed you."

Draco chuckled. "So did I." He said smiling at her.

Still holding onto each other Hermione asked. "Draco? Why did you wanna meet here? Is there something you wanted?"

"It's your final present, your surprise I've been promising all day remember?" He said, kissing her cheek.

She kissed him back. "What is it Draco?" she asked.

He smiled. "Look up."

They both did looking up into the clear night sky, the stars glittering brightly.

"Draco what is it? Is your present an Astronomy lesson?" She said laughing.

Draco frowned. "No silly, just watch."

"I am Draco all I can see is the…the…oh my goodness Draco." Hermione said her eyes fixed upon the stars as they started to shift.

The stars shifted and then stopped making out words.

MERRY CHRISTMAS HERMIONE.

Hermione stared on as the stars shifted again. The stars now shifted into an outline of a heart. In the middle of the heart was her name shining ever so brightly, a blind man could see it.

The stars then shifted back to how they were before they moved, back to the normal night sky.

A single tear ran down Hermione's eye as she looked at Draco with a face of joyish shock.

"Oh Draco…I love it!" She said hugging him.

"I thought you might."

"But how? I've never heard of that type of magic before." She said looking at him.

"My mother is good friends with Frank Drooms, he's a warlock. I asked him to do me a favour, so he got a few of his friends and there you have it!" Draco said smiling.

"Oh Draco, I love it, thank you." She said hugging him again.

"I feel so bad." She said to him during the hug.

Draco pulled her off and held her by the shoulders smiling. "Why? You shouldn't."

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas." She said looking down at her hands.

"Hey, hey." Draco said, holding her chin and gently lifted her face up, now looking at each other.

"I've got you…that's all I ever would want." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update I hope you guys aint angry with me! And yeah I know this isn't one of my best chaps but it's kinda a filler. I hope your enjoying the story. I'll try get 20 up, But I don't know when it'll come up I got school and stuff happening on the weekend.**

**Cheers guys!**

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) Read my other chaps.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 20**

**New Years Revelations**** & Just 3 Words**

The castle came alive with talk as students returned from their holidays. Hermione sat under the old Oak reading the fifty year old book she had received for Christmas, her bracelet shining ever so beautifully in the sunlight.

_Frank Prince…Samuel Hawkins Prince…Matilda Prince…_

_Oh I'm never gonna get anywhere like this!_

She thought scratching down the names that all ended with Prince on her parchment with the new quill she was also given for Christmas. Hermione sighed as she put down the quill and parchment and stared dreamingly across the vast beautiful lake.

_What will they think? What will ev__eryone think when they find out…about…us?_

A tear escaped her eye as she thought of her friends and there reaction to her recent events. She stared down at her bracelet, her name engraved on the soft silver in precious jewels. A smile stretched across her face as she thought of him, the image of his smile flooding into her mind.

She leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her exposed feet to the sun. A single small snow flake fell from the Oak and landed on Hermione's nose. She shivered as the snow turned to cold water and ran down her nose.

She laid there for what seemed hours before opening her eyes and letting light fall into them. She packed up her things and headed back to the castle. She made past Hagrid's hut. She still had not seen him besides when Katie Bell was cursed.

_I have to visit him…see how he is._

She felt bad because both she, Harry and Ron had chosen not to do Care of Magical Creatures and she felt as if Hagrid's feelings were hurt. She now made it a mental note to see him after the New Years.

She returned to the castle, stepping inside and smelling the strong smell of lunch wafting out of the Great Hall. She entered the Great Hall and saw more people. Each House table was now filled with more people than there were during the Christmas period.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, pulling out the fifty year old Hogwarts A History book and turning it to the page she was reading down by the lake.

She ate her stew while reading but was then interrupted by a dreamy voice.

"Hello Hermione Granger, good to see you again." Hermione turned her head away from the book and saw Luna Lovegood standing beside her with a smile.

"Oh, hi Luna, welcome back, did you have a good Christmas?" Hermione asked, blowing on her spoon where soup lay.

"Oh yes, quite lovely." She said happily sitting down next to Hermione. "I and father went to South America to hunt for the rare Hunched-backed Crumpled-Horned Snorkack!"

"Did you ever find it?" Hermione humoured her.

"No, unfortunately." Luna said sighing depressingly, looking at the table.

Hermione awkwardly patted her on the back. "Don't worry, there's always next time right?"

Luna's face shot up quickly making Hermione send her spoon flying. "Oh yes! I would love for a next time!" Luna said smiling brightly.

Hermione smiled at Luna before turning her head and looking left and right for the now missing spoon she let fly. Luna hadn't noticed Hermione looking and continued to talk. "So, is that Ronald Weasley still making you cry?" Luna said, tilting her head and smiling at Hermione.

"What—no, no he's not any more." Hermione said, looking under the table for her spoon.

"What about that blonde boy? Draco Mafloo? I think he likes you." Luna said staring out the window.

Hermione laughed at the mispronunciation of Draco's last name. "It's Malfoy Luna, and yes he and I are…really good friends." Hermione said smiling. "What do you mean by '_he likes me_'?"

"Well…he looks at you kind of funny, and his cheeks slightly changes colour when he talks to you—very strange." Luna said with a look of deep thought plastered across her face.

Hermione giggled as Luna went on and continued about ways Draco likes her. She already knew but let her continue. Luna finished after fifteen minutes of explaining ways that Draco liked her. Hermione laughed forgetting all about her lost spoon.

* * *

Draco woke uneasily from the cold floor. He sat up looking around tiredly, yawning. He looked at the unfinished cabinet, towering over him. He sighed and got up off the ground and made his way over to an old discarded couch. He sat down resting his face in his hands awhile running his fingers through his hair, his mind boggling with thought.

_Can I do this anymore? How can I do this anymore? I can't!_

_If I don't do it he'll kill me, Blaise and mother…everyone I cared for!_

_But I can't! I've changed…I'm not the same anymore…I never wished to become a Death Eater! It was put all in my lap._

_Whats stopping you from doing this?!_

_She is…I-I-I-I can't do this knowing…knowing I care for her. I feel as if…as if I'm betraying her, not telling her._

_What do you think will happen if you do?_

_She'll never speak to me again._

_Exactly! She's better off not knowing._

_But I can't…_

_You will! _

Draco pulled at his hair as the fought with his thoughts. Pushing the thoughts away he leaned back onto the couch. He breathed deeply before closing his eyes.

A smile reached his face as he thought of her and him and how ridicules this all was. Draco didn't care what people thought of him and her if they found out. But he knows if it got out word would go straight to the Dark Lord. What would be of Draco if he found out?

Draco pushed those thoughts away and made his mind settle on one thing. One person.

* * *

Hermione had completed everything. She had finished all her homework and assignments and was now sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She sat in her chair she always sat at by the fire with a booked propped up towards her nose.

_Robert Town Prince, Captain__ & Beater of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team (1944-1946) & Head Boy, 1946._

_Edgar Farsee Prince, Duelling Champion (1940-1946) & Hufflepuff prefect, 1946._

_Christoff Prince Kirvinna, Slytherin prefect & Quidditch commentator (1939-1946), 1946._

_Leanne Prince, Chaser of Gryffindor Quidditch team (1940-1944), 1946._

_Charles Prince Knapton, Captain & Seeker of Ravenclaw Quidditch team (1943-1947), Head Boy, 1947._

_Xena O'laya Prince, Head Girl, Awarded, Distinguished Services to the School, 1946._

She pulled the book away and sighed, staring into the warm golden fire at the fire place.

_I gotta take a break from all this Prince business._

_You got nothing else to do._

_Wrong! I can go see Draco. _

_Touché _

Hermione got up off the chair, placing the book in her bag and heading out through the portrait hole to find Draco.

Hermione traversed the marble staircase and went into the Great Hall. He wasn't there. She left the Great Hall and made her way to the school grounds. She pushed open the large Oak doors and stepped out into the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. She knew he'd be there.

As she made her way down to the old Oak, she saw him sitting underneath the tree, gazing out across the beautiful Black Lake. She smiled to herself and made her way towards him.

* * *

Draco leaned his head back onto old tree, gazing out onto the beautiful lake, watching the water. His hair dangled around his ice-grey eyes. He felt a pair of soft lips touch the side of his face. He smiled instantly knowing how it was.

He turned his had and saw Hermione beaming at him widely.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been hiding?" he asked placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and leaned into him her head resting on his chest.

He took his hand and held it ferm as he rested his chin atop her head. She started to play with his fingers before she answered his question.

"I've been working. It's progressed more with that book you gave me, thank you." She said caressing his hand with her thumb. Her soft touch sent tingles throughout his entire body.

"Take a break, I always see you working on this—what's it for? It's not an assignment." Draco said, now resting his cheek upon her head.

"It's my own personal interest…There's someone I know who had the name Prince and I need to find out more on this person. Thank you so much for the book, it's helped me so much." She said looking up at him.

He smiled and then kissed her. "Just promise you won't work as much."

"Promise." She said smiling at him, as she lowered her head and was now staring out across the Blake Lake.

The two of them sat there for hours. The sun was getting low as it turned the sky an orange-gold.

"Hey Hermione?" Draco asked gazing at the coloured sky.

"Yes?" She said, staring out onto the lake as the sun hit it making the lake come to life.

"Hey, are we…are we uhh…you know?" Draco asked abashed.

"Together?" Hermione finished his sentence, now looking at him.

Draco smiled as his cheeks turned pink but was hidden by the suns light. He nodded looking into her eyes.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah…yeah of course we are."

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her. There lips met and felt both each other smile under the kiss. They parted after awhile still gazing into each others eyes. The moon had risen and the stars had showed themselves, lighting up the grounds of Hogwarts beautifully.

They both walked back to the castle hand in hand. Before they entered Draco stopped at the door.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you hear about tonight? The New Years party that's happening on top of the Astronomy tower?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, yes I did, I wasn't planning on going—"

"Could I persuade you?" he asked smiling mischievously.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You think you can Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh yes Miss Granger, I highly do." He winked at her.

She laughed and then hugged him. "Eleven-thirty…don't be late."

"Wow, my persuasion powers are amazing. I didn't have to do anything." Draco said, in a faked shocked voice.

"Oh shut up you." Hermione said smiling.

* * *

Students and teachers bustled upon the roof of the Astronomy tower. Draco stood near the ledge, looking out at the darkened grounds of Hogwarts.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione. She looked stunning.

She was wearing a long strapless navy-blue dress that stopped at her ankles. A 'v' shaped around her neck where there was a bow tying the dress up. She had her hair up in a beautiful bun. Little locks of hair fell down the sides of her face. Draco's bracelet shined beautifully from her wrist.

"You…you look…amazing." He said with a smile.

Despite all the people she hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, making a few passers by look onwards.

They spent the night dancing away as the music played loudly atop the Astronomy tower. A new up and coming witch was preforming that night. As she sat down at the grand piano she spoke into the microphone which was heard by everyone atop the Astronomy tower.

"Hello everyone, I hope your all having a fabulous time, Happy New Years to all of you young witches and wizards, my name is Hope and I'll be playing you one of my first songs I've written…its called, Who Am I To Say."

She started to play the song. Everyone took to the dance floor, dancing slowly. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waste as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced slowly as there foreheads touched. They danced gazing into each others eyes and finding magic.

_Love of my life, my soul mate._

_You're my best friend._

_Part of me, like breathing,_

_Now half of me is left._

_I don't know anything at all,_

_And who am I to say you love me._

_I don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you need me._

_Colour me blue Im lost in you,_

_Don't know why im still waiting._

_Many moons have come and gone._

_Don't know why im still searching…_

Hope sang beautifully into the microphone playing the piano brilliantly, her other band members playing there instruments along with hers.

Amongst the sea of people, Hermione and Draco stood out from the rest, dancing so slowly and so beautifully. As soon as Hope finished her song, Draco and Hermione were in a deep kiss his hands cupped her face has her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

Fireworks erupted from the Black Lake illuminating the night sky and different colours shapes and sizes. Everyone gazed on except for the two. As everyone cheered they stood amongst them in deep kiss. The fireworks continued as they slowly parted from each other looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Hermione…I" Draco said, eyes still fixed on hers.

"Hermione I love you." There was no reaction or emotion to Hermione's face. She just simple smiled and looked at him.

"Draco…I know…I love you." Draco smiled as he gently cupped her face and pulled her towards him.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so so long! I feel like a bully, sorry guys. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It's another fluffy, fluffy chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The song I used in this chapter is such a beautiful song. It's so full of emotion. I suggest to everyone to either download this song or go to youtube and search for it but you have to listen to it!!! I love all of you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I sadly don't own Harry Potter or Hope's beautiful lyrics. But there is one thing that's mine and that's the plot!! Oh yeah love the plot!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 21**

**I'm Sorry…**

Draco awoke, the suns rays stinging his eyes. He sat up slowly, his eyes still partially closed. Draco scratched his head and yawned looking around the dorm. Theo lay silently in his bed after returning during the late of night. Both Crabbe and Goyle laid sprawled out across there beds, pillows and sheets everywhere.

A letter lay on the end of Draco's bed. He reached over and opened the envelope reading the letter inside.

_Draco,_

_I need to speak with you, can you please meet me atop the Astronomy Tower when you get his letter._

…

Draco's eyebrows rose suspiciously. _Who was this from? It didn't give a name but the handwriting looked like hers. It couldn't be._ He thought sitting in his bed, his eyes going over the letter again.

He finally made a decision and left for the Astronomy Tower. Going up the steps two at a time, he finally reached the top as he pushed open the doors and stepped out into the cool air.

He stood atop the tower gazing out onto the view below. He heard the door creek open and shot around instantly.

"Hermione!" He said loudly, smiling brightly. The smile was cleared away when he saw who it actually was that sent him the letter.

"Expecting someone else? Draco?" Came the low drawl of Snape's voice.

Draco's entire body stiffened as he saw Snape standing at the doorway, staring at him.

_How could I have been so stupid to get caught out!?_

Snape closed the door behind him and started forward towards Draco. Draco stepped back slowly his hand his pocket, grasping his wand.

"Don't even think it boy." Snape said, predicting what Draco was going to do. Snape stopped his advance and stared at Draco. "What are you thinking?!"

"I-I-I don't know what your talking ab-about." Draco stuttered.

_Oh jeez! Highly believable Draco…I really gotta get this stuttering problem fixed, it's driving me insane._

"Don't play dumb Draco! You know exactly what im talking about!" Snape's face radiated with anger.

Truthfully Draco had two theories on what Snape was rambling about.

"Alright! I know I haven't been spending much time on the cabinet ok!" Draco retorted angrily.

"I'm not talking about the cabinet!" Snape closed his eyes and calmed himself. He reopened his eyes looking at Draco. "It's about you...and Miss Granger."

Draco's heart sank deeply into his stomach. "Her-Hermione?"

Snape raised one of his eyebrows. "You call her by first name now?"

Draco glared at him. "How…how long have you—"

"Have I known?" Snape said, finishing Draco's sentence. "Draco, I'm surprised not many do know after the display you two showed during the New Years party."

Draco stiffened. "Are you…are you gonna tell him?" Draco asked him, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"The Dark Lord? Don't be silly, I won't tell him a thing…Draco, is it…real?" Snape asked with a glint in his eye.

"Real? Sir?" Draco asked confused about the question.

"Your feelings…for her…are they real?" Snape asked, the glint in his eye becoming more viewable.

"I—yes, yes sir…they are as real as you and me." Draco said confidently.

"Do you love her?" Draco was surprised at the question he had been given, especially by whom it was coming from.

"Yes…more than anything." Draco said again more confidents rising up within him.

Snape looked at him for a second. His eyes wondering over him. "This can not continue."

Draco's mouth grimaced as he furrowed his eyebrows. "No…I won't you can't mak—"

"Draco…If you loved, her…let her go." Draco slowly shook his head his mouth still ajar and eyebrows furrowed. "Draco…you must listen to me, the only way you could protect her is to end it." Snape took another step closer towards Draco.

"Draco…I-I once knew a man—long ago, he loved this beautiful woman, more than anything, but he did not let her go." Draco saw sadness in his eyes.

"What happened, to-to her?"

"She was murdered." Snape sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"This man…who was he?" Draco pressed forward cautiously.

"A foolish one…Draco, if you love her…I bid you please…let her go, you know that is what must be done, to keep her safe from The Dark Lord." Snape looked into Draco's eyes pleadingly.

They stared at each other for a moment until Snape turned. "Draco…do the right thing…for her." With that Snape left leaving Draco standing alone atop the tower.

Draco's mind was racing in thought over what Snape had just said to him and how he talked to him.

_I can't leave her, I love her._

_But if I don't leave her, she's a target as is my mother and Blaise. I couldn't put this on her._

_I gotta do the right thing…for her…Oh God._

* * *

Hermione woke up excitedly, for today is the day Ginny and Harry get back from The Burrow. Hermione was still worried and hesitant that they would react wrongly to Hermione's newfound relationship with Draco so she decided not to tell them, yet.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast when a first year from her house approached her.

"Umm, excuse me Hermione?" The girl spoke to her holding a scroll in her hand.

Hermione turned to her smiling. "Yes? What can I help you with?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Umm, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you to give to Harry Potter." The girl said handing over the scroll.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, taking the letter from the girl.

Hermione put the scroll in her bag. Hermione finished eating breakfast and made her way back to the common room. As she made her way she passed Professor Snape. She did a double take. She swore she saw him look at her sadly.

She shrugged it off and continued her way to the common room. She head straight for the girls dorm once she arrived. She put the scroll in her trunk and pulled out a book. She had already read the book many times but thought that she would read it again anyway.

She made her way over and sat in the chair that was placed right next to the window. She did most of her reading either here, in the common room or at the library. She had started reading down at the Oak. Something caught her eye outside and near Hagrid's hut.

She looked out the window and saw Hagrid feeding Buckbeak. She thought that this would be a good time to see Hagrid. She changed what she was wearing and made her way down to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid only looked at her and grunted before going back to feeding Buckbeak.

"How have you been Hagrid? How is Buck—Witherwings?" Hermione asked, remembering that they had changed Buckbeak's name.

"They been alri', Aragog's still not feelin' very well and he's not gettin' any better." Hagrid said with a sniff.

"Hagrid, I'm still sorry." Hermione said looking down at her shoes.

Hagrid turned to Hermione. "Oh Hermione, its alri' I was actin' like a child anyhow." Hermione looked up and saw a faint smile under Hagrid's beardy face.

Hagrid took Hermione in for a cup of tea and some fresh biscuits. After several biscuits and one gigantic cup of tea Hermione bid Hagrid a farewell and headed back to the castle.

Hermione smiled as she saw Draco at the entrance of the castle and rushed towards him. She met him with a hug which he did not return.

_Something's wrong._

She looked up at him. He still stared out over the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. His eyes full of sadness. They same she thought she saw in Snape's.

"Draco? Draco whats wrong?" Hermione asked. He still did not replay to her but continued to stare, his eyes turning glassy.

"Draco? Draco, look at me." Hermione said holding onto his jacket. Still he did not look at her. "This isn't funny!" She was getting angry now.

"Draco, look at me!" She said louder. Finally Draco looked at her, glass eyed.

"Pease Draco…whats wrong?" She asked looking at him her eyes now watering.

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked tears now coming to her eyes.

"I can't do _this_…_us_." Draco said, holding back his tears.

"But-but-but why? Whats wrong?" Hermione asked tears now leaving her eyes and falling slowly down her face.

"I…I…"

_DO IT! FOR HER!_

"I…I don't love you…anymore." Draco finally said. He could no longer hold back his tears as they slowly fell.

"No…no Draco, you're lying!" Hermione said shaking her head vigorously. "I know you love me! I love you!"

Draco couldn't look at her anymore. He made himself sick. "No."

Tears now streamed down Hermione's face as she stood there refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"Kiss me…please; prove to me you don't love me." Hermione said cupping Draco's face, forcing him to look at her.

Hermione tiptoed and placed her lips onto his. Tears steaming down both there face's. Hermione kissed him harder with all the love and passion she had in her body for him. Still she felt nothing. She broke apart from the kiss, not holding back and was now crying.

She looked at him one last time and walked into the castle wiping her face with her scarf. The same one Draco retrieved for her.

Draco felt sick. He felt as if he had died inside and was now an empty shell of nothing. He collapsed to his knees, tears falling down his face.

He looked down at the ground.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

**A/N: Hey guys! I know a lot of you are all hating me right now, but that's the way I want my cookie to crumble and I had so much difficulty in writing this chapter. Just tell me what you guys think ok? Oh and im sorry for keeping you guys waiting…OH YEAH! THIS IS NOT THE END!! I'm gonna start chapter 22 right after this.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**P.S: Oh yeah! I'd like to update my thanks list!! Woo! This is to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alert list and favs. Thanks guys with out you I don't think I would've continued writing.**

**In no order…well maybe a small one.**

**myfish (Best person ever! And has a sweet fanfic...READ IT!! Lol.)**

**Sheepishxx (The most beautiful person I know)**

**Luna-loves**

**mrs.twizzler**

**Umbridgeskitty**

**XlizC'mon**

**kk1999**

**Isabella Heart**

**Paige Emily Mathews **

**saxophoneplaer77**

**hondagirl**

**The Dead Snake**

**KKM**

**IdaPida**

**Gabriela-17**

**MuLan12365**

**vessli**

**solemonkinoblossom **

**randomeyes1230**

**diable **

**Raniel'**

**HPrincess **

**Sirikinz hearts Trixybell**

**Gaze of Sea**

**teddy240b**

**mistyfur**

**Soaringphoenix7484**

**denying addiction**

**flyingangelfromheaven**

**xXnarutofan22Xx**

**xxx.Rainy Days.xxx**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope that's everyone! Thanks again you guys keep me going. If I've missed anyone give me a holler and I'll fix it up in the next thanks list! Cheers guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 22**

**Regrets**

Draco closed his eyes as the hot water fell down his body, warming him inside. Tears from his eyes fell with the water going down the drain.

_Did I make the right choice?_

_For her…yes._

Draco opened his eyes as he turned off the water, ceasing the warm waterfall. He draped a towel around his waist as he made his way to the mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw himself staring back at him.

His eyes were swimming with deep sadness as he stared into them. He shut his eyes fiercely to come upon two large nut-brown orbs. He saw her still in his head. The look she gave him. She didn't say anything, but just left. He couldn't bear to know that he made her cry, it killed him inside.

Draco new Everytime he saw her he'd see that face, he'd see those sad eyes staring back at him, eating his insides away until there was nothing left.

Draco made his way back to the boys dorm room. As he entered a small smile came to his face. "Morning sunshine." Blaise said hopping off of Draco's bed and coming towards him.

Blaise hugged his friend tightly. "Had a good Christmas, I hope?"

Draco chuckled and pushed him away. "Yeah…yeah I guess."

"Did you get any work done on that cabinet?" Blaise asked, now looking at Draco curiously.

"Hmm? Not really I did some not a lot—why are you looking at me like that?" Draco said noticing the way Blaise was looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Blaise said looking at Draco.

"What? Ahh yeah, yeah im fine." Blaise didn't believe Draco. He continued to look at Draco curiously.

"You sure?" Blaise pressed on.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Draco said, the anger in his voice rising.

Blaise knew when to back off. "Ok, ok…sorry man…but if there is something wrong…you can tell me yeah?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah…I know."

_Something's eating at him, I gotta find out what._

"Hey uhh, how bout some breakfast huh?" Blaise asked going off subject.

Draco nodded.

The boys made there way down to the Great Hall. As the boys ate there breakfast there was a shriek at the door. They both looked up and grimaced. Pansy was rushing down towards them.

"Oh Drakey! It's been so long I missed you so much!" Pansy said sitting down opposite from Draco and Blaise.

"Did you get my present? I knew you'd love it!" Pansy said fluttering her eyelashes at them both.

Blaise let out a sigh of disgust and grimaced. "Please don't do that." Pansy shot him a bad look. "Your gonna make me lose my appetite." Pansy mumbled something under her breath as she looked back at Draco. Who still sat there looking at his cereal.

Pansy continued to ramble on about her holidays. Blaise took furtive glances at Draco while he ate his breakfast.

After breakfast ended they made there way to mornings classes. They had potions first up.

"Look Drake! I know something's up…mate you can tell me anything, you know that!" Blaise said looking at Draco in Potions class.

"I'm _fine._ Just leave it alone Blaise!" Draco growled. Before Blaise could say anything more Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

Blaise paying no attention to Slughorn continued to glance at Draco.

_Why won't he tell me! Whatever happened, it's hurt him so bad, he wont talk to me! Stubborn bastard._

As Slughorn finished what he was saying Draco immediately got up and left to get ingredients. Blaise watched him closely as he went to the store cupboard. Draco was returning but stopped in the middle of the classroom. With a look that could just break anybody's heart. It broke Blaise's.

Blaise rushed over, but not in a way that would attract attention. He took Draco by the shoulders and shook him mildly. "Come on Drake…this way aye?" Draco didn't respond he just nodded with that look lingering in his eyes.

Blaise brought Draco back to his seat, still gazing into oblivion. Draco closed his eyes and then reopened. Blaise saw the tears being held back fiercely. Draco began to work. Blaise did nothing he still gazed at his friend sadly. He had never seen Draco this distraught.

The class continued and Blaise had still done nothing. Draco's potion however was looking like cat sick. _No, no, no! Draco never mucks up in potions! _

Blaise snapped out of his gaze when he heard Slughorn's booming voice. "Time's…UP!" Slughorn had made his way over to his cauldron first. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise…what have you got for me?" He said peering into Blaise's empty cauldron.

"Uhh, sorry sir, I've uhh, I've got jack to show you." Blaise said looking up at Slughorn.

"Hmm very well, still some cobwebs from the holidays I suppose." Slughorn chuckled, as he made his way over to Harry's caouldron.

Draco was holding the phial shaking, with anger. The look had completely gone. "Hey, easy there Bessie." Blaise said in an attempt to calm him down. The phial shattered in his palm, his potion falling onto his robes. Draco turned his head to Blaise, with anger in his eyes, the tears still being held back fiercely.

"Why did I do it?" Draco growled faintly so only Blaise could hear him. Blaise had absolutely no idea what Draco was on about. "I'll never forgive myself…she will never forgive me." Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"_She?_" Blaise asked quizzically.

Blaise heard Slughorn praise Potter, yet again, something to do with a bezoar. Blaise focused his attention back onto Draco. He was now looking down at his feet angrily.

* * *

Draco left immediately after class. Blaise had not seen him for the rest of the day. He spent the rest of his classes with Theo or Goyle, trying to dig up anything he knew. Unfortunately he knew nothing.

Blaise was sitting in dinner. He kept glancing up at the entrance to see if Draco was going to make himself reappear, still nothing.

He only knew one person who might know anything about Draco. Blaise put down his fork and gazed along the Gryffindor table searching for someone.

* * *

Hermione ate her soup quietly. Still refusing to be anywhere near Ron. Her thoughts lingered only on one thing, one person; she fought back her tears fiercely. She could not stop thinking about yesterday. She could still see his sad grey eyes and the tears running down his face.

She had not spoken to him or even looked at him all day. It hurt her immensely. She missed talking to him. She missed his warm body and touch, his sweet eyes; which were only ment for her. She had also missed the soft gentle touch of his lips upon hers.

Someone had sat down next to Hermione. She didn't even try to notice who it was until she heard her soft and friendly voice.

"Mione? Is everything alright?" Hermione turned her head.

Sitting next to her was Ginny, her eyes looking at her softly. Hermione didn't answer.

"Please Hermione…I know something's wrong." It was true but could she tell Ginny?

"…No…no…nothing, I-I'm fine, thanks." Hermione attempted a small smile.

_Oh Hermione…why wont you tell me?_ Ginny looked at her friend even softer with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's…it's not Ron is it?" Ginny asked taking Hermione's hand. She felt the warm touch of her friend. Instantly it brought back memories, of him.

Hermione slowly pulled her hand away. "No, Gin…I'm fine, really." Hermione attempted another small smile. All Ginny got was sadness.

"Ok, Mione." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Hermione smiled back. She soon gathered her things and left the Great Hall. Ginny saw her wipe something away from her eye.

_Hermione… _

* * *

Ginny walked down the corridor peacefully, Hermione still lingering on her mind. All the Sixth-years were all at their first apparation lesson. So Ginny couldn't talk to Hermione till after.

She continued to make her way down the corridor. She passed a suit of armor. As she passed the suit, someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her around and behind the suit of armor. She yelled curses and cries for help through her muffled and covered mouth.

"Stop _bloody_ squirming, you little weasel!" Ginny had forced her eyes open and all she could see was the marbled wall. Whoever had her, grasped her very tightly and had their hand over her mouth and across her stomach.

"Stop! Bloody stop! My god woman! Listen…I'll let go of you if you promise to not scream. I just wanna talk maybe ask a few questions." There was no way out of this predicament for Ginny. She yielded and relaxed herself.

"Bout bloody time...jeez." The hands loosened around her mouth and around her stomach. She immediately turned around and backs herself against the wall.

_Brilliant idea! Up against the wall, helps me heaps! _

Once she looked at her 'kidnapper' she immediately flourished her wand pointing at Blaise Zabini.

"Woah! Settle it down Red!" Blaise said, holding his hands up in defense.

"What do you want _Zabini_?" She said his name with so much disdain that it made Blaise chuckle.

"I just wanna ask a few questions darlin'…that's all." Blaise said lowering his hands. Ginny's wand still pointing dead on into Blaise's face.

"Yeah, like im really gonna talk to you, rodent!" She said putting her wand away and pushing past him to leave.

"_Rodent_? Oh come on, is that's all you got Red?" She didn't answer but kept on walking away.

"Wait! Red, wait!" Blaise said catching up to her. "Wow, you walk fast."

Ginny stopped and turned to Blaise with an annoyed look swimming in her eyes. "What do you want Zabini? And why are you not at the apparation lesson?" She asked.

Blaise changed his face and looked at her more seriously now. "Well I kinda slipped out during the ruckus and a went to find you, tada! Oh and thanks for your time Red." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get on with it, Slytherin."

"You really don't like me do you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked even more irritated than she was before. "Was that your question?"

"No…just curious." Blaise smiled again.

Ginny shook her head and sighed. "If your done with wasting my time, I'm just gonna go now."

"No, no, no, no, no, wait up Red, apologies, I'll get to it, I'll get to it." Blaise said, moving in front of Ginny to stop her walking away.

"Well?" Ginny was on the verge of hexing Blaise into next Tuesday if he didn't hurry up.

"Well, the thing is. Drakey's been really down and depressed and he wont tell me why, so I thought Granger would know, you know, cause their mates."

_Strange, Malfoy's been acting strange as well?_

"Yeah, and seeing how I'm not on spectacular terms with Granger, I was uhh…I was uhh wondering if you could kinda see if she knows something then aye?" Blaise finished looking at Ginny hopefully.

"I don't think I can do that." Ginny said, shaking her head slightly.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why not? It's for a good cause."

"Seeing how I would _love_ to help you out, I cant, because…because something's wrong with Hermione as well and she wont tell me anything, she's so quiet and wont talk to anyone any more like as if—"

"Something's died inside…" Blaise finished.

Ginny looked up at him curiously. "Yeah…yeah that's it, but how—"

"It's exactly the same with Draco, he won't talk, and he's so quiet, he wont even tell me whats wrong, But get this. The other day he said to me that _'she won't forgive him'_ he said it outta anger aswell, I don't think he knew what he was saying." Blaise was looking at the Gryffindor wide eyed now.

"Do you think that…that something happened between them?" Ginny asked, now pushing aside her hate for Blaise.

"Well, that's one theory I had, but I don't know. This is why I need your help." Blaise said grabbing her shoulders. Blaise also put aside his hatred for the Gryffindor, for his friend.

_Should I help him?_ Ginny was surprised that Blaise was doing this for Malfoy. She had thought all Slytherins to look out for only themselves.

_Maybe something did happen while I was away, both of them never left the castle, something must've happened. I gotta find out what._

"Fine, I'll help you—for Hermione though!" Ginny said, brushing off Blaise's hold of her shoulders.

Blaise smiled and winked at her. Blaise outstretched his hand towards her. She looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow and then looked at him.

"Partners?" He said with a little wink and a smirk on his face.

Ginny smirked back and clasped his hand. "Partners." She agreed.

They both immediately let go of each others hands and both went there own way. Ginny turned around and called out to Blaise. "Hey Zabini!" Blaise turned around and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't grab me again." Ginny said, grimacing.

Blaise smirked. "You loved it Red." Ginny couldn't help but smirk back at him. She turned and left.

"Crazy bitch." He breathed. "Oh well, off to apparation!" Blaise turned around and made his way to the now ending apparation lesson.

* * *

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room to find Draco sighting near the fire place with Crabbe and Goyle, throwing things into the fire and Pansy, shuffling up towards Draco. Blaise made his way over towards them. Draco turned his head and tried to do a small smile.

Blaise stood in front of Pansy. She looked up at him with an irritated look. "What do you want Zabini?" She growled.

"For you to fuck off, you're in my seat." Blaise waved his hand to the corner of the room. "Yours is over there, now get!"

"No! Besides you don't always sit here, you sit over there." She nodded towards the leather chair close to the fire.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped throwing things into the fire and turned. They enjoyed it when Pansy and Blaise fought. They continued to look on.

"Move, Pansy." Draco spoke softly.

Pansy looked at him angrily. "No! Why should I move for him?"

"Cause I'm his man-bitch, now move or I'll make you mine!" Pansy got up off her seat and looked at Blaise deathly.

"You slap me, and I'll backhand you bitch." Pansy huffed, and flicked her hair in his face storming off out of the common room.

Blaise yelled out to her. "Shampoo your hair! It fuckin' smells!" Blaise smiled, as he heard her growl in anger.

Blaise looked at the now laughing boys bowing. "A thank you, you are all too kind. I apologize for the awfully fowl language…but the bitch had it coming."

Blaise smiled and then plopped down on the end of the sofa.

"Why bother kicking her out, when your not even gonna sit in her seat?" Goyle asked, looking at Blaise questioningly.

"Well, my thick-headed friend." Blaise said swinging one of his legs up onto the sofa and slouched back in the end he was sitting in. "Good ball space, plus! We are rid of vermin." Blaise smiled.

Goyle laughed and returned to playing with the fire. _What an idiot…poor boy, must've been dropped on his head._

Draco looked at him. Draco looked tired and an emotional wreck. Blaise looked away, can not standing the sight of his friend like that. He pretended he was interested in what Crabbe and Goyle were doing.

"So, where were you?" Draco spoke softly.

"Me? Oh I was just you know…doing other things." Blaise said, still not looking at Draco.

"Oh…Oh okay, I get what you were doing, how uhh, how is it?" _Oh good! He thinks I worked on the bloody cabinet._

"No progress whatsoever, I did smack it a few times though."

Draco chuckled sadly. Blaise shivered as he heard how sad Draco was. Blaise faked a laugh and continued to stare into the fire, as Draco got up and left for the dormitory. Blaise knew whatever had happened Draco is regretting it badly.

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry I made you all wait for this chapter, but I was totally smothered with school work and other assignments. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was kinda a filler. I'll get started on the next one!**

**Disclaimer: You all know it…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 23 **

**Discoveries **

Hermione sat alone in the chair by the window, gazing out across the Black Lake. She twirled the silver bracelet in her fingers as small tears escaped her eyes. She knew he still loved her and she knew she still loved him. She knew once their eyes met during Potions class.

Hermione's heart wept as she saw the dead look in his eyes. She couldn't stand not being with him. More tears escaped her eyes and fell to her hands. The sun shone threw the window, illuminating the beautiful bracelet and making her name shine.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione looked up, wiping away the tears from her eyes and soft cheeks. She closed her fingers around the bracelet. The light from her name shined no more.

"Hermione…its Gin…can I come in?" Ginny stood at the door her head against it, hoping she would let her in.

"Yes." She heard Hermione's faint replay. She opened the door and saw Hermione sitting at the window staring out across the Black Lake. Hermione turned her head and smiled the sad smile she was showing these days. Ginny returned it with a small smile.

Ginny made her way over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed that was facing Hermione oppositely. Ginny smiled to her friend again.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said lightly.

"Hey Mione."

They both sat there for a moment saying nothing. Hermione continued to stare out across the lake and Ginny continued to look at her friend. She had been crying, despite the effort Hermione used to hide away her tears Ginny knew. Ginny knew she was hurting and she had a clue why.

"Hermione…I know something is wrong…please, tell me what it is."

Hermione still sat in the chair gazing out across the lake. She finally turned her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Gin…I can't"

"Rubbish! Hermione, you and I tell each other everything, whats so different about this?" Ginny couldn't hide the fact she was annoyed at Hermione for not telling her what was wrong.

Still Hermione sat in the chair with only sadness in her eyes and nothing more.

"Please Hermione…let me help you, let me know." Ginny sat forward looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Ginny…I don't know." Hermione said looking down at the floor.

"Is it…Malfoy?" Ginny knew it was as Hermione's eyes shot back up to her, her eyes becoming glassy. "It is isn't it?"

Hermione didn't say anything but nodded, tears now escaping once again from her large nut-brown eyes.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said as she moved towards her friend embracing her in a tight hug. "Hermione something happened between you two while I wasn't here did it?" Hermione didn't say anything but nodded into her shoulder.

"Come on." Ginny gently pulled Hermione towards the bed which where they now sat still in a hug.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Hermione pulled away and wiped away her tears. Ginny's eyes widened with awe as Hermione opened her fingers revealing the beautiful sliver bracelet.

"That's from him, isn't it?" Ginny said breathlessly, gazing at the beautiful bracelet in Hermione's hands.

Hermione finally spoke. "Gin…Im gonna tell you everything…I should have told you sooner."

* * *

Blaise sat down onto an old couch, exhausted. He looked up and saw Draco, continuing working on the cabinet. It was almost done. Blaise wiped the sweat from his brow and undid his tie. The room became cooler and two glasses of iced water appeared next to him.

"Hey Draco." Blaise called to his friend.

Draco stopped and looked at Blaise, sweat dripping from his face and onto the floor.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly.

"We've been working on this since this morning, let's take a break, and look drinks." Blaise smiled and raised Draco's glass towards him. Draco dropped what he was doing and made his way over to Blaise.

He took the cold glass from Blaise's hand and started to drink. He hadn't gotten any better. He was still a wreck from whatever had happened and he was getting thinner and dark rings began to form under his eyes.

Blaise shook his head as he drank. Blaise put his glass down and stood up. Draco stopped drinking and looked at his friend.

Blaise finally spoke. "Dude look! I know something's wrong and you can't say there isn't, you gotta tell me what it is, you will feel better when you say." Draco continued to stare at his friend, he finally shook his head. "Who was the first person _you_ came to when old no-nose zapped you a tattoo? Who was the first person _you_ told, when you and Granger became mates." Blaise noticed Draco's grasp around the glass tighten when he said Granger.

"It's her, isn't it…Granger?" Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Blaise stop—"

"Draco come on! Tell me whats happened dude, something happened while I wasn't here am I right?"

Draco's dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, concealing them. He nodded slowly.

Blaise moved forwards and clasped his shoulder. "Please mate…"

Draco looked up at Blaise. He saw the tears fall from his eyes.

"Sit down Blaise…I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"He loved you?" Ginny said looking into Hermione's sad eyes.

She nodded and looked down at the bracelet. Her thumb moved across her name. "He still loves me…I know he does."

Ginny was speechless. Never in a million years did she ever think Hermione would ever have feelings like this for Malfoy.

"Are you angry?" Hermione asked, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.

She looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Oh Mione, of course not, why would I be, I don't care who you date or fancy as long as your happy…Hermione your one of my best friends and I care about you more than anything." Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled. Ginny returned it with a bigger smile.

"Thanks Gin, I knew I could tell you." Hermione said, putting the bracelet onto her wrist. She hadn't taken it off ever since Christmas day. She had worn it even with her heart still weeping for him.

"So…he's changed, has he?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded lightly. "Yes…yes he has, he's not the same as he was."

"Well if you think he has…so have I." Ginny said smiling at her friend. "Come on, lets go for a walk, its such a beautiful day outside, you don't wanna be stuck up here all day do you?" Ginny said getting up and going to the door.

Hermione smiled and got up. She followed Ginny down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Before they could get outside they heard there names called. They turned around and saw Harry running towards them.

"Harry whats wrong?" Ginny asked as Harry reached them. Harry was catching his breath before he spoke.

"Its-it's…its Ron…something's happened; he's at the Hospital Wing…"

* * *

"You loved her, didn't you?" Blaise said to Draco. Draco was sitting beside Blaise with his face in his hands. Draco didn't say anything but nodded into his hands.

"So…so Snape made you end it?" Blaise asked clapping his hand onto Draco's shoulder and squeezed it.

"No…he made me realise…to keep her safe, I couldn't be with her, not with this stupid thing on my arm…she'd hate me if she ever found out…I couldn't stand her hating me." Draco said his head rising from his hands.

"But you still love her, don't you?" Blaise said look into his friend's sad eyes.

"More than anything."

"Well…tell her, tell her you love her, tell her you never wanted to be a servant of Snake-Man…tell her everything."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at Blaise. "But…but she would hate me, that's what I don't want."

"If she loved you as much as you do her, she won't hate you, she will be mad but she won't hate you." Blaise said, getting up and stretching his arms.

"I haven't talked to her since that day Blaise, what am I gonna say? 'Oh hi Hermione, look im a Death Eater how bout we fall in love again?'"

Blaise turned to his friend. "Let's think about that later aye? For now, let's get out of this stuffy place, we've worked on that bastard since this morning and frankly, it's giving me the shits."

Draco laughed loudly a smile spreading across his face. _There he is, my old Draco_. Blaise couldn't help but smile back at his friend. Draco nodded and got up. Draco walked over to the cabinet where his shirt and robe laid. He put his shirt back on but did not button it up; he left his robe on the floor and headed for the door.

"Let's go." He said smiling at Blaise.

The two boys walked down the spiral staircase to the Entrance Hall but stopped when they saw Professor's McGonagall and Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey rushing in the direction of the Hospital Wing. It looked as if they had someone else with them, a boy.

Draco's mouth dropped as he saw the fiery red hair blaze. "Weasley?" Draco said quietly to himself.

"Whats Weasley done to himself now?" Blaise said as he saw Ron being carted away by the teachers.

"I don't know but I hope he's ok." Draco said, not noticing the look he was just given by Blaise.

"Jeez, dating Granger's made you whack in the head hasn't it?" Draco turned and looked at Blaise.

"Oh shut up, come on." Draco said as he made off in the teacher's direction, Blaise close behind him.

Draco stopped around the corner of the Hospital Wing doors. "What?" Blaise said annoyed as he bumped into Draco.

"Potter's there, just wait." He whispered back to Blaise.

Draco looked onwards as he saw Harry explain something to McGonagall, her face furrowed. After Harry had finished talking with McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore arrived and spoke to Harry again. Draco shivered as he saw Dumbledore; he couldn't look at the headmaster anymore, knowing what his fate must be, by his hand.

After Harry had finished explaining the situation to Dumbledore he went inside with McGonagall and the doors shut. Harry immediately took off in the other direction in search for someone. This was Draco's chance.

"Ok Blaise, stay here and keep look out, I'm gonna see if I can get a peek in." Draco heard say something but didn't stop to listen, he made his way quickly around the corner and over to the large doors; leading into the Hospital Wing.

Draco cautiously looked to his left and right to make sure no one was heading the corridor. Seeing no one, Draco gently pushed open the doors slightly. He pushed his ear hard against the crack in the door to listen into the conversation that was going on inside.

"Horace, tell me, who was the mead from?" Draco heard Dumbledore say calmly to Slughorn.

"Umm, well…it was so long ago Albus, I can't possibly remember when I got it, but I do remember getting it during my Christmas party."

"From who?" He heard McGonagall's come into the conversation, sounding a bit worried and furious.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I can't possibly remember who."

"Try _harder_."

"Now, now Minerva, no need to get hostile, Mr. Weasley is perfectly fine—thanks to Mr Potter might I add." He heard Dumbledore say.

"Yes, Harry kept his cool in the whole situation—"

"Unlike—"

"Enough!" Draco heard Dumbledore's voice rise but still on the same speaking level he always used.

Draco heard the clatter of feet hitting the marble floor. Draco quickly shut the door and ran off, back into Blaise's direction. As soon as Draco skidded around the corner both boys took off down the corridor and through the Entrance Hall out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

The boys collapsed just at the edge of the lake. Draco's bare chest being exposed to the sun and Blaise rolled over on his side panting for breath.

"Wha…wha-wha…what was with all the running?" Blaise said breathlessly as he rolled over onto his back.

"Weasley's been poisoned." Draco said, pushing himself up onto his elbows and stared out across the Blake Lake.

"How? Who? By what?" Blaise asked also pushing himself up onto his elbows and was now looking at Draco.

"By us."

"Come again?" Blaise said confused.

"The mead we got from Avery, Weasley managed to get his hands on it."

"But…but the mead was ment to go to Dumbledore for Christmas that was the plan."

"Well, Slughorn didn't follow it now did he?" Draco said, taking off his shoes and placing his feet into the cold water.

Blaise made a noise and looked as if he keeled over onto the grass, Draco chuckled. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Blaise spoke again.

"You know Drake?" Blaise said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Whats that Blaise?" Draco asked, falling back onto the soft grass and placing his hands behind his head.

"Working on that bloody cabinet, certainly is not doing wonders for me—us."

"Oh? And hows that?" Draco asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, for one…it's fucked up my fitness, I felt as if I ran a bloody marathon, and secondly, my soft and gentle hands are getting blisters."

Draco laughed. As Draco laughed Blaise went deep into thought.

_Time to play match maker! Oh I so gotta find Red._

Blaise smiled devilishly to himself and joined in with Draco's laughter.

**A/N: Hey guys! I told ya all id get the next one up quick, I hoped you all enjoyed reading it, this is the first times I don't really have anything to say in a AN lol. Ok well, I'll try get the next chapter up quick again! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: You know it all…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 24**

**Meetings**

Blaise sat at the Slytherin table eating his dinner whilst reading over the book Enchantment & Transportation. He was reading the part of the book which told you how to enchant an object.

'_The first necessary rule of enchantment: Know What You're Doing. By following these easy steps correctly, you should have correctly enchanted the object._'

_Oh joy._

'_Step 1: Have the object of enchanting ready and stable._

_Step 2: Wand at the ready._

_Note: Do not attempt enchanting if either tired or sick; the enchantment works well with the enchanter fresh and alive._'

_Well…__ we're fucked._

"Blaise!" He heard someone shriek his name. Blaise looked up and sighed. Pansy Parkinson was heading his way.

Blaise put the book back into his bag and rested his cheek on his hand. Pansy stopped in front of Blaise looking furious.

"Time of the month is it?" Blaise said lazily.

"Don't you start, you ingrate." Pansy said, pointing a finger at him. Pansy continued to glare at him and then sighed. "Tell me where Draco is."

"Do a little monkey dance, and I will." Blaise said, twirling his finger in a circle. He grinned as he saw her face go red.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said, through clenched teeth. "Now can you, _please_ tell me where Draco is."

"Well, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you." Blaise said grinning up at her. His hands placed in front of him. "You know that broom cupboard at the very end of the castle?"

"Yes."

"Well Drake's in there making you something." He tried to hide his smile as he saw her face light up as she quickly ran out of the hall.

Blaise stared after her smiling to himself. 

"…Idiot."

_She really needs a slap._

Blaise chuckled to himself and continued with his breakfast. Halfway through his eggs, a large brown barn owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed straight in front of him, leg outstretched.

Blaise raised his eyebrow in amusement, as he leaned over and took the letter from the barn owl. Giving it a piece of toast it took off instantly.

Blaise looked over the letter but could not find a name from who it was from, just his name in red ink. He opened the envelope and took out the letter from within.

He smiled as he read the letter.

_Dungeons, __broom cupboard._

_After breakfast._

_Don't keep me waiting._

…_Red_

He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. Blaise quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and left for the broom cupboard in the dungeons.

* * *

Draco looked around and made sure no one was nearby, agreeing with himself that no one was around he quietly pushed opened the doors that lead into the Hospital wing. Draco looked along the beds until he found the one he wanted and made his way over.

Draco stopped in front of Ron's bed. He was reading the Daily Prophet and had not seen him enter.

"Weaslebee?" Draco said pulling up a chair.

The Prophet went down instantly and Ron's faced appeared showing a confused, comical face. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Malfoy? But—what are you doing here?" Ron asked blinking.

"Came to put you out of you're misery of course." Draco said with a small smile.

"Jeez Malfoy, you're an absolute crack up you are." Ron said rolling his eyes. 

"I try."

Ron tilted his head and looked at him questioningly with his eyebrow raised. "Ok…so really, why you here?"

Draco sighed and gave Ron smile. "Just ahh…just wanted to see if you're ok." Draco said, mumbling the last part.

A smile spread across Ron's face. "I always thought I'd never see this day…Oh Merlin."

"Shut it Weasley!" Draco said, annoyed.

Ron continued to smile. There was an awkward silence between the two before Ron broke it. "You and Hermione still…uhh friends?"

Draco didn't answer him straightaway. He looked out of the beautiful glass window to his left and saw the blue of the sky. He sighed and then turned back to Ron.

"I…I don't know anymore." He said, looking down at his feet.

There was a silence before Ron answered back.

"So uhh…what happened?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Lots of things…it's complicated." Draco said looking up at Ron glass eyed.

As much as it was a good chance to pay Malfoy out and do a happy dance, Ron didn't. He couldn't.

"Do you want me to umm…talk to her?" Ron said, looking away from Draco's sad and depressed eyes.

"No…no it's ok." Draco said shaking his head slowly.

Draco got up from the chair and looked at Ron with a small smile. 

"Umm…get well…bye." Draco said turning to leave.

"Bye." He replied back. 

"He don't worry bout Hermione, it'll be ok." He called after him.

Draco didn't turn back to replay. 

_No it wont Weasley…I don't know if it ever will be._

* * *

"What did I say?!" Ginny growled at Blaise who had just shut the door behind him grinning form ear to ear.

"Good question, what did you say?"

Ginny grunted. "Just get over here and sit." She said pointing to the little table and chairs that were set up.

They both made there way over and sat opposite each other.

"This is Headquarters is it?" Blaise asked looking around the cramped cupboard.

"It's the biggest cupboard I could find and the Room of Requirement isn't really working right now." Ginny said shifting in her chair.

"So what you got Red?" Blaise asked putting his elbows onto the table and clasping his hands together.

Ginny chuckled at the sight. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing…general." She sniggered.

"Quiet you! Let's just get down to business." Blaise said now placing his hands on the table.

"Alright." Ginny said still smiling. "What did you find out?" 

"Not telling."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "Why is that?" 

"Lady's first." He said gesturing her with his hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

"Well…I try." Blaise smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then told Blaise everything Hermione had told her. How it started, the bracelet, everything.

_Wow__...Drake actually 'did' care a lot about Granger._

"I knew something was up." Blaise said once Ginny was finished. 

"Well?" Ginny said looking wide-eyed.

"Well what?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny said annoyed.

"Oh yeah." Blaise said chuckling to himself. "Alright here it is."

Blaise told Ginny about everything Draco had told her, minus the cabinet workings.

Ginny's mouth was open and she was looking even more wide-eyed and a bit glass eyed. She had never realised that Draco Malfoy could ever have such feelings for anyone, ever.

"Umm you wanna close that, you look like a guppy." Blaise said pointing to her open mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, askew her lips and started looking to the roof in thought. Blaise laughed at her.

She looked at him angrily. "What?" she growled.

"Oh nothing." Blaise said with a smirk.

She sighed angrily.

"We have to get them back together." Ginny said finally.

"Wow! I had the same idea! Can you see the connection we have?" Blaise said pointing from her to him continuously.

"Oh we were practically made for each other." Ginny said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Blaise smirked. "So whats the go Red? I'm all ears."

"I don't know yet…lets think of ideas and we can brainstorm next time, plus I got Quidditch practice to get to." Ginny said rising from the chair and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Blaise rose with her. "Ok, sounds good." Blaise smiled at her.

She continued to look at him annoyed. She finally sighed and gave him a small smile. Blaise outstretched his hand towards her. She looked at it for awhile before clasping his hand.

She laughed immediately. 

"Whats so funny?" 

"Oh by Merlin's beard…you're hands are freakishly soft…girl." Ginny said laughing.

Blaise grinned back. "What? Is it a crime to look after yourself."

"For you it is."

"Ouch Red, that was uncalled for."

She stopped laughing and was now staring at Blaise with a grin from ear to ear. The same grin Blaise once wore just as he was entering. Now Blaise sported the face Ginny had worn.

"Aww, whats the matter? Lil' Gryffindor girl made big Slytherin crwhy?" She mocked him in a baby voice.

"Oh bite me, Gryffindor." 

Ginny stuck out her tongue and pushed passed him, towards the door. Before she left she turned around to Blaise and gave him a cheeky wink before closing the door.

…_bitch._He still couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Hey guys, look I know your all hating me right now for not posting in yonks! But im sorry, my workload has doubled this year in school, assignments left and right. Oh and I have also…kinda…been slack, but that's beside the point! I've posted! : ) yay! ****I hope you guys like it, I was gonna make it longer but got a faceful of writers block. ****I'll try making the next chapter longer.**

**Thanks guys!!**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm not that Bad

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 25**

**Realisation **

"I swear, if I wasn't trying to fix you, you would so be fucking flint wood right now, you stupid toothpick!" Blaise yelled at the cabinet, kicking it in frustrating but stubbing his toe in the process. He was now hopping on one foot while holding his splintered thumb.

Blaise looked up as the door opened. Draco had just entered. He looked paler and thinner every time Blaise saw him, it hurt Blaise to see his best mate like this; heartbroken and stressed.

"Hey babe, where have you been all this time?" Blaise said smiling, trying to suck out the splinter in his aching thumb.

"Hey." He said putting on a small smile.

_Poor fella…_

"…I had to—uh help these two first years find there way to the Entrance Hall…for the Quidditch match and all…ran into Potter aswell, lots 'o' fun there…" He sighed sadly and made his way over to the old and torn sofa, sitting down and looking at the floor.

Blaise looked at his friend. He knew exactly what and who was on his mind.

"Never in a million years…" Blaise said to himself.

Draco looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh…come again?"

Blaise smirked at his friend and made his way over next to him and sat down. Draco still looking at his friend. Blaise finally turned his head and looked into his friends icy-grey eyes.

"Never in a million years mate…had I thought I would ever see you head over heels for a gal." Blaise smiled his warm friendly smile only Draco ever sees. "She must be something special."

"She's everything Blaise…I love her." Draco said, looking at his friend his eyes going red.

"Go to her."

Draco looked at Blaise with a face of question. Blaise chuckled and pat his friend on the back. "If you lover her mate…go to her."

_YEAH! FUCK BRAINSTORMING! GO TO HER MATE!!_

"But what if—"

"Just go you dolt!" Blaise said with a cool smirk.

Blaise could see Draco's eyes move rapidly as he thought everything over all in his head. Draco finally stood up with his fists clenched with confidence. He nodded his head and looked at Blaise with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I will go!"

"Well?...why are you standing around here—go, go, go son!!" Blaise said, standing up and pushing Draco towards the door.

Draco left the room and looked back at Blaise who was now leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a huge grin spread across his face. Draco smiled at his friend and took off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Blaise watched his friend reel around the corner at the end of the corridor, still smiling to himself.

"Oh I rock! Move over cupid, here comes Zabini and his arrows of looove, damn I'm good."

* * *

Draco raced from across the school to the Entrance Hall, not caring for who was in the way and with only one thing, one person on his mind. As Draco neared the huge great Oak doors of the Entrance Hall, he heard someone shriek his name form the Great Hall. Draco turned his head and saw non-other than Pansy Parkinson racing towards him. Draco skidded to a halt to stop himself from running into Pansy, who had ran ahead of him and was now looking at him fluttering her eyebrows. Draco sighed.

"Didn't you see I was in a hurry?" Draco said walking towards her.

"To get where? To the Quidditch match? Oh you boys and your Quid—"

"Yes, yes that's all good and all, now stand aside." Draco said, getting annoyed now.

"Whats the magic word…Drakey?" She said, not budging from the doorway.

"I'm not in the mood Pansy."

"Do I get something in return?" She said trying to look innocent.

Draco sighed. He walked up to Pansy and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. Draco did a spin and dipped her down, her hair flung back to the marble floor. Their faces were only inches from each others.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" Draco said still with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh Drakey, you can't believe how long I've been waiting for this moment between you and I." She said inching her face closer. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath blowing gently against her neck. She opened her eyes again meeting his. Draco moved his head closer to hers, his bottom lip touching hers, both their mouths parted.

"Pansy…I'm sorry."

"It's alright Draco…I forgive you for everything."

"No Pansy…Im' sorry…but you're just not my type, matter of fact…your actually no ones type, sorry." With that, Draco let go of her and watched her fall to the floor, he couldn't help but smile. He quickly turned on his heel and bolted out the door.

Draco shook his head in disgust and mentally slapped himself fifty times.

_Yeah right! Sorry Parkinson but you just couldn't get the hint!_

* * *

Draco looked ahead and saw the Quidditch Pitch ahead. He didn't care who saw or how people would react but when he finally pulls Hermione into his arms once again he will lay his lips onto hers and would never part.

Hermione and Ginny both made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch straight after breakfast that morning, Ginny thought it would be great to have some early flight practice before the match against Hufflepuff and she had asked Hermione to go with her.

Both girls walked along in silence. Ginny turned her head towards Hermione and looked at her friend. She hadn't spoken to her since breakfast or even during the walk to the Pitch. She hasn't been able to concentrate on work or anyone ever since he left her. Ginny knew Hermione still loved him and she knew that he still loved her greatly. Ginny couldn't keep it in anymore. She stopped on the spot and turned to Hermione. Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny with her eyebrows furrowed in question.

_THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!_

"Arrgghh! I can't take it anymore!" Ginny yelled dropping her broom to the ground and grabbing Hermione by the shoulders.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"HE LOVES YOU HERMIONE!! HE ALWAYS HAS!!" Ginny yelled shaking Hermione softly.

Hermione knew who she was talking about. She lowered her head and looked at the ground below. A tear fell from her eye. Ginny embraced her in a long hug.

"Oh Mione." Ginny said stroking her hair. Ginny's eyes started to water, she laughed at herself. "Look what you've done to me Hermione!" Hermione laughed along with Ginny.

Ginny finally let go of her friend and looked at her. She had a small smile on her face. Hermione finally spoke.

"But Gin…how…how do you know?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a dubious smile. "That doesn't really matter—what matters is that he still loves you—a lot!" Ginny said, picking up her broom and now leaned on it. "And _you_ know he still loves you Mione." Hermione gave a small smile and looked down at the ground again.

"I haven't spoken to him since the day Gin, we don't even do rounds with each other anymore, we don't talk…he cant even look at me…I miss him." Hermione touched the bracelet that hung around her wrist. It shown beautifully in the sun, it brought a smile to her face. "…I love him Gin."

"It doesn't take a genius to see Hermione." She smiled at her friend put her hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her best friend, her fiery hair glowing in the sunlight. Hermione looked back at the castle. More people had started coming down to the Pitch to watch the game. "So much for flight practice." Ginny said, sighing at the sight of people coming towards them.

"Look we'll talk more about this after the game, ok?" Ginny asked Hermione smiling. Hermione nodded, smiling back at her friend.

"Good luck against Hufflepuff Gin."

"Don't worry, I'll humiliate Zacharias Smith so bad, he won't show his face around the castle again.

Both girls laughed and made their way to the Pitch.

* * *

"How could you have dropped the Quaffle Weasley!?" McLaggen yelled at Ginny who had just lost the Quaffle to Cadwallader; who had just scored a point for Hufflepuff. Ginny heard Harry yell at McLaggen but couldn't make out what he said cause she had the Quaffle and was now racing down the Pitch with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, who was also on the team.

"Ginny pass it my way!" She heard him call to her.

"I got this Dean!" she called back and than soared upwards, making two Hufflepuff players crash into each other. She threw the Quaffle and just scored ten points for Gryffindor.

Demelza Robins had just instantly stolen the Quaffle from Smith and scored another ten points instantly. Both players gave each other a well deserved high-five. The game continued with Cadwallader scoring another for Hufflepuff which tied up the game. The game had gone on, the score now Seventy—Forty to Hufflepuff. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked back at the Gryffindor goal posts when she heard Luna; who was commentating, say that McLaggen had one of the beaters bats. Sure enough there he was with Peakes's bat. Dean had just scored for Gryffindor and zoomed past Ginny smiling broadly. Harry had come down to yell at McLaggen but got a face full of Peakes's bat which was swung stupidly by McLaggen.

Harry went backwards off his broom and plummeted to the ground below, crimson flowing from his face.

* * *

Draco pushed past scores of Gryffindor, the only green and silver amongst the red and gold. There was not one Gryffindor who did not stop and glare at Draco. Some even pushed him. Draco didn't care. He was there for one person only.

He looked across the sea of red and gold trying to find any trace of her.

_This is madness!!_

Then he saw it, her brown hair being blown rapidly in the wind. Draco stood still as he saw her face. She was happy, cheering. Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had missed her warm and beautiful smile, her long, soft and rose smelling hair. He had missed her.

Then she saw him. Her warm smile faded as she stared on at him in disbelief. Draco continued to smile at her amongst the crowd. Her smile came back to her face as she looked at him. He knew it. She knew it. They both still loved each other. Then suddenly the crowd veered in pain. Both Hermione and Draco looked towards the Pitch. Harry had been hit square in the face by one of his own players, McLaggen.

There were laughs and there were gasps at what happened next. Ginny Weasley had abandoned Dean Thomas who had the Quaffle and soared towards McLaggen. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight, as Ginny jumped from her broom hurling herself at McLaggen, tackling him off of his broom and the both fell towards the ground; Ginny pulling his hair and laying in as many punches and jabs as she could, the commentary from Luna Lovegood didn't help the subject whatsoever but made Draco laugh even harder. The game stopped for only a moment as everyone watched Ginny tear into McLaggen like a rag doll. Even madam Hooch didn't bother to break it up. Draco's smiled faded as he looked to a lifeless lump that was Harry Potter. He still lay motionless at the spot were he fell, his face covered with blood. Then he heard a scream from somewhere amongst the Gryffindor grandstand.

"Someone help Harry!!" Draco turned his head to see that it was Hermione who had yelled out the words and was now pushing her way through the crowd to get down to the Pitch were Harry lay.

Everybody snapped back into realisation and remembered that there was a game going on.

Ginny threw McLaggen aside and rushed towards Harry kneeling down beside him. Hagrid, Hermione and McGonagall had already reached Harry and were now talking amongst themselves of what to do next. Draco knew he couldn't tell Hermione now, not yet. He retreated from the Gryffindor grandstands.

* * *

Hermione rushed onto the Pitch and knelt down beside an unconscious Harry. Harry's eyes were closed and his nose was disfigured, there was blood everywhere. It was all over his face, his Quidditch robes and the grass he lay on. His glasses were broken and shattered. Hermione looked up just in time to see Ginny lay one final punch into McLaggen's jaw before leaving him as bloodied as Harry or from what Hermione can see. Ginny came and knelt down besides Hermione.

"We gotta get Harry back to the castle!" Ginny said, seeing the crimsoned face Harry.

McGonagall nodded and turned to Hagrid. "Could you carry Potter, back up to the castle and to the hospital wing?"

"Yea' o course!"

"I'm coming to." Hermione said to both of them.

"Alright, but do not expect Madam Pomfrey to let you stay, but you can assist Hagrid in bringing him to the castle."

"I'm coming too!" Ginny said standing up. McGonagall rose with her.

"I don't think so Ms. Weasley. You are to report to my office this instant."

"But?...but, why?" Ginny said confused.

McGonagall cleared her throat and pointed to a quivering figure that lay behind her.

"Oh…alright then." Ginny said, stomping off the Pitch with her broom swung over her shoulder.

Hagrid rose slowly with Harry cradled in his massive arms. Hermione rose with him and began to walk with him off the Pitch. She just remembered something. Rather someone. She turned on the spot and looked towards the Gryffindor grandstand, searching for Draco. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Was he really there?

Of course he was! Go find him!

But Harry?

Go with Harry first than go and find him.

"Hermione! You comin'?" She heard Hagrid call.

She nodded to Hagrid and took one more final glance at the Gryffindor grandstands before leaving.

He was there, she knew he was. He was smiling. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered all the times that Draco had ever smiled at her before.

**A/N: Hey guys!! I hope you like this ****one; it's longer than the last one that seemed to be the only problem for the last one. I hope you guys liked it. Personally I don't think the ending or the Quidditch match was any good. But still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can only guess what your favourite part was……whack! (as she hits the floor) but hey I could be wrong, everyone could have other favourite parts. Lol im rambling now. If it wasn't long enough please just tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah…don't own Harry Potter…but I do own this story : ) **


	26. Chapter 26

I'm not that Bad

**I'm not that Bad**

**Chapter 26**

**Final Warning**

Blaise walked down the corridor looking smug, with the biggest grin across his face.

_Oh I am a one-man-wonder! How do you do it Blaise?_

_Being awesomeness, that's how!_

Blaise laughed to himself comically as he continued to walk down the corridor until something, rather someone caught his eye. A dash of red air flung around the corner, muddy foot prints trailing from behind.

"Ouch, I wouldn't want to be around them when Filch finds em...yeah I would!" Blaise said, smiling to himself while following the trail.

He followed the trail that lead around the corner, where he saw the red hair fly. He looked down the corridor, his eyes following the footprints until they came to a stop at a huge wooden door.

Blaise cringed, the wooden door to where the footprints ended, lead straight to McGonagall's office. He listened and Blaise could still hear the cries of the students who had gone down to see the Quidditch match.

_Well seeing how the match is still on, I don't see the harm in…'investigating'. _

Blaise walked towards McGonagall's office, try not to step on the muddy footprints. He reached the door and leaned in. All that he could hear was low angry mumbling. It couldn't be McGonagall because she could be heard throughout all of Europe if she wailed on somebody. Blaise's fingers snaked around the door knob. He opened the door and entered quietly.

He heard the mumbling stop, then a voice he now knew too well growled at him.

"Zabini?! What in Merlin are you doing in McGonagall's office?" Ginny growled coming towards him and dragging him inside, she checked to see if anyone saw him then shut the door. She then turned to face him. Her eyebrow rose looking at him puzzled.

"Well how do you do sunshine." Blaise smiled.

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, sitting down on the chair she had already been occupying. Blaise followed and leaned onto McGonagall's desk facing her.

"So why aint you at the game—wait, why aint you _playing_ in it?"

She now looked at him sheepishly. "Well…I kinda…hit somebody."

"Kinda? Oh Miss Weasley, please do tell." Blaise said grinning.

She sighed and the recapped of what had happened during the match and then about the incident with McLaggen and Harry and finished it with the McLaggen beat down. Ginny then looked at him seeing his reaction but again sighed and rolled her eyes.

Blaise was in a fit of laughter. He finally came around and brought himself back together before speaking.

"Oh, how I would've paid money to see that, an entrée of Potter being hammered square in the face—hey settle down Bessie!' He said as he saw Ginny begin to rise from her seat, 'and then the McLaggen beating…Ohh bless you Red, made my day you have."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks…I guess?"

They both looked to the door as they heard the door handle twist. The door opened slightly.

"Professor! Professor!" Came the wheezing voice of Filch, the door stopped where it was and they could hear the voice of McGonagall.

"What is it Filch?" Her voiced sounded annoyed.

"Professor—excuse me but, who's gonna pay for what they did to my floors!?"

The door closed and they both let out a sigh or relief. They could both hear Filch and McGonagall discussing the issues of the muddy floor. Ginny turned to Blaise wide eyed.

"What are you doing?! Hide!" she hissed at him. Blaise looked around the room but couldn't see any place to hide. He rushed over to the nearest standing object and stood behind it.

"What are you? An idiot? She'll bloody see you!" Ginny hissed again to Blaise who was now standing behind a coat rack scuffled back to the middle of the room looking which way and that, until he saw his only hope of escape.

They both looked up as the door handle twisted again, the door opening. Blaise rushed quickly towards the escape not thinking. He looked back at Ginny's stunned and shocked face, smiling, as she saw him jump through the open window.

_What-A-Bloody-Idiot!_

Ginny heard the door shut behind her. She turned around and was now facing a annoyed looking Professor McGonagall. Without any word, McGonagall made her way past Ginny and to her desk which she was now seated. She folded her hands and was now looking at Ginny.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Weasley?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Im guess McLaggen?"

"Correct. Miss Weasley I hope you understand why I am about to give you detention for next Saturday…do you?"

Ginny sighed and slumped down in her chair. "Yeah…" She folded her arms and looked to the window which Blaise had just leapt out from. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his grinning face staring back at her. She blinked and quickly looked back at McGonagall who still hadn't noticed him.

"Is there something you want to say?" McGonagall asked seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"Nope, none at all." She answered quickly.

"Good." She rose from her chair. "The game is surprisingly not finished yet and I still would like to watch it and keep an eye on Miss Lovegood." She walked past Ginny to the door, opening it. She turned around. Her eyes squinted as she looked behind Ginny.

_Oh God! She's seen him!_

"Miss Weasley? Did you happen to open my window?"

Ginny sighed with relief. "Yes…yes Professor I did…it was a bit…stuffy in her."

McGonagall glared at her taking that remark as an insult. She sniffed and then shut the door behind her. Ginny relaxed herself and rushed to the open window. She looked down and saw Blaise hanging onto the ledge smiling up at her.

"Nice of you to drop in Red." He said swaying in the wind.

Ginny grinned and gave him her hand. He grasped it and she pulled him up. Blaise was now half hanging out of the window. The top half of his body was now hanging inside the Office.

They both heard the door open once again. Ginny turned around swiftly, accidentally knocking Blaise out of the window again. McGonagall had returned to get her scarf which she left behind. She stopped and looked at Ginny suspiciously.

"What are you still doing in my Office?" She asked.

"Oh…I was ahh, I was about to close the window before I left." She said attempting a smile at the Professor.

"…Very well." She said, wrapping the scarf around her neck before leaving.

Ginny quickly turned around and looked down and smiled. Blaise was now again hanging from the ledge.

"You know, I could just leave you here." Ginny said smiling leaning over the edge, arms folded.

"You know I could take you with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Blaise grabbed onto Ginny's hand which was hanging off the edge, pulling her down. She was now hanging onto one of Blaise's legs for dear life.

"Zabini you bastard!!" She screamed from below him.

"Red I don't think I can hold on any longer! You're weighing me down! I can't hang on!"

"If you let go Zabini, I swear to God I will kill you!" She tightened her hold around Blaise's thigh. She felt Blaise wince and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Ooo! Ooo, Im losing my grip!"

"Zabini!"

Blaise started to laugh. "What are you laughing at you twit!?" She said digging her nails into his leg.

"I was just joking, I could easily lift us both up…oh and could you please release you're claws from my leg, I would appreciate it greatly." He said, lifting them both from the ledge of McGonagall's Office window.

Ginny was a bit amazed with his strength, but she'll never admit it.

They both toppled onto the Office floor on their backs breathing heavily. Blaise started to laugh again. Ginny kicked him and he laughed harder. She gave in and started to laugh along with him.

"Classic times, aye Red?"

"Classic times." She laughed.

* * *

Ron pushed himself up on his elbows as he heard the doors to the Hospital Wing fly open. He couldn't see anything from behind his curtain but could hear the voices of Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. He next saw shadows move from behind the curtains to the bed next to his. Wondering who it was he leant forward and pulled his curtain ajar. He could now see a bloodied Harry, being heavily bandaged by Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid standing at the end of his bed.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ron finally spoke.

Madam Pomfrey looked up, annoyed. "You should still be resting Mr. Weasley."

"But I need to know."

"He'll be alrigh' Ron." Came Hagrid's voice. "You jus' get sum rest."

"Okay." Ron said lying back down onto his pillow.

* * *

Draco sat at the edge of the lake underneath the old Oak, throwing rocks into the water. He jumped when he heard a slow drawl from behind the tree.

"Hello, Draco."

"Professor." Draco said, going to throwing the small rocks into the water. "Is there something you want, Professor?" Draco asked still continuing throwing the rocks into the lake.

"What are you thinking Draco?"

"Many things. Birds, Bees and the lot, you know how it is."

"Don't be stupid." Snape said, cutting him off.

"You were there to see _her_ weren't you?"

_Oh my God! Does this man have eyes everywhere!?_

"Dunno what you're talking about."

Draco stopped throwing rocks into the lake. Snape had now come from around th tree and was now staring down at him.

"You went to see Granger! You were in the Gryffindor stands!"

"Yeah? So what if I was?" He said now standing up, looking Snape in the eye.

"Do you not remember our last conversation? Draco I'm pleading you…If you love her...let her go…please…save her life and forget her." Again Draco saw it, just as he did from atop the Astronomy Tower that day. He saw the sadness in Snape's eyes, pleading him.

"Who was she?" Draco fished.

"She…she was the one I loved Draco…I still do, long after her death…I can never forget her, my memories is all I have of her…just because I could not let her go…"

"I-I'm sorry Professor." Draco said looking away from Snape's dark eyes. He couldn't look into his eyes anymore. The sadness within them was true, Draco knew he spoke truthfully.

Tears started to weld up in his eyes as he looked to the ground. "It's…It's so, so hard Professor…It hurts so badly. I can't go any day with out her…I need her. I miss holding her in my arms…I miss hearing her laughter…I miss her scent of roses…I miss the feel of her lips…I miss her so much Professor."

"I know Draco…I know." Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, grasping it tightly. "You must be strong Draco or else you will never get through this."

"I am only strong when I am with her." Draco said looking up at his Professor.

"Draco…" Snape's hand fell away from Draco's shoulder. "I can't seem to convince you…Draco…If you know what is right you will do the right thing."

Snape walked past Draco heading for the castle. Draco turned and watched as his Professor walked away, his tears now falling to the earth beneath him.

* * *

Hermione and Hagrid made their way back to the castle and headed straight for the Hospital Wing. Hagrid stopped at the doors and turned to Hermione.

"I thin' I got it from ere, Harry'll be fine I promise." Hagrid smiled.

Hermione smiled back up at Hagrid and nodded. She knew she should be thinking about Harry, but on her way back up to the castle all she could think about was him. Draco. She had to find him. She had to know if he still loved her.

She hurried down to the Entrance Hall. Snape had just entered the hall. He looked up at her and stopped. Hermione looked at him.

"Professor? Is there something wrong?" She asked, knowing full well he was probably going to deduct points from her no matter what.

"No Miss Granger…there is nothing." He replied and head for the dungeons. He took one last look at her and sighed to himself.

Hermione swore she saw it again. On the same day Draco left her. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Something plagued him. It wasn't her business so she went on. She made her way back to the Quidditch Pitch hoping to find him there, her head down in thought. She couldn't see where she was going and collided with someone.

Two strong arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. She looked up and met the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She smiled but he did not return one. Her smile faded away as she regained her balance. Draco moved away from her. They were now standing a metre apart from each other, staring into each others eyes. His face showed no emotion; it was the same face from that day. They continued to stare into each others eyes until she spoke.

"Hi…"

He did not reply.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Umm…how have you –"

"What do you want Granger?" He said cutting her off. Hearing him say her last name with such distaste made her quiver, it was a like having a fatal blow to her stomach. She fought back her tears.

"Wer-were you at the game before?" She asked still looking into his grey emotionless eyes.

"I don't know? Was I?" He said again with such anger and hate.

"I thought –"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong didn't you!" He said his voice angry. He started to walk; he walked straight past her not looking at her once.

She turned around. Tears were now flowing down her face.

"What did I do?! Please tell me! What did I do?!" She screamed.

He stopped and turned around looking at her, but he did not reply.

"What have I done?! What have I done for you to hate me so much?! Please tell me Draco!"

Still he did not reply.

She was now shaking in a fit of anger and deep sadness. Pulled up her sleeve and raised her arm towards her face. The beautiful bracelet glinted from around her wrist.

"Did this even mean anything?!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you loved me…I loved you Draco…Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you hurting me like this?!"

She ripped the bracelet from her wrist and was now holding it tightly in her palm.

Still he stood there, no emotion, not even caring.

She threw the bracelet as hard as she could at him. It hit him in the chest and fell to the ground. He looked down at the once beautiful bracelet, his hair shadowing his eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She marched to him so that they were now standing only inches away from each other. She leant up and kissed him, he did not kiss her back.

She pulled away from his face, tears in her eyes and falling down from her cheeks. He did not look at her. He couldn't she stepped back from him.

"I Love You…"

He did not reply.

She walked past him and back to the castle crying uncontrollably. He could still hear her. He could still see her in his mind. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He collapsed onto his knees, to the ground beneath him, tears escaping his aching eyes and falling to the ground below. He knew it was the right thing. He had to let her go, it was the right decision. She would be safe. He looked down at the once beautiful bracelet. He could see her name. He picked up the bracelet and held it tightly. He kissed her name and placed the bracelet into his pocket, as he continued to weep.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry for this ridiculously late update schools been a giant muthabitch!…I know that I deserve a smack…I deserve an even bigger smack for this chapter too, im sorry I couldn't make it all happy. Like I said cookie crumbles and what not, I tried to make it longer but I cut it because I thought it would have ruined my ending. My new goal is to make the next chapter longer! Review if you liked it guys!!**

**Disclaimer; Yeah I don't own Harry Potter**** yudda, yudda, yudda…we know it all already!**


End file.
